Ascension from Darkness
by LadyDae
Summary: Sequel2 Transition in Darkness.With the final battle between light & dark near,the Skywalker family has to fight the darkness in their family brought on by Anakin & Padme hiding the truth for so long. If they don't the sith and darkness will rule forever.
1. Chapter 1

I know. I know. You're sitting here on the computer not believing that this is up because it's not supposed to be out until tomorrow… I know. But I'm so happy right now. My teacher extended the due date for my essay and so I have a whole extra five days. That means my paper isn't due for another almost two weeks! Yay! I was so happy I said "Well, I'll go ahead and make someone else's day and put this up. So here it is! Read, enjoy, and leave lots and lots of reviews!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One

"_Padmé, I must find him."_

"_I can't…"_

"_Anakin is the father isn't he?"_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Obi-Wan told me terrible things…"_

"_Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me…"_

"_Anakin, all I want is your love."_

"_Love won't save you Padmé…"_

"_I don't know you anymore! Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I love you, but you are going down a path I can't follow."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_You've turned her against me!"_

"_Your anger and lust for power have already done that."_

"_If you're not with me, you're my enemy."_

"_I will do what I must."_

"_You will try."_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"_You were the chosen one! It was said you would destroy the sith, not join them. Bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!"_

"_I hate you!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Luke."_

"_Leia."_

"_Obi-Wan. There's good in him. I know… there's still…"_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Dart Vader. Can you hear me?"_

"_Where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she alright?"_

"_I'm afraid that in your anger, you killed her."_

"_I-I what? No. She was alive. I felt it. NO!"_

Pesinoé snapped out of her meditation with a sharp intake of breath. What were these visions? Why was the force showing her these things? It was like an alternate ending to the end of the clone wars except Anakin was the sith lord. Darth Vader was what he had been called in her visions and he had been in a black suit with a black mask because of an accident on Mustafar. She looked at her mechanical arm and flexed the fingers. Compared to having all her limbs cut off and burning alive, having one arm cut off wasn't so bad… She stood up from her meditative position as she slipped on her boots and prepared to head to her shuttle.

The force was showing her these things for a reason and she couldn't figure it out. Why would the force torture her like this? Pesinoé tossed the question about in her head as she took off toward the large space station that was the new Death Star. All she wanted to do was to forget about Anakin Skywalker. She landed the shuttle and pushed the thoughts out her head. She had a job to do.

Pesinoé walked from her shuttle onto the half finished death star. She couldn't believe this. The Emperor lived to enrage her. He knew darn well after the last fiasco with the first Death Star, she wanted nothing to do with the second one. Not only that, but he had sent her here to get the construction back on schedule. It was practically an impossible feat without the force on their side…

Pesinoé didn't even want to begin thinking about that, but lately she felt as though the force had distanced itself from her. Sure she could still use it like she always had and could manipulate it, but it wasn't working for her anymore. For the first time since she had turned to the dark side, the force was working against her, and Pesinoé knew it had something to do with how active the light side was again, which the Skywalkers could be blamed for. The force was trying to restore balance. The force was no longer wholly consumed in darkness. All it needed was one more shift to tilt the balance either way.

The emperor however ignored her concerns. Pesinoé fumed. He was so arrogant that he couldn't see a threat to his empire, to the sith order. He had become no better than the jedi had been right before their fall.

Pesinoé pushed the thoughts out of her head and was greeted by Commander Jerjerrod.

"Lady Pesinoé," he said bowing slightly. "This is an unexpected pleasure. We're honored by your presence."

Pesinoé rolled her eyes. "Cut the pleasantries. We both know you're horrified that I'm hear and want nothing more than for me to turn around and leave. As much as I'd like to though, I can't. I'm here to put you back on schedule."

"I assure you," Jerjerrod said suddenly going pale. "My men are working as fast as they can.

Pesinoé smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Perhaps they need a little more motivation," she said slowly, suggestively.

"This station will be operational as planned," the commander stuttered.

"Oh I know it will be eventually. But on time?"

"Yes milady."

Pesinoé made a sound through her teeth and looked at the commander skeptically.

"The emperor does not chare your optimistic appraisal of the situation dear," she said starting to pace around him.

"But he asks the impossible. I need more men," Jerjerrod pleaded.

"And only a moment ago you were so sure, but if that's the case," Pesinoé said standing in front of the man again, "You can tell him yourself when he gets here."

"The emperor's coming here?" he asked.

"That's right commander. And he's most displeased with your apparent lack of progress," Pesinoé warned.

"We shall double our efforts."

"I hope so commander, for your sake," Pesinoé added. "When the emperor gets done with you you'll pray I come and visit more often if it means he won't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Leia! Don't do it. You're going to ruin everything,_ Anakin sent to Leia telepathically.

_Luke's late. I'm freeing Han whether you like it or not,_ Leia sent.

_I already don't want to be on this mission. As far as I'm concerned, Han can rot here for the rest of his life. I'm only here because you and Luke insisted on it,_ Anakin shot.

Leia smirked. _And to see mom in that dancer costume. You're mad that she's dancing like that in this palace, but I bet you wouldn't mind a private showing. I never knew mom look so young._

Leia could sense her father's rage, guilt that she knew him so well, and a looming threat to pay her back later.

_Those things should disgust you as our daughter, _Anakin said.

_I'm twenty-two years old dad. I know about the nature of the relationships between a man and a woman,_ Leia replied dryly.

Anakin's temper flared. _What have you done with that pirate? I swear I'll rip his balls off and…_

Leia rolled her eyes as her father began to rant in huttese. She took his distraction as time to focus on her task. She began to turn the controls on the carbonite block.

_Leia stop! _Anakin warned, but it was too late. The carbonite shell began to melt away and Leia watched as Han's body was freed from its metallic coat. She caught him as he fell and slowly sat on the floor. Han began to cough and opened his eyes.

"Just relax for a moment," Leia said softly. "You're free of the carbonite."

Leia stared in wonder as Han began to touch his face and moan. She was so relieved. He was alright.

"Shhh. You have hibernation sickness."

"I can't see," Han said in panic.

"Your eyesight will return," Leia replied trying to contain her joy.

"Where am I?"

"Jabba's palace."

"Who are you?"

Leia lifted up her helmet and sat it next to her. "Someone who loves you," she said, her voice not distorted by the helmet anymore.

"Leia!" Han said reaching his hand to her face.

Leia started to lift Han up and look around, reaching out with the force to help guide her.

"I gotta get you out of here," she said and then cursed when she felt the disgusting presence in the force followed by laughter.

"What's that?" Han asked looking around blindly. "I know that laugh."

The curtain behind them opened to reveal Jabba surrounded by his alien cronies. Leia groaned. She really wished she had her light saber right about now.

"Hey Jabba," Han said nervously. "I was just on my way to pay you back but I got a little sidetracked."

_That's what he gets for making deals with a hutt,_ Anakin sent to Leia who scowled in the direction of her father who was dressed as a bounty hunter standing next to Jabba

Jabba began to say something in huttese and Leia frowned.

_Father, what's he saying?_

_He says it's too late for that. Han may have been a good smuggler but now he's bantha fodder. _Anakin translate.

Jabba said something else and guards grabbed Han while he shouted, "I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a fortune here. Don't be a fool!"

Leia watched helplessly as they took Han away and was almost led away herself by Lando who she recognized despite his disguise.

Jabba said something else and Leia was pulled towards him by Lando and another guard. She saw Threepio out the corner of her eyes and held back a gasp. How did he get here?

"We have powerful friends," she said firmly looking back at Jabba. "You're going to regret this."

Jabba said something else in huttese and Leia guessed he didn't believe her. They pushed her closer to Jabba, within a few inches on Jabba's face, and Leia looked away in disgust trying to control her temper. It would only ruin everything if she lost it.

Jabba called someone to him, one of the palace servants and dancers it seemed. The woman came to him in a skimpy outfit characteristic of all the female workers and Leia glared.

Jabba said something in huttese to her and the woman nodded gesturing for the guards to follow her with Leia. They took her to a dressing room and brought Leia inside. The woman pushed the guards out and closed the door. As soon as it locked, Leia rounded on the woman.

"Mara Jade," Leia snapped. "You-."

"It's not going to do you any good to insult me. Besides, I want to help," Mara snapped.

Leia could sense deception from her and scowled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want out of this palace. Damn Pesinoé sent me here to Jabba's palace as punishment and Jabba made me a servant. I've been under cover in a lot of places but this is just beneath me. I know you and your friends have a plan. I want in," Mara decided.

"Give me one good reason why I should?" Leia snapped.

"You don't have much of a choice girl. I can always tell Jabba about your plan," Mara snapped.

"You don't know what it is," Leia said haughtily. "Besides, you deserve to be here after what you did to Han."

Mara rolled her eyes and threw Leia a costume and pointed to the screen in the room. "Don't be so difficult princess. I'm trying to help you. Now do we have a deal?"

Leia glared at the red headed woman as she held the costume. Mara was right. She didn't have much of a choice. Not only that but if she got away with them, they could keep her and gain valuable information about the empire from her.

"Fine," Leia snapped. "I'll let you in on it. But I promise, if you do anything to mess this up, I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less princess," Mara snapped.

Leia looked at the outfit again and scowled. "Ugh. I can't believe I have to put this on for Jabba. Someone kill me now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke frowned as he headed into Jabba's palace and insisted he speak with Jabba. Almost immediately he took saw that Leia was sitting with displeasure in front of Jabba with a chain attached to a collar on her throat dressed in a skimpy slave costume. Over to the side of the room was his mother dancing along to the music with some of the other dancers. She didn't look upset, but he could feel through the force that she was obviously displeased and so was their father. His head was turned to stare at Jabba and even though Luke couldn't see his face under the mask, he could imagine his father wearing a murderous expression. It would be best to get this over with quickly.

_What happened?_ He asked his father through the force, reluctant to speak to the man at all, but he didn't think he'd get the whole story from Leia. Luke could feel his father's anger as he spoke.

_It's your fault. You were late and Leia jumped the gun and freed Han. She got caught and now she's Jabba's new pet. I swear I'll-._

_Father, _Luke said calmly. _We'll take care of Jabba later. Is there anything else?_

Anakin scoffed. _Yeah. Mara Jade is in on the plan now._

_Who's she?_

_Believe me. You'll know her when you see her._

Luke cut off the connection when the guards brought him before Jabba. The guard introduced him.

"I told you not to admit him," Jabba said in Huttese.

"I must be allows to speak," Luke insisted.

Jabba hit the guard and glared at his insulting him in huttese before turning back to Luke who regarded him calmly. Leia was sitting with her arms crossed. How could Luke be so calm about all of this? She had been resisting the urge to kill Jabba for the last two days.

_Watch out Luke, _she sent telepathically. _Mind tricks don't work on Jabba._

Luke nodded and stared Jabba down. "I am taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit by this… or be destroyed. It's your choice. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers.

Leia rolled her eyes. _Really Luke. That's dramatic. I think you've let being a jedi knight get to your head._

_Shut up Leia, _Luke snapped.

Jabba laughed and Leia looked down at the ground. She had to warn Luke.

"Master Luke, you're standing on-."

"There will be no bargains," said Jabba. "I shall enjoy watching you die."

"Luke, move out the way. It's a trap," Leia yelled and Luke heeded her warning back flipping into the air just as the floor opened up.

Jabba laughed and glared at Leia. Leia stood up. She had enough. She pushed Lando away from her and stood up. Then she grabbed hold of her chain trying to use it against Jabba somehow before deciding to use the force to pull it out his hand. To her surprise he let go and she fell back, stumbling into the pit.

"Leia," Luke said.

"You're a much too troublesome pet," Jabba decided. "You'll be less trouble and more entertaining to me down there."

Leia stood up cautiously and grabbed her chain, wrapping it around her arm so it wouldn't be in the way.

_I've got a bad feeling about this,_ Luke sent to her and Leia sighed. How did she get out of here?

She heard a rumbling behind her and turned to see the door to a cage rising into the ceiling.

"Oh no!" Threepio yelled. "The rancor."

Leia wasn't too sure what a rancor was-though she had certainly heard of the beast-, but knowing the type of pets the hutts usually had, it was big with sharp teeth and claws and dangerous. As the beast came out into the light, her hunch was proved correct. Leia moved out the line of sight of the beast and it went after the guard. Leia backed away as the rancor got a hold of the guard and began to eat it.

"I could really use my light saber right now," Leia muttered as the beast swallowed the man and then turned to her.

"Watch out Leia," Luke shouted and jumped in next to her. Leia scowled as they both watched the rancor.

"I didn't need you to save me big brother. I could have handled it," Leia said unraveling some of her chain and spinning it in her hand.

Both of them dashed in opposite directions as the beast came after them. While Luke picked up a long bone, Leia struck the beast hard with her chain. It grabbed for her and she ducked out the way. It grabbed Luke instead and just as it was putting Luke to its mouth, Luke wedged the bone in the beast's mouth. It dropped Luke and roared in rage. When the bone snapped, Luke moved into a pit in the wall.

Leia noticing that Luke had cornered himself grabbed a rock and threw it at the beast while whipping it with her chain.

"Yeah over here," Leia shouted and looked at Luke who was headed towards the utility door. It swiped at her and Leia ducked under it to get next to Luke who pressed the button to lift the door. To their dismay, the exit was blocked by iron bars.

"Perfect," Leia muttered as she turned to face the rancor while Luke pulled on the bars in vain.

"Use the force. You're much better at telekinesis than I am," Luke said.

"If this situation weren't so dire I'd be gloating that you finally admitted that to me," Leia said with dry humor. "As it is, I'm not that much better at it. Still takes a bit of concentration, and we don't have the time for that."

"Okay," Luke muttered looking around the room. "Calm down."

When he was calm, he said a control panel halfway up the wall and grinned. Leia followed his eyes and smiled. They exchanged a glance and Leia whipped the rancor with her chain hard enough to keep it away from them, but soft enough so it wouldn't go running.

Luke used the distraction to pick up a skull. He drew into the force and hurled it at the panel. Leia jumped away from one last swipe from the rancor just as the door came crashing down on its head. The beast let out a pathetic whine and died.

_I get dibs on Jabba,_ Anakin sent to them both as everyone in the room gasped.

Leia became aware of her mother's panic that was now turning into relief. However, it was a short lived. Jabba barked a command to his workers.

"What did he say?" Leia asked Luke who seemed unconcerned about it.

"Oh nothing. Jabba's just upset we killed one of his pets. So he's going to get Han and Chewie so he can punish us," Luke replied.

Leia stared at him in awe of his calm demeanor. "And this doesn't at all concern you?"

Luke shrugged and Leia shook her head. "I may have inherited Dad's temper, but you're the one that inherited his cocky attitude and arrogance."

"Actually, you're a little more arrogant than I am," Luke said to her as the guards came in to get them. "And I'm not cocky, just confident."

Leia rolled her eyes. Yeap. Being a newly knighted Jedi had definitely gotten to Luke's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, so I was kind of subtly mocking GL's dialogue in the last movie because let's face it, we went from an unsure, scared, kind of messed up Luke in the last movie to a calm Jedi Knight who accepted that his father was Darth Vader in the next… Sometimes the fifth and sixth movies are a little disconnected for me because Luke is so calm and I laugh at those lines. It's like the next movie should have happened more than a year later to have matured as rapidly as that. Don't ask me why. Might just be the way the actor says them. So I incorporated Leia telling him he was being dramatic and rolling her eyes as a bit of humor. Anywho. Hope you enjoyed! Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews of the last one. I tweaked Hans' rescue just a bit and there are some inner observations of different characters about what went on in the last year. I normally don't like the EU characters and I know a lot of people don't, but I liked Mara. The former assassin with an attitude problem who married the strongest jedi ever was kind of a cool concept to me because I probably would have done the same thing. It was different from the nice girl bad boy concept although Mara and Luke aren't the first couple like that there are more, especially nowadays with women becoming more and more independent. So even though I considered taking it out because some people didn't want it, I decided to leave her in and just tell you that there won't be too much of Mara. But it does help propel my plot.

Read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two

Luke calmly walked as Jabba's men pushed him along the plank. Behind him, Leia shrugged one the men's hands off of her as he attempted to touch her inappropriately. Lando was on the skiff with them disguised. Han and Chewie were behind Leia. Above them was Jabba looking out with his new pet… their mother. Anakin was definitely not happy about that one. He was standing near Jabba just waiting for the chance to kill the big blob.

_Luke._

Luke turned to look back at Leia a little. _Yeah_

_Don't hurt Mara. She's helping us, _Leia sent.

_Who's Mara?_

_The red headed dancer over there who looks like she's got an attitude problem,_ Leia said nodding her head back to where the red headed woman was.

Luke briefly took her in and saw she was a stark contrast to everyone there with her bright red hair. His father was right. Even if Leia hadn't pointed her out he would have known her. He found himself trying to adjust himself a little more to get a better view of her when Threepio began to talk.

"Victims of the almighty Salacc: His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas," he said.

Leia huffed. That arrogant little slime ball…

Luke calmly waited for the right time to execute the plan. Leia kept saying that he had let becoming a Jedi Knight get to his head, but she didn't understand it quite yet. Something about the force, when you understood it better, calmed him because he knew so long as it was with him, everything would be okay. Leia just didn't have faith in it like he did yet. It was hard for her to completely believe in something that was kind of out of her hands even though she could control it. Not to mention it seemed like Leia teetered back forth on the thin line between light and dark. She couldn't seem to find balance and he guessed it had something to do with her ordeal with Pesinoé almost a year ago.

She was the same as always, hot tempered, outspoken, and diplomatic, but she wasn't as confident as before. Leia seemed very confused and the more sensitive side of her that she usually kept carefully guards was getting harder for her to keep in check. Throw in the fact that Jabba had Han, and she was most likely an emotional wreck. In the last year or so she had been having all kinds of mood swings, like she had lost control. Maybe having Han back would help her get her balance back. Besides, he had his own inner issues to work out too, even after a year…

"Threepio," Han shouted. "You tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us. Right?"

Chewie growled in agreement.

"Jabba. This is your last chance. Free us or die."

Everyone moved into position and Artoo made his way to the upper deck.

Luke saluted and jumped off the plank. Leia wasn't at all worried though. For once, this was all planned and not part of her brother's impulsiveness. She looked up to where Artoo was. A panel was open on him and she smiled. Luke spun and catapulted himself into the air with the plank doing a flip in midair before landing in the spot he had just been in but facing everyone. Luke reached up and grabbed his saber from the air and lit it to cut off his bonds.

Leia, as though reading his mind, raised her arms and he cut her bonds off. She jumped in the air using the force to propel her and she landed behind some of the guards on the skiff. This gave Luke even more of a distraction to attack the guard who prodded him toward the end of the plank. He fell overboard.

Meanwhile, Anakin lit his own light saber and wrecked havoc on Jabba's viewing skiff. All his men and cronies began to scream, getting up from their meal. He made his way to Jabba's guards who Jabba had started to send off to help the situation and cut them in half.

"Dad!" Leia shouted to him from below. "You got that package?"

Anakin pulled out a second light saber and tossed it towards the prison skiff. Leia caught it in midair and helped Mara Jade out her bonds. Mara Jade flipped one of the guards that came up behind her causing his to fall over the railing. He held on and Mara was able to summon his blaster to her hand before she shot at his fingertips and he fell in the pit.

"Watch out," Mara warned. "Here comes Boba Fett."

"Wasn't he working for you?" Leia asked as the bounty hunter came flying to the skiff.

"Key word was," Mara said. "Technically since I'm the property of Jabba now, he doesn't follow my orders anymore."

"Great, then you won't mind if I kill him for bringing Han here in the first place," Leia said as she blocked a blaster bolt and tried to get to Boba Fett who was attacking Luke.

"As if you would have cared anyway," Mara snapped.

"You should care though," Leia said as she separated herself from Mara. "You put Han in the carbonite. I'm coming after you next."

The skiff took another hit from the gun of the barge and Anakin growled as he looked for the source of the person shooting at it. Chaos had been part of the plan, but it would do them no good if they got lost in the chaos themselves. He stopped for a moment as he heard a shout from the skiff below him. Boba Fett had knocked Leia over and the princess stood back up in frustration locking her fist together with her light saber still in her hand before whacking the man across the head. Boba Fett's helmet twisted with the force of the hit. Leia kicked him back into Han who spun around blindly with a long rod in his hand and hit the bounty hunter in the middle of his rocket pack.

The pack ignited and Boba, not prepared for his sudden take off flew straight into the barge and then slid into the pit where the sarlacc was waiting.

Leia nodded to Chewie in satisfaction before leaping next to her brother to help him destroy the rest of the guards.

Anakin had to say he was impressed by Leia's skills. She rarely practiced her skills like she should have. The situation on Bespin had really scared her. But when push came to shove, she could handle the force and not with her emotions like he was sure Pesinoé had urged her. She used the light side completely. Anakin wished she would understand that by using the dark side once, it had scared her into being more conscious of the light side of the force when she did use it. She probably knew the difference between the two sides better than Luke, who hadn't really experienced the dark side yet.

This moment of distraction caused someone to mange to graze his prosthetic arm with a blaster shot.

Padmé sighed as it seemed everyone had forgotten Jabba was still alive, even her husband who had been sending glares at the big blog ever since it had chained Leia and then herself to him. Quite honestly, she had been displeased about this whole thing from the start, not because she didn't want to save Han (She had seen how distraught Leia was about it and was willing to do anything to help), but she was mad over the part she had to play. She had infiltrated Jabba's palace a few months ago as a maid and he instantly made her a dancer. Padmé always knew she hadn't lost her figure. It was mandatory that all handmaidens working in the Royal Palace of Alderaan stayed in tip top shape, no matter how old they were and she had done just that. But even she was starting to feel some of the effects of being forty-nine years old. So it shocked her when Jabba picked her to be a dancer… shocked and disgusted her.

She gathered all her pent up frustration at the Hutt, picked up her chain and threw it around his neck to choke him. She was amazed at how easy it was. She wasn't sure what it was about the Hutts everyone so feared. They were practically helpless. Jabba wasn't even putting up a fight. It probably had more to do with his economic power.

When he was dead she called her husband over and he cut the collar around her neck. Padmé rubbed it.

"Thanks," she said and felt her heart clench with fear when a shot rang from the deck to the skiff below. Padmé exchanged a look with her husband, picked up a fallen blaster, and then they both ran up to the deck to take out the guards manning the cannons.

They met Luke there and together all three took out the gunners. Padmé ran up to one of them and swirled the cannon toward the deck while Luke and Anakin took out the rest of the guards.

Leia meanwhile had scrambled to where Han was trying to pull Lando up when the sarlacc grabbed the other man's foot. He screamed.

Han grabbed his blaster and Lando looked at him startled.

"I thought you were blind," he shouted.

"Don't worry," Leia said as she tapped into the force to help Han.

"A little higher," Lando shouted.

"I have this," Leia snapped adjusting Han's hand with the force. "Okay, now!"

Han shot at the tentacle and it retreated but the force of the blaster cause him to lose his grip on Lando.

"Lando," Han shouted and Lando screamed, but then stopped as he felt himself floating in the air. Leia turned around to see Mara holding the man up with her arm outstretched. She then carefully lifted him back onto the deck.

"Thanks," Lando said as Han and Chewie pulled themselves up.

Padmé, Anakin, and Luke landed on the skiff just as the barge began to explode above them.

"Time to go," said Anakin.

"Where's Threepio and Artoo?" Luke asked looking around.

Leia looked down in the sand and pointed to them. "There they are," she said and they flew the skiff over the droid and pulled them up with electro magnets.

"There's a sandstorm coming in," Anakin and Luke said at the same time.

They looked at each other and Anakin finished, "We better get back to the ships."

Luke shook his head. "Wait. I want to stop somewhere first."

"Where in the world could you possibly want to visit here kid?" Han asked.

Luke didn't say anything at first, but then he said quietly, "My aunt and uncle…"

Everyone, even Han, got quiet, and nodded in understanding. Luke had separated from his aunt and uncle on pretty bad terms. Luke had gone to destroy the death star, come back and rested up a little, but by the time he had gone to say good-bye to them, his aunt and uncle had already gone. Lucky for them, Pesinoé had probably been so consumed in getting to the Skywalker family that she hadn't sent anyone to go find Owen and Beru. Luke was positive they were still on the homestead. He had felt nothing of danger for them in the force over the last few years.

Anakin wasn't exactly thrilled about it. He and Owen had never quite seen eye to eye, or rather Owen didn't anyway. He had always respected the fact that his step brother didn't want to get involved, but Owen was always making comments about how Anakin should leave everything be and settle down. However, he couldn't blame Luke. His step brother and his wife had raised Luke when Anakin and Padmé couldn't. And like he was grateful to Bail and Breha for raising Leia-even though he had gotten along much better with her adopted parents being that they had the same ideals as he and Padmé-he had to feel the same towards Owen and Beru for taking in Luke.

"Can I go with you?" Leia asked softly. "I never met them."

Luke nodded and then laughed. "Yeah sure, but not like that," he said referring to her outfit. His aunt and uncle would have a heart attack. He looked through the sand storm that had picked up in the time it took him to tell everyone his plan.

"There's the ship. We'll get you something to wear and then we'll all fly that way after the storm passes," Padmé suggested squinting her eyes. "Can you see it?

"I don't know!" Han yelled over the suddenly loud sand. "All I can see is a lot of blowing sand!"

"That's all any of us can see," Leia pointed out.

Han blinked. "Then I guess I'm getting better."

Everyone huddle under the Falcon as they waited for the storm to subside. Then Han turned to Luke and started to congratulate him on his plan.

"Well it wasn't just me," Luke said and pointed to Leia. "When she actually picks up her light saber, she has a lot of skills."

"I prefer to forget it," Leia muttered staring off as the sand died down.

"What her problem?" Han asked Luke concerned.

"Long story." Luke said watching her. "I'll tell you lat-."

Luke stopped and looked up just in time to see Mara Jade running toward his X-wing in attempt to escape.

"Hey," Luke shouted running after her. "Get back here."

When he caught up to her he grabbed her arm and she whirled around to punch him. Luke grabbed her hand and used to force to try to subdue her. She fought back with her own force ability, but Luke sensed that she wasn't exactly fully trained in that area and over powered her. Mara continued to struggle in vain and managed to topple them both over into the sand.

"Get off of me farm boy!" Mara shouted.

Luke groaned. He barely knew the woman, hadn't even spoken to her, and she was irritating him. Normally he was very tolerant, but she was really trying his patience.

"It wasn't my fault. If you would stop struggling maybe we wouldn't have fallen," Luke snapped.

"And if you would let me go, maybe I'd stop struggling," Mara snapped.

"So you can get back to the emperor and Pesinoé," Luke accused.

"That bitch," Mara said managing to roll over and push Luke off of her. "As soon as I get the chance I'm going to rip that torgruta limb from limb. She sent me here."

Luke sighed and stretched out his hand to stay Mara as she tried to scramble out the sand to break out into a run again.

"I wish she hadn't," Luke said dryly rolling his eyes at the woman's attempts to get away. "That way I wouldn't be wasting my time with you right now."

"You-." Mara started to shout insult at him and Luke rubbed his head in irritation.

From the Falcon, Leia was trying not to laugh, Padmé had a smile, and Anakin was watching with interest as his son tried to restrain the Imperial assassin.

Han on the other hand was laughing. "Does she always get under Luke's skin like this? You brother actually looks kind of frustrated."

"They've never met," Leia replied.

"That's odd. Luke is usually a little more patient with people," Han pointed out.

The ramp to the Falcon suddenly came down, and Luke came by dragging the volatile red head up it.

"I'd appreciate a little help here," Luke said calmly, but everyone could hear the frustrated undertone. Han and Chewie ran to help him subdue the woman, while Lando followed them.

"Well this trip is going to be much more entertaining it seems," Anakin replied with a smirk. "At least we won't have a dull moment."

"Ow!" Han yelled in the ship. "God damn it woman. That was my eye. You want to make me blind again!"

Chewie was heard growling loudly.

"Oh my," Threepio said. "Do you think they have everything under control in there? Sounds like someone is dying in there?"

Anakin smiled. "Oh it's going to be fine. Come on you angel, princess," he said referring to his wife and daughter. "Let's get you two into something more appropriate."

"To sith hell with it Luke," Han shouted. "I don't care what valuable information she has from the empire. I'm going to kill this skank."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I thought the thing with Mara was kind of interesting. I actually got the idea for what to do with her from another story. I don't handle it like that author did but I got some idea of what do with Mara from it. I'll update tomorrow if I get enough inspiration to do so. I still have to finish my essay and my teacher said my topic was too broad and I'm sitting here like, "You are aware that I write novels that are like three hundred pages right? How about I turn in one of those?" But it's her fault for wanting the topic first. Doesn't she understand I have to write the essay before I come up with a topic or title, like I do everything?

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Not much to say. Need to do homework before school. So read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Three

The homestead hadn't changed a bit Luke noted as he got out his X-Wing. Luke was kind of glad. So much had changed for him in the last four years. It was nice to see that something was constant… just one thing. He liked change. It kept things exciting. Force knew he had many boring days back here on this farm, yet fond memories.

"Are you just going to stand out here or are you going to go knock on the door?" his mother asked him softly.

Luke shook his head and started toward the door when a boy ran out from behind the farm. He looked like he was about fourteen. He had black hair and green-blue eyes. He stopped when he saw the two ships and then looked at Luke and his family.

"Who are you?" the boy asked not bothering to greet them.

"I used to live here," Luke said simply and then the boy's face lit up.

"I know you. You're Luke right? You're the Lars nephew. They talk about you all the time… well, Owen won't admit it if you tell him that, but they're really proud of whatever you're doing. I'm Mark."

"Hello Mark," Luke said shaking his hand. "This is my sister Leia, my mother Padmé, and my father Anakin. Are my aunt and uncle home?"

"Your aunt's here," Mark said. "She's probably getting supper together. You're uncle should be back soon. He had to go into town for something earlier. Come on."

Mark led them into the house and led them to the dining area then he shouted for Beru.

"Can't it wait Mark. I'm trying to finish supper," Beru shouted from the room.

"No Miss Beru. It's important. You gotta come out here right now," Mark insisted. Beru appeared at the doorway a moment late with a patient smile on her face.

"Mark what's-?" she gasped when she saw Luke. "Luke?"

"Hello Aunt Beru," Luke said and went to hug her.

"Luke," she said again and pulled back to touch his face. "Wow! You've grown up so much. Look at you. Oh…"

Then Beru looked at the rest of the Skywalker family and cautiously looked at Anakin. He nodded.

Beru took a moment to hug Anakin and Padmé and then turned to Leia who was being uncharacteristically shy. Luke didn't show it, but he was worried in the back of his mind. This wasn't like her. He guessed she was having one of her moods again.

"And you're…"

"Leia," Leia replied and Beru smiled.

"Luke's sister," Beru said and pulled Leia into hug despite not knowing her well.

Beru went back to the kitchen to get drinks and when she came back said while passing out the drinks, "We've been so worried about you all. Especially when we found out the Empire put a bounty on your head. Owen won't admit it, but he was worried too. We were so afraid Darth Pesinoé would get her hands on you all."

The Skywalkers all tensed up a little, none more than Leia did. Pesinoé was now a very touchy and controversial subject with all of them. Not that they still didn't think she could be saved, but the fact that when she had then in Cloud City, she very nearly tore their family apart and it wasn't all exactly the sith lady's fault. Then there was Leia's brief touch with the dark side… It was something they'd all rather forget.

"Mark, go look out for Owen, will you?" Beru asked.

Mark ran out the door and Beru sat down.

"Who was he?" Padmé asked.

"Oh. That's Mark. After Luke left, Owen really needed some help with the farm and we hired Mark. Turns out he was an orphan and eventually we took him in," Beru explained.

"He seems like a nice young man," Padmé commented.

"Oh he is," Beru agreed. "He was a little troubled at first, but that wasn't his fault. So how's everything going with the rebellion? There are all kinds of rumors going around about it. Can't trust any of them."

"Oh it's going fine. Little steps of course," Padmé said and then looked at Leia. "Of course, I'm not as involved with it as Leia is. She could tell you more."

Leia's mood turned troubled and Luke sighed. He couldn't take many more of her mood swings. He was sure their father could feel it too, but his connection with Leia wasn't as strong as the twin bond they shared.

"It's too dangerous to go into detail about it," Leia replied simply. "If I could I would. But like my mother said, one step at a time."

Anakin, Padmé, and Luke looked at Leia in shock. She never passed up an opportunity to champion the cause of the alliance.

_Who are you and what have you done with my sister? _Luke sent to her suspiciously.

_I've just been rethinking some things is all Luke, _Leia replied and then their father joined the conversation.

_You're not telling me you're actually having second thoughts about the alliance? _Anakin asked concerned.

_No, _Leia said and her temper surged a little before she calmed down. _I, it's just… Ugh. Forget it. Don't let my mood dampen the family reunion._

_We're going to talk about this later, _Luke and Anakin said at the same time.

"Beru," Owen shouted coming into the dining room with a large box. "Mark said we had visitors. Who- Ah."

Owen lost his footing and then his grip on the box he was carrying, that appeared to be tools and parts for the farm. Before it could fall though, it floated into the air and was place neatly in the corner. Simultaneously, an invisible force stopped Owen from falling and gently lifted him back on his feet.

"What-?" Owen asked in surprise and then looked up with a scowl on his face. "Oh. It's you all."

"Great to see you again too step-brother," Anakin replied dryly. He wasn't exactly thrilled either.

"Hello uncle Owen," Luke said sensing Owens joy in seeing him despite his less than welcoming demeanor.

"Luke," he responded gruffly. "What are you doing here?"

"We were just in the neighborhood," Anakin said with a small smile. "You know, defeating jabba the hutt, ruining his business, feeding bounty hunters to a sarlacc, that kind of stuff…"

"I'm not even going to ask," Owen responded.

They stayed for about an hour and spoke. Leia and Anakin seemed to enjoy making Owen very uncomfortable by offhandedly mentioning some of their more dangerous escapades. Padmé was looking at them with disapproval and started to say something when Luke stopped her.

_No mother, _Luke sent to her and Padmé almost jumped a little startled.

_Luke! How?_

_You're our mother. Of course we're connected to you. I just never thought to try it. And don't spoil this. Leia seems to be herself for the first time in months. Please?_ Luke asked.

Padmé looked at Leia and understood what Luke meant. She too had noticed the change in Leia in the last year and it pained her that she couldn't really do anything to help. No one could. Whatever Leia was going through, all they could do was support her. She suddenly felt a burst of anger to Pesinoé for causing this. If it hadn't been for her, Leia would be alright.

"Why don't you all stay for dinner?" Beru suggested as the family got ready to leave.

"We can't," Anakin said softly. "We have to get back to the alliance."

"Yeah," Luke said. "And we've got one more stop to make."

"Where?" Leia asked. "I wasn't aware of this other detour."

"It concerns you too Leia. That's why I'm leaving my X-Wing here. I'll come back and get it later," Luke said walking ahead of Leia towards the Falcon. "Besides, the last time I let you out of my site and you were troubled Pesinoé captured you."

"Don't remind me," Leia said and then started up the ramp after she greeted Luke's aunt and uncle, which were technically her aunt and uncle too.

"Han," Luke said. "Start course for Dagobah."

"Dagobah," Han said in disbelief. "Just how many detours are we going to be taking kid?"

Leia came and wrapped her arms around Han's waist and leaned her head on his chest.

"Please Han?" she asked. "Just one more stop. It's important."

Han's resolve crumbled. "You know I can't say no to you princess."

Leia smiled and pecked Han on the lips. "Thank you."

Anakin scowled from behind Leia.

"I'm just letting you know that I don't at all approve of this relationship," he pointed out.

"Oh please," Leia said rolling her eyes. "Dad, you're on big hypocrite."

Han's eyes widened as he looked at Anakin, but neither Leia nor Anakin noticed.

"Hypocrite?" Anakin asked.

"You married mom. She was a queen when you met her and you were a slave, not to say that made you a bad person, but come on. She was way out of your league," Leia said with a smirk.

"True," Anakin relented. "But I eventually became a jedi and much more worthy of your mother by the time we got married. Besides, the Skywalkers always aim high and get what they want."

Leia rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms. "Who's to say Han won't become much more worthy? He's already come a long way."

"You can say what you want princess," Anakin said glaring at Han. "Any man, that's a pirate, smuggler, and has had dealings with Jabba the Hutt will never be good enough for my daughter."

"You mean to say no man, right?" Leia asked pointedly and then walked past her father leaving him with a shocked Han.

"Wait a minute," he said looking at Anakin. "You're her father. You're Anakin Skywalker?"

"Shocking, isn't it?" Anakin asked sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"I knew you were related to the kid and the princess but their father… and Pemé's their mother," Han added. This was a shock. He had practically idolized Anakin Skywalker when he was younger, even though him being Leia's father never had anything to do with why he liked her. But now to know that this man who was always giving him trouble was his past idol…

"Her name is Padmé, but that's Mrs. Skywalker to you," Anakin replied getting the ship ready for takeoff with Chewie.

Han stared at Anakin for a moment, shocked in paralysis. All this time, he had dissed this guy, argued with him, and generally got on the man's nerve (Not on purpose. Everything he did seemed to grate the man's nerves) and he was Leia's father. Suddenly Han regretted getting on his bad side all these years. If Anakin didn't like him before just for liking Leia, then the jedi was going to make his life a living sith hell for actually being with her. Han decided to make sure he never had his back turned to Anakin and sleep with one eye open at night.

Then he remembered some of the mannerisms Luke and Leia had. Leia's temper, Luke's knack for finding trouble (vise verse really since Luke insisted he never went looking for trouble, rather trouble found him… Han really believed that one), and Han couldn't forget they shared that hokey Force religion…

Han shook his head. "It all makes so much sense now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padmé smiled in triumph when she saw Leia sitting in a cabin by herself with her eyes closed and her head tilted back. She sat down next to Leia and her daughter seemingly didn't notice her. Padmé knew better than that.

"Mother," Leia said opening her eyes and meeting the identical brown eyes of her mother. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Padmé pulled Leia's upper body into her lap. Leia twisted her legs so they were on they were bent on the bed while Padmé began to stroke her hair.

"I came to ask you those same questions," Padmé replied softly.

Leia closed her eyes again and relaxed. "I remember when I was younger, after I had a nightmare, you would pull me into this same position to comfort me. I remember thinking that in your arms was the most comforting place in the world and that as long as you held me nothing in the world could hurt me. I used to feel guilty for feeling safer with you than with my adopted mother. Now I know why I felt that way."

Padmé smiled. "You used to be so scared when you woke up from your dreams. It would break my heart. It used to remind me of your father too. He used to have nightmares too and always hoped you and your brother wouldn't inherit that particular force ability from him."

They sat in silence for a moment and then Padmé spoke again.

"Leia talk to me. Talk to your mother. What's wrong?" Padmé asked.

Leia sighed and sat her leaning back on the wall again.

"I'm just," Leia paused. "I'm just so confused lately. It's driving me crazy."

"Confused about what?" Padmé asked concerned. She didn't have the force with her, but she could feel Leia's damaged emotional state.

"Everything," Leia said desperately. "Before Pesinoé captured us, before she trained me, I was so sure about what I wanted. Now I don't know anymore. I've started to rethink a lot of things and it scares me. The thoughts that come to me that I would have never thought before her influence and the scary part is some of the things she told me made sense. She was saying it from a twisted point of view, but when I looked at it…"

Padmé frowned. Leia had never truly been very open about some of the things she and Pesinoé talked about.

"What things?" she urged.

"The force, the alliance, the republic," Leia muttered.

Padmé waited for Leia to continue. She'd let Leia talk at her own pace.

"She never said much about the jedi, just said something like the jedi were no better than the sith. She said it from the view that the dark side was more powerful and for the jedi to serve the weaker half was stupid, but when I thought about it from a different point of view, she's right."

"The jedi and the sith have the same view on emotions, just on two opposite extremes. The jedi frown upon emotion, but it's impossible to serve the galaxy without compassion, which is an emotion, and not know it. To them it's just peace. On the other hand, the sith pick out anger and hate and frown on all the others using the force for their own ends. Now I don't believe in using the dark side. I believe in the light and good, but by taking emotion out of the jedi, it's like they too were against humanity. Father said it. The council became arrogant. Their way was the only right way. It was like they thought of themselves as better on a higher pedestal and I don't want to be part of that kind of order," Leia said. "I should be able to choose whether or not I want to have friends or a family and not be scorned because all emotion leads to the dark side."

Padmé recognized Leia's outburst. This same issue had frustrated Anakin to no end for years, and he still couldn't figure it out.

"What about the rebellion and the republic dear? What did she say?" Padmé said changing the subject. She would have to talk to Anakin about the jedi. With Luke's help, she was sure they'd find a solution to the flaw in the jedi order.

"That a democracy depends on an informed galaxy and informed public to work properly… an informed, unselfish public."

"That's what the senate is for," Padmé pointed out.

Leia scowled. "Mom, I can count on one hand how man uncorrupt senators were in the senate when I was there."

"What are you saying dear?" Padmé asked in confusion. "Are you saying you think an Empire is the way?"

"No mom," Leia said. "What I'm saying is that maybe one way isn't the right way. Maybe a combination of both. There are some things that can be allowed to be debated by the people, that people have a right to decide, but there are some things that the public can't be trusted to make decisions on. If that were the case, slavery would be practically eradicated from the galaxy. Some things can be left up for the people to decide to take action on. Some things can't be debated on whether to take action on. Something things have to be done and it can be debated on how to go about handling it. I've been researching it. There's got to be some safeguard, a balance of power to check things. In the republic the senate had too much power. In the Empire, there is only one power. There has to be a check and balance, but things have to get done…"

Padmé nodded. Leia did have a point. "Well, the republic had been working the same way for the last twenty-five thousand years and the people have changed. Perhaps we need a new way of doing things."

"That's the problem," Leia said sighing. "That's what's got me confused. I don't know how to go about doing that, presenting something like that to the alliance. They'd think I was the next Palpatine…"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. No government is perfect, but they can all be improved, even the republic had many flaws," Padmé said. "But it was our unwillingness to address those flaws when others pointed it out that led to its fall. We can't make that same mistake again…"

Leia groaned and abruptly sat up starting to head out the room. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know Leia was a champion for the new republic originally, but an even like being trained by Pesinoé can change that. So now she's confused about what she wants which was kind of Pesinoé's goal to begin with. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was funny. It propels the plot in a way, but as Black Rose said, the story does move slower than my last ones… It's better than it was before. I think it has something to do with the fact the return of the jedi was like that. I mean. they rescued Han, Luke went to Dagobah, and then they went to Endor and I really had a hard time figuring out how I was going to make this different. I had to do some serious cutting of dragging parts in this and because it's like this, I'm putting up two chapters today, back to back. The next chapter is where the real stuff starts happening. I will say though that someone hit right on the nail what was going to happen, but I won't spoil it. Read, enjoy, and review please!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Four

"Fine!" Leia yelled. "If you want to starve, do it. But you can never say that we didn't try to offer you kindness. That just proves that we aren't as evil as your master has taught you… you…"

Leia proceeded to call Mara something very vile in huttese. While they weren't surprised that Leia had lost her temper with Mara because everyone except Luke had on the course of their trip to Dagobah, they didn't know she could speak any huttese.

Leia stomped back to where everyone else was setting the tray of food they had prepared for the assassin on the table.

"Forget her. Let her starve if that's what she wants. Sitting in there acting like a big baby because we won't let her go back to her master," Leia snapped sitting next to an equally pissed Anakin.

"Where did you learn some huttese?" Padmé asked.

"It couldn't be helped. Dad always speaks in huttese when he's angry and I picked up a few words," Leia said.

Padmé turned to Anakin looking displeased. "Anakin! I will not have you influencing our daughter with that kind of language. You're going to have to learn some self control and restraint on that."

"As if she were the most angelic princess in the galaxy anyway mom," Luke pointed out. "Besides, she's twenty-two."

Padmé looked at her son. "Why don't you try talking to Mara, Luke? Maybe she'll listen to you."

"I'd rather not have my peace of mind disturbed," Luke replied calmly. "Two angry force users on this ship is enough. Besides, if I get angry, no one will be able to stop Father and Leia from killing her."

Anakin and Leia looked at Luke puzzled for a moment before looking away to try and release their anger. Luke knew why they looked at him. They could feel the untruth in his words. He probably could go to Mara and make her see that it was pointless to starve herself to death. That meant she'd never get away and to the emperor. But he didn't want to. He didn't know what it was, but the force was practically jumping up and down with excitement over Mara being there, and it was in relationship to him.

He had a weird feeling around Mara. It felt something like the first time he wielded a light saber. Right then, he knew it was his destiny to become a jedi and he wouldn't escape that. He had felt the same way when he chased Mara and subdued her. Sure they were fighting the whole time. No one had gotten under his skin like that in a while, but he knew that feeling. And it scared him to death. She was an assassin for the empire for Force's sake, their enemy. Luke groaned inwardly. Why did the force throw this wrench in his life, when it seemed like he finally understood what the force wanted for him somewhat?

He sat for a while longer and then got up. There was no use putting it off. He may as well go willingly before he was forced to.

Luke picked up the tray of food and went to the room they had locked Mara in. He didn't bother knocking seeing as she would probably just insult him anyway. So he opened the door and used the forced to stop the pillow she had thrown.

Luke sighed and drew in on the force. He might have to heed the no emotions part right about now. Instead of offering her the food, he sat in on the floor in the corner and then sat next to her on the floor. Maybe being friendly wasn't the approach to take.

"I hope you didn't come in here to try and get friendly with me farm boy, because your family tried and failed to do so," Mara snapped.

"Relax jade," Luke said rolling his eyes. "I'm just here to make sure you eat something is all. Can't have you dying on us."

"I'm not planning on dying. I'm going to escape."

"We're in the middle of hyperspace. To where?" Luke asked pointedly.

"Back to the emperor and then I'm going to tell him what your whole family is up to and that Pesinoé is conspiring against him," Mara declared.

"He'll kill you. You do know that?" Luke asked calmly despite the fact that Mara was getting riled up.

"Like my prospects with you all are better," Mara shot.

"They are."

"Besides," Mara continued. "You're lying. My master wouldn't do something like that. I've been nothing but loyal to him unlike that traitor of an apprentice."

Luke tilted his head. "He won't make you his apprentice if that's what you think, at least, as far what I know from what Pesinoé told my sister."

"I'm not listening to you," Mara snapped. "Get out of here farm boy before I lose my temper again."

"Don't you wonder why you couldn't overpower me before?"

Mara suddenly turned to look at him and Luke held back a smile. He knew that would get her attention. According to Leia, she had been playing for power the whole time she was with Pesinoé.

"Well it's just because you're more trained. If I had all my weapons, you'd be a dead man right now Skywalker," Mara said confidently.

Luke decided trying to bait the stubborn woman wasn't going to work. He was only succeeding in frustrating himself, so he decided to just tell her.

"Your force potential has been blocked."

"What the heck are you on about farm boy?" Mara asked eying the food. She was getting a little hungry.

Luke looked the red head oddly and then said, "You mean you don't feel the block on your force potential?"

"What block?" Mara asked warily.

Luke sensed her seem to let her guard down a little… just a little. She hadn't seemed to forget that they were enemies and Luke reminded himself that he shouldn't either.

"The emperor's biggest fear is those with more power than him. It means on some level that he can't control them. That's why he probably wants to get rid of Pesinoé. According to Leia, she doesn't bow for anybody when it contradicts what she wants to do."

Mara rolled her eyes and picked up a piece of bread off the tray. "Who are you telling Skywalker? I've worked with the woman since I was ten. The emperor can barely keep that torgruta in line. It's like watching over a rebellious animal. Tamed, yet it's not wise to rub her the wrong way."

"And so if the emperor let you have your full power, let you be fully trained, you'd be just like her. Don't you think?"

Mara laughed. "I see what you're doing farm boy. I'm not stupid. You're trying to make me question my faith in the emperor. Well it won't work. You're the evil one here. I'll be doing the galaxy a favor once I get rid of you."

Luke sighed, his patience long since dissipated. "And I thought Pesinoé had it bad. Your blind faith in the emperor is going to get you killed. It's almost like you're his slave or something."

"How dare you!" Mara screeched. "I am not a slave. I am the master of my own life. Not that old rotting corpse."

"Then why do you call him master?" Luke asked pointedly.

Mara found herself at a loss for words for a moment before she found her voice. "Because I serve him, but it's not a slave relationship."

"Alright then," Luke challenged with a smile. "So if you went to him right now and asked him to let you out of your service to him, he'd let you go?"

Mara faltered. She hadn't expected that one. "Why would I do that?"

"Answer the question Jade," Luke replied. For some reason, this girl seemed to bring out a boldness that he didn't normally have. Then again, the force made him more confident too.

"I don't have to if I don't want to and I'm not going to," she decided standing up with her arms crossed.

Luke stood up beside her, just in case she decided to try something. He put a hand on his face and then snapped in frustration with her, "Must you be so difficult. All me and my family are trying to do is work with you, which is a lot more than you probably would have done for us. In fact, this _is_ a lot more than you've done for us."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Get over it farm boy. Besides, what have I done to you?"

Luke looked at her in disbelief and then began to tick off on his fingers, "Helped Pesinoé hold my whole family against their will, froze Han in carbonite, captured my mother before that, chased us through an icy tunnel on Hoth, and tried to kill my sister before that… Need I go on?"

"Well I was doing it on the emperor's orders," Mara snapped violently.

"So you admit it," Luke said trying not to laugh at how easy it was to rile Mara up. "You didn't really want to do those things?"

Mara looked at Luke with a dangerous calm, but Luke knew that was it for her. She had lost it.

"You know what! If this is some new tactic for your damn rebellion to recruit Imperial officers, it's a really bad one. Just leave me alone," Mara said and then kicked the tray over. "And keep you food."

Luke rubbed his temple and muttered, "You may be beautiful and I might like you a little, but you have a temper worse than a krayt dragon."

That really set the woman off and all the while, no matter what she did, the force was telling him to overlook it and see that this woman was going to mean something to him one day. Luke sighed. He already felt somewhat attached to her despite her less than welcoming attitude, not to mention…

Mara suddenly stopped. "Wait! What did you say?"

Luke went over his earlier words and cursed. He hadn't intended to say that out loud. It was supposed to stay in his head.

"That you have a worse temper than a krayt dragon," Luke repeated and the woman shook her head.

"Before that."

Luke found himself feeling like he had when he first came to the rebellion, a shy farm boy caught up in something he felt he didn't really belong tangled up in. He turned red and looked anywhere except the woman's face. He had no real experience with women except maybe one or two girls in the rebellion. Nothing serious… Not that this was serious or ever would be he told himself firmly.

"I said you were beautiful," Luke repeated.

"And," Mara said with what Luke thought was… a hint of a smile.

"I might like you… a little."

Mara looked at him, dumbstruck. No one had ever told her that. They were usually too afraid of her to say something like that. She was speechless. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt strangely pleased at the admission. Suddenly she felt pulled to the young jedi. She smirked as he tried to back up and duck out the room. She stopped him.

"Oh really?" she asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia sighed when she heard Luke yell something from where she was sitting and then Mara Jade proceed to explode. She thought maybe Luke would have better luck than they would, being that he was a lot more patient that any of them, even more than their mother to some degree. Leia blamed it all on his force training and while she knew her parents were worried about her and her emotional instability, Leia worried that Luke would lose himself in the force. It was like two people were struggling for power. Luke the jedi and Luke the person. Then there was the added fact that he still hadn't really gotten over the fact that their parents had hidden who they were from them… Leia didn't even want to think about it. She had enough to deal with. But maybe her father knew something about the jedi thing.

"Father, can I ask you something?" she asked. Anakin looked up from where he had been talking with Padmé.

"Hm?"

Leia opened her mouth to start and then closed it.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Padmé asked.

Leia nodded. "That's the point. I don't hear Jade arguing with Luke."

Padmé's eyes widened and then she looked at Anakin. Silence could only mean that Luke or Mara had killed each other. She had noticed upon Mara's arrival on board that Luke seemed a bit irritated about something. And while she wasn't force sensitive like the rest of her family, she certainly wasn't blind to her son's feelings. He seemed confused. She started to mention it but then Anakin got up and went to the room Luke had just gone in.

Leia and Padmé followed.

Anakin opened the door and Padmé prepared herself for what she might see. _Nothing_ could have prepared them for what they did see. Padmé couldn't even find words for it. Leia was slack jawed and Anakin started to chant the jedi code in his head to stop himself from trying to choke his son right then and there.

Luke and Mara were in a serious make-out session, oblivious to everyone behind them. After a few moments, Anakin exploded.

"Luke Skywalker!" he boomed.

Luke and Mara jumped apart. Luke turned scarlet and even Mara had the decency to look embarrassed. Anakin began to rant furiously under his breath using a few choice words in huttese. Luke sighed. He wasn't going to sit and listen to his father fuss at him in his anger, not that his father had the right anyway. It may be better that the man cooled off. He did have some dark side tendencies…

Luke closed their bond and walked out the room past the rest of his family. Meanwhile, it was taking all Anakin's might not to kill the assassin right then and there. Instead he stepped out the room, pushing Leia and Padmé back with him and closed the door.

Leia didn't know how to feel. She was a cross between shocked, outraged, and highly amused. Padmé looked at her and briefly glanced in the direction Luke had gone before turning to their father trying to quell his obvious anger. Leia hadn't even seen him get that angry on Bespin and decided instead of trying to talk her father out of hurting Luke, she'd go talk with her brother.

As she did, she heard her father mutter to his wife in an effort to lighten his own mood, "When we get the chance, I am seriously going to sit the two of them down and discuss courtship and choosing mates. I swear. A smuggler for a son-in-law and an assassin that Luke barely knows… I swear Padmé. They'll succeed in driving me to the dark side better that any of Palpatine's manipulations ever could have."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That scene with Mara was in another story (Not like that. It was in a different circumstance) I read that was discontinued. But the thing was that it worked for the story and I said, hm. Let's see how we can use this. I think Anakin took it worse than Vader did in that story depending on how you look at it. It was amusing and I felt like putting it in at the time though I seriously considered nixing it. If your story was the one I borrowed the idea from, know that I give you full credit for it.

So the next chapter is where I get the ball rolling and more Pesinoé. Hope you enjoyed. Review this chapter first and then move on to the next please!


	5. Chapter 5

You know, just this quick in posting the last chapter and this one, I figured out why this story seems to move slower than the others… In the last one so much was happening that there was no time for the Skywalkers to sit down and settle issues, hell, they didn't even know they had issues to settle and so the action kind of propelled that. In this one, it's more of an internal conflict going on. Pesinoé's has to make her decision, Luke has his issues that need to be resolved, Leia is reluctant to use the force, Padmé is struggling to believe that there is good in Pesinoé although she'll stand by her family… It's one of those things where they have to slow down and resolve all this before the confrontation or my story could go on forever…

Just an observation. Read, enjoy, and review please!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Five

Leia rolled her eyes as she listened to her father rant to Luke about his… impulsiveness with Mara jade. Luke had long since gotten over his embarrassment and was now very annoyed at their father's protectiveness. It didn't help that not only was he confused about what had happened, but he had issues with his dad to begin with and at this rate his dad was going to know it soon.

He hadn't intended to kiss Mara. It had just happened. He hadn't planned on it. In fact, it was the furthest thing from his mind when he went to talk to her. There was some kind of connection between him and Mara.

"Father," Luke finally said as they walked through the swamp trying to find Yoda's hut.

"She's an Imperial Assassin Luke. She works for Palpatine! And we walk in to find you down her throat. I expected better from you."

"Father," Luke said a little louder.

Leia sighed. She had already talked to Luke and given her chewing out, and he confided in her that he had no idea what happened. It was like he wasn't in control of his body, and it took a while to realize what was going on.

"_And when did you realize what was happening? While you were making out with her or when we came in?" Leia asked dryly._

Luke had turned so red he appeared to be having a heat stroke.

"Apparently you missed the part of jedi training that had to do with self discipline. I don't agree with the banning emotions completely thing, but the controlling desires and lust is something we're going to have to revisit or go over completely if Yoda didn't mention it to you."

It didn't look like their father was going to stop anytime soon and Luke had enough of his father's fussing, especially since until a year ago, he and Leia didn't know he was even alive.

"Would you shut up already Father," Luke snapped suddenly.

Both Leia and Anakin jumped at that.

"I got it the first kriffing time you said it, and to be honest, I don't care. You forfeited your rights to have a say in what goes on in my life a long time ago. I'm an adult now, and I turned out alright without you. I don't need your help, and I don't need you trying to make up for lost times. You had the chance to do that and blew it. So leave it alone already," he snapped and stormed ahead of a shocked Leia and Anakin.

Leia turned to her father and put her hand in his arm as she felt his hurt in the force.

"You know he didn't mean it Daddy. He just took it a lot harder than I did," she explained.

Anakin patted Leia's hand. "I know princess. Doesn't stop it from hurting though."

Luke had taken the news that their parents were alive and had been right in front of them a lot harder than Leia had. While Leia made her displeasure known as soon as she realized it, she had come around to the idea and realized they had done it for her own good. Luke on the other hand acted passive about the whole thing, like it really didn't matter to him. He acted like it didn't make a difference. Well, that's how Luke acted in his attitude toward Anakin. They hadn't even had a proper conversation in the last year. He tolerated Padmé a lot better.

"I just don't get it Leia. It's like instead of the knowledge making us closer, he's pushing me away," Anakin pointed out and Leia stopped.

"You mean you don't know?" Leia asked. "You don't feel it?"

"Feel what? Luke's shield's himself from me more so nowadays. I don't have a clue what's going on with him," Anakin said kicking some dirt up in his frustration.

"He resents you and mother, well more you than mother," Leia added.

"Why? What have I done to him?"

"All his life he never had any parents. They were dead to him. And although I had the same situation, I did have the Organa's who I thought of as parents and my real parents being dead never bothered me that much, not to mention mother was with me the whole time. She was more my mother to me than Breha was in fact. Maybe somewhere, I knew who she was. But Luke… He just had an aunt and an uncle. He won't admit it, but those years on Tatooine were really lonely for him. They couldn't relate to him about the force, though he loved Owen and Beru very much despite it," Leia explained

"Was it really that bad?" Anakin asked.

"I mean yeah. Tatooine's no resort last I heard," Leia said dryly. "And you were there in a way that you knew Luke and he saw you every now and then, but not _there_ there."

"And how do you know?"

"Because I would have felt the same way with mother if she hadn't been with me in the first place. I got everything a normal mother and daughter relationship would have had. Luke didn't get any of that father and son bonding. He's upset because he missed out and he can't get those years back."

"He told you all of this?" Anakin suddenly asked a little skeptical.

Leia rolled her eyes. "For the last three years, I was the only biological family Luke had. He tells me everything… and he blew up at me one day because he was jealous of me and mother's relationship. Anyway, he had come to terms with the fact that you and mother were dead. So when we both found out you were alive, and in less than ideal situations might I add, Luke didn't know how to cope and he still doesn't. One part of him is just glad you're alive and the other part of him wishes you were still dead. He feels like you wanted nothing to do with him when he needed you the most."

Anakin sighed and with regret evident in his tone said, "I didn't know. If that's how he feels why not just say it."

Leia looked at Anakin pointedly and said, "You know Luke. He's very secretive. He has the outward appearance of calm and cool but bottles everything up. If you don't ask and pry it out of him, he won't tell. You're a little like that too."

Leia ran ahead to catch up with Luke and Anakin heard her fussing at him about his attitude problem, but Luke was being stubborn. It was no use talking to him when he was in one of his moods.

"Okay," Luke said. "We're here."

Leia raised her eyebrow as she looked at the small hut. "This is it?"

"Yeap."

"Will we all fit in that?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and started toward the hut.

"I still don't understand why we all had to come here," Leia pointed out. "He trained you, not me."

"You really should start opening back up to the force," Anakin said as he ducked inside the hut behind Luke.

"I have been. I know it's saying we all need to be here, but I don't understand what this has to do with all of us," said Leia following behind her father.

"Hm," a green creature was saying when she came in. "That face you make. Look I so old to young eyes?"

Leia fought to keep from laughing in disbelief as she sat next to her father.

"Of course not," Luke replied trying to hide his expression.

"I do. Yes I do. Sick have I become. Old and weak," Yoda said with a chuckle and pointed at all of them. "When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not. Hm?"

"You mean to tell me this is Yoda?" Leia asked dryly. "Luke should feel much better about his height now."

Yoda hit her in the knee with his cane.

"Ow!" Leia exclaimed.

"Size not matter. Underestimate a person because of appearance, you should not. Learn that from Darth Pesinoé, you should have," Yoda reprimanded.

Leia sighed. He had a point. "My apologies."

Yoda coughed and went over to his bed. "Soon rest, I will. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it, I have."

Luke looked at Yoda with alarm and Anakin was shocked. He never thought he would see the day Yoda died. Everyone knew he was old, so old some people thought he was immortal.

"Master Yoda, you can't die," Luke said.

Yoda smiled. "Strong I am with the Force… but not that strong! Twilight is upon me and soon night must fall. That is the way of things, the way of the Force."

"But I need your help. I've come back to complete the training."

Anakin couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy. If that's all Luke was concerned about, Anakin could always finish his training. He was a jedi, the boy's father no less.

"No more training do you require. Already know that which you need," Yoda sighed, lying back on his bed.

Luke looked at the man expectantly. "Then I am a jedi?"

Yoda shook his head. "Not yet," he said and then looked at all three force strong Skywalkers. "One thing remains for you and your sister. Help your father in his confrontation with Darth Pesinoé you must…"

Anakin began to speak, but Leia spoke up.

"Me! But I'm not a jedi. I don't have jedi training," she protested.

"Taught you the ways of the force Pesinoé did, but taught you the ways of the jedi, your father did. Learn it you did while resisting the dark side. Matter not where training come from or how it was gotten. Only that force training you have. What you do with it, the master does not decide. Again, Pesinoé good example of that, she is," Yoda pointed out.

Leia didn't protest further, but still had an inkling of doubt in her mind.

"But I thought this was their fight now. I can't confront Pesinoé. I can't find it in me kill her if that's what it comes to," Anakin protested.

Yoda shook his head. "The chosen one you are. Meant to destroy the sith you were, but do it without your children you could not. Test for all of you it will be. Master of the new order, you will become."

"But I don't want that," Anakin said and then added, "Not anymore anyway."

Yoda looked at Anakin with a smile, but not sad. It was approving, something that Anakin rarely ever got from the Master.

"Ready now you are for this burden. Help you your children will. One last battle against the dark side you have," Yoda said and beckoned them closer.

All three leaned forward.

"Remember, a jedi's strength, flows from the force it does. But beware. Anger, fear, aggression. The dark side are thy. Start down that path, forever will it dominate you destiny," Yoda said coughing then added. "Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor or suffer Pesinoé's fate you all will… Strong with the force, your family is. End of an old era and beginning of a new one, your family is. Bound together by love you are… Use it… Use it and..."

Yoda let out his last breath and began to fade away.

"What's happening?" Leia asked softly as Yoda disappeared before their eyes.

Anakin gestured for them to leave while saying, "Luke, Leia. When there is the force, there is no true death. Be glad that you're witness to it. It took me years to realize it."

When they were out, Leia sat on a random log next to Luke who had his arms crossed and was unusually quiet. Their father began to pace.

"So what now?" Leia asked in frustration. "What are we supposed to do? We can't save Pesinoé if everyone expects us to kill her. If that's the case, we'll surely fail our last test."

Anakin shook his head. "There has to be a way. There must be something that will put this all into perspective."

Leia started to say something and then felt something from Luke, something that felt a little like enlightenment. But just as quick as it was, he shielded his emotions again and became passive.

She turned to him. "You know something!" she accused. "What aren't you telling?"

Luke didn't say. He just sat with his arms crossed. That told Leia all she needed to know.

"You do know something," she shouted standing up. "Tell us Luke. Right now isn't the time to be keeping secrets. I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to get over it!"

"Just leave it Leia," Luke grumbled.

Anakin grabbed Leia's hand before she smacked Luke upside the head and put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"That's enough. I don't know what's gotten into you or when this started, but we don't have time for this," he said firmly.

Luke shrugged his father's hand off his shoulder and muttered something under his breath before walking away. When he was sure his father and Leia weren't coming after him, he sat down on a fallen tree. He felt a familiar presence next to him and jumped.

"This isn't the time to let past decisions break you apart. That's exactly what the Emperor wants," Obi-Wan said gravely.

"Obi-Wan," Luke said first and then sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Luke didn't wait for him to reply. "You told me Pesinoé killed them."

"When Ahsoka turned to the dark side, your father was a broken man. It was like losing a child. Ahsoka ceased to exist and became Darth Pesinoé. You didn't see your father that day. It was like a part of him died. There's a part of Anakin that will never return because of this. You only know him as he is, but I knew him before… He never had so many dark tendencies. He used to be a very light hearted person and he still is to some degree, but seeing his apprentice turn… It humbled him and so from a certain point of view what I told you was true," Obi-Wan replied.

Luke sighed. "A certain point of view… That's just a nice way to say you lied."

"Luke," Obi-Wan said patiently. "You're going to find out that many of the truths we cling to greatly depend on our point of view."

Luke didn't say anything but felt his father and sister approach. When they got to him, Anakin sighed.

"I don't blame you for being angry with us Luke. I could say it was the council's fault, but… If I had went ahead and told you, it wouldn't have been the first time I disobeyed them. I went against them when I married your mother and we had you," Anakin admitted.

"You're forgetting when you didn't kill Pesinoé," Leia pointed out.

Anakin scowled. "I was right not to. There's still good in her."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm not sure. Whatever good was in her was greatly diminished after what happen on Bespin. She feels like you've betrayed her all over again."

"I didn't betray her the first time," Anakin pointed out.

"But she's convinced you did," said Leia. "She's convinced we all did."

"You all can't use that to justify who she is and what she's done. If you all can't find it in yourselves to kill her or do what is necessary when the time comes, then the emperor has already won. You all are the only hope," Obi-Wan said gravely.

"What did Yoda mean by that anyway?" Anakin asked suddenly. "He talked about us being the start of a new era and the ending of an old…"

"You were part of the old order Anakin and with its destruction you're the end of that era. The Skywalker family is destined to bring about a new more perfect order and learn from the mistakes of the old," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin could hardly believe it. "You mean…"

Obi-Wan smiled as he stood up and began to walk away. "Let's just say, the old council doesn't really have much of a say in what happens in the affairs of the new order. They trust you'll handle the new order well. They've left the matter up in the air."

He started to walk away and then turned back to Luke with a warning expression.

"Remember Luke, it doesn't do well to hold on to dark emotions and resentment. The emperor will use that against you. You must let it go if you all are to overcome him," Obi-Wan said and before Luke could say anything he faded away.

Luke avoided Leia and his father's gaze. Luke had a feeling Leia told their father what was bothering him, but that didn't mean he planned to pour his heart out to the man.

They headed back to the ship and as they started up the ramp were met by loud clanging sounds.

"That's it you. I don't care if you're Luke's girlfriend. Off my ship," Han yelled.

Anakin winced when Han put Luke's relationship to Mara that way and muttered discontentedly, "If you still want to have a girlfriend Luke. You better go save her from Han."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pesinoé waited patiently with a thousand other imperial troops lined in tight formation waiting for the Emperor. The ramp lowered and the room fell deathly silent as finally the emperor came into view and started down the ramp followed by his Imperial aids. She bowed before him along with all the other Imperial troops.

The emperor stopped in front of Pesinoé and nodded his head.

"Rise, my old friend," he said and Pesinoé stood.

The relationship between Pesinoé and Sidious had been tense in the last year. Not only did Pesinoé know that he sought Luke Skywalker as his new apprentice, but he also knew that she wanted Leia. The only thing stopping them from killing each other was that neither had their selected new apprentices. Pesinoé couldn't kill the Emperor alone and the Emperor would not risk killing his current apprentice while it was not certain that he would gain another. They were at a stalemate.

"The Death Star will be completed on schedule," Pesinoé said as she walked by her master's side.

"You have done well Lady Pesinoé," the emperor said. "And now I sense you wish to continue your search for the Skywalkers?"

Pesinoé held back a laugh. To be honest Pesinoé wasn't sure what she wanted. If it were up to her, she'd leave running into them again by chance. When she did, she'd punish Leia for betraying her master (Pesinoé still needed an apprentice no matter how angry she was) and then kill the rest of her family. But her active search had been put on hold. The more she looked for them, the more she began to doubt what she planned to do. It was driving her crazy.

"Yes, master," Pesinoe said instead. The emperor would only punish her for having such thought. Rethinking her sith life was like admitting what her former master said was true and it wasn't. Her old self was long dead and gone.

"Patience my friend. In time they will seek you out and when they do, you will bring them all before me. They have grown strong. Only together can we deal with them."

"Whatever you wish," Pesinoé replied sourly.

He laughed to himself. "Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen it."

Pesinoé looked at the emperor and then away from him. Sometimes she swore the old man was blind despite his ability to see the future. Did he pay no attention to the light side of the force? It was growing stronger. The emperor frowned at her sudden silence.

"I sense that you are distracted my apprentice. What is on your mind?"

Pesinoé's thoughts went back to her visions and she crossed her arms.

"I've been having visions about An- Skywalker," she said softly.

"Visions?" her master pried.

"Yes. I…" Pesinoé started to tell him about her visions but thought better of it before switching her game plan. The emperor didn't need to know about them. He already didn't like her attachment to him.

"I fear that the force may be beginning to work against us," Pesinoé admitted.

Palpatine almost rolled his eyes. His apprentice had been concerned about this for weeks.

"You fear that the jedi will overcome us?"

"No," Pesinoé said insulted. She didn't fear much of anything. "I'm just saying that in my observations of the force lately, it's not as dark. I find myself weaker."

"Are you sure that it's not because of your… weakness?"

Pesinoé sighed. "I harbor nothing but ill will for the Skywalkers," she said trying to convince herself more than she was Palpatine. "But it's as if the force is at war with itself. And a push in either direction will mean victory. I'm just saying that maybe we should be more cautious."

Sidious frowned. "I have foreseen the future. Everything is going according to plan."

Pesinoé then did something she had hardly ever done then."But the future is always in motion and if we're not careful we'll end up just like the jedi, so arrogant and sure of our longevity that we'll be blind to what is right in front of us, and the sith order will become extinct!"

Pesinoé regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth. Sure she always disobeyed the emperor eventually and it had gotten her in trouble, but she usually did it when she was out of his presence. She had never blatantly argued with him before.

"Damn it," she muttered to herself as the sith lightning struck her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I just loved writing Pesinoé's inner conflict. It was like writing a person with a bit of a split personality to me and it's so fun! Anyway, I have a math test and I need to look over my notes, so I hope you enjoyed. Review please and keep in mind the double update!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so the date for my second essay in my other class was extended but I need to go on and write it up anyway and pry myself from trying to edit this, find an online job (which if you all have any suggestions, let me know), and writing Light of Liberty and Sanctioned by an Angel to do it. So I'm going to post this and I swear I won't go to typing those stories up until I've edited my other essay (Including making sure I get this MLA format works cited down) and gotten a draft down for my second… Yeah right. Like that'll happen. Anyway you Father/Son lovers will love the end of this chapter. Read, enjoy, and review! And fuss at me for reading your reviews and typing fics instead of doing my essay if you please. I know I'm going to do it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Six

"Alright," Mara said coming to the room everyone was sitting in on the falcon. Instantly, all hands went to grab a weapon before they saw that Luke was walking behind her.

Anakin looked at Luke. Father and son were both still a little sour at one another, and Anakin didn't think bringing Mara Jade in to talk would help. Mara noticed Anakin's stare and chanced a glance a Luke who nodded encouragingly.

Mara sighed loudly and cast her eyes upwards.

"Since I'm probably out of favor with the Emperor and I'm pissed off at Pesinoé and the fact that the emperor won't train me as his new apprentice," she began and looked like she was going to continue before Luke cut her off.

"She's going to help us."

"But that doesn't make me a rebel. I'm only doing this for revenge. Got that?" Mara snapped.

Han smirked. "Sure, that's what you say… But we all know what Luke did to convince you…"

"Han," Luke said through gritted teeth trying to keep down a blush. "We did not…"

"So do you know anything that can help us?" Leia asked excitedly and Mara shook her head.

"I've been out of commission for the last year princess. I don't know what's going on. Even if I weren't, I wasn't as privy to information as Pesinoé and other higher ranks were. I was still just a hand. I can tell you that the new death star isn't do to be completed for a few months so now's as good a time to destroy it as you're ever going to get," Mara admitted.

When they got to where the rebel star cruisers were gathered, Luke turned to the red headed woman.

"The Alliance leaders are going to want to brief you," Luke warned and then added for good measure. "Behave Jade."

"Last I checked, I didn't agree to do this because I wanted another Master Skywalker," Mara sniped and then added with a smirk, "But don't worry. I won't try to kill anyone. I don't even have any weapons."

"I wouldn't put it past you without weapons," Luke pointed out.

"I don't know whether to feel insulted or flattered," Mara muttered.

Padmé laughed at the interaction between Luke and Mara as she walked with Anakin who only held back a growl.

"First Leia goes out with a smuggler and now Luke's in love with an Imperial assassin. The force has a wonderful sense of humor," Anakin muttered.

"I think it's cute. Besides, I think he's more confused about how he feels about her more than anything. He did just meet her a day ago," Padmé replied.

"I doubt it. How can he feel anything for someone he doesn't even know," Anakin grumbled as he sat down in the war room and waited for them to be addressed.

Padmé raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

"I think it's inherited. I seem to remember a little boy about this high," Padmé said indicating with her right hand, "calling me an angel and promising to marry me when we first met."

"I knew that we were destined to be through the force," said Anakin.

"And did it occur to you that Luke might be feeling the same thing?" Padmé asked crossing her arms. "Mind you, he's a trained jedi now and you weren't. So he'd be more sure than you were, right?"

Anakin conceded. Padmé had him there. He didn't bother arguing with her and tried to ignore her smugness as he saw Lando with Han. He had to admit, he preferred Han to Lando.

"A general hm?" Anakin asked Lando.

Landa shrugged and gestured to Han. "Well, someone must have told them about my little maneuver at the battle of Taanab."

"Well don't look at me pal. I just said you were a fair pilot. I didn't know they were lookin' for somebody to lead this crazy attack," Han pointed out.

Anakin wished he could be the one to lead it. It would be just like the clone wars and he would be doing his second favorite thing in the galaxy, flying. He'd rather be with his family any day though. Speaking of that family, he searched the room for Luke. He had disappeared earlier, but now he was sitting up front next to Han.

"…General Calrissan has volunteered to lead the fight attack," Ackbar said snapping Anakin out his thoughts.

"What did he say?" he asked Padmé

"You must be worried about something if you missed all that," Padmé said intently listening to the plan.

"I'll explain later," Anakin promised.

Padmé nodded. "Ackbar was going over the intelligence information on the second Death Star and its current position orbiting around Endor."

Anakin looked at the holographic layout and furrowed his eyebrows. "It's much bigger than the first one. I have to wonder how much money the emperor has wasted on it when it could have gone to aid some of the planets he ruined."

"We've stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator," Madine continued.

"I wonder who they found to pull that off," Anakin muttered to Padmé. "It sounds dangerous. I'd like to go down there with them."

"General Solo, is your strike team assembled?"

Anakin looked at Han in surprise. "So that pirate is finally committing to the rebellion. Perfect…"

"Took him long enough," Padmé said smiling at Leia whose countenance immediately brightened at she looked at Han in admiration.

"Maybe, but now that means I can't use the excuse that he and Leia don't have the same commitments," Anakin muttered.

"Ani!" Padmé said slapping him on the leg.

"What?" Anakin asked seriously. "It says something about a man when he can't dedicate himself to something. It means he can't dedicate himself to a woman. I'm only looking out for Leia's well being."

Padmé rolled her eyes and turned back to the front.

"Uh General…" Leia started raising her hand.

"Count us in," Luke finished.

"I may as well go," someone said from the back of the room.

Anakin looked back and saw Mara was just coming back in and looked to be in a bad mood. Then again, it seemed like she was always in an everlasting bad mood.

Mara glared at Han, glanced briefly at Leia and made her way to sit next to Luke. He was probably the only one in the galaxy that could stand being around her since he seemed to like the woman so much. He with his laid back, calm personality and Mara with her horrible mood swings…

Anakin still wasn't happy about it, but considering what Leia told him, Anakin decided it would be best not to bother Luke about it again until they had a talk. It was long overdue. But that didn't mean he was going to let him get on that shuttle with Mara and no supervision.

"We're in too," Anakin said at the same time Padmé did.

Artoo beeped something to Threepio in a singsong tone and Threepio groaned.

"Exciting is hardly the word I would use."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke idly messed with the mechanics of his right hand as he waited for them to get ready to take off. It was twitching a little, and Luke had a feeling he damaged it when they were fighting Jabba on Tatooine. Either way, he didn't need his hand messing up on him on this mission. He stopped when he felt his father come up behind him and sighed. He should have known better than to think he was off the hook.

"Is this about what I did on Dagobah?" Luke asked in a dry tone.

"Hello to you too, son," Anakin said sarcastically.

Luke sighed. "Look. I'm sorry I blew up at you on Dagobah alright. I just had a lot on my mind."

"You're a horrible liar," Anakin pointed out. "You're not sorry and I know it. I can feel it remember?"

Luke put his shields back up and glared at his father for reading his mind.

"Whatever?" Luke muttered turning back to work on his hand.

"And now you're going to act like an immature teenager on me," Anakin snapped.

"How would you know? Not like you were there when I was a teenager," Luke shot back.

"That wasn't my fault," Anakin said raising his voice. "I couldn't."

"So you let fear stop you?"

"No. I was protecting you. I was risking your life just being up the road in Anchorhead!" Anakin said his temper rising.

"Sure," Luke replied as he looked away from Anakin.

Anakin sighed and reigned in on his temper. It would do no good to lose his temper, especially when, if Luke was anything like his mother in addition to his calm and cool, his son would just be even more unreasonable. Time for a different approach.

He sat next to Luke on the work bench. "Leia told me."

"What exactly did she tell you?" Luke said. His father gave him a look and Luke let go of the block he had on their link.

"Oh. She told you that," he said making a mental note to kill Leia later. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

Anakin paused and chanted the jedi code in his head. Luke was being incredibly difficult.

"Look," he finally said. "I don't know what you want me to do okay?"

Luke closed the panel on his hand and flexed his fingers saying, "It's okay. It doesn't matter. I've put it behind me."

"No," Anakin said. "It does matter. You haven't put it behind you. You can't because you haven't dealt with it. If you had I wouldn't be trying to talk to you about this right now and you wouldn't be holding a grudge."

Luke sighed loudly playing with the screw driver. "I said it's okay alright!"

"No it's not," Anakin said raising his voice. "Damn it. Suddenly I'm glad Pesinoé trained Leia. At least she didn't tell the girl to ignore her emotions. It's why I didn't want Yoda to train you in the first place. You're confusing bottling up your emotion with not letting them cloud your judgment. Stupid code and no emotion shit…" Anakin continued to mumble switching to huttese.

"I said," Luke said unable to keep his emotions in check anymore. "It's okay!" he yelled hitting the work table.

There was a loud crunching noise and Anakin looked around the room to see that many tools had been crushed like someone with superhuman strength had held them too tight and the metal work table now had a large dent in it from where Luke had punch it. Luke himself was avoiding eye contact with him now more than ever, but Anakin could still feel the swirled of emotions raging in him and the darkness inside him.

"Damn it," Luke muttered staring at the dent. He had lost control.

It was in that moment that Anakin saw that Luke was more like him than he originally thought. Whereas Leia had definitely inherited his temper, she had inherited her mother's openness. But Luke had inherited his secretiveness, Anakin's tendency to bottle things up, and that was more dangerous that any bad temper was because when it became too much, Anakin would lose it, a lot like Luke had then. It was only because of Padmé and Ahsoka to some degree that that part of him had come under control. Luke talked to Leia but still… Maybe Mara would be good for him.

"See what happens when you don't talk about what's bothering you," Anakin asked pointedly and continued before Luke could respond. "That's what happened to Pesinoé. She felt like she had no one to turn to, and Palpatine took the opportunity and used it to his advantage. The difference between you and her is that while she really didn't have anyone to turn to, you do. I'm here now Luke."

Luke tossed down the tool he had in his hands. "That's the point. You're here now, but before all this you weren't," Luke said with frustrated tears coming to his eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry," Anakin said patiently.

"I know it couldn't be helped maybe, but there's this part of me, the part of me that wished you were there to call me son and wanted someone there to understand what I was going through when my stupid uncle told me to stop going after some wild dream of adventure and making a difference so I could work on a stupid vaporator. I had come to terms that you were dead. That it couldn't be helped. But now knowing that you were right under my nose the whole time and then I lived right under you for three years and didn't know it! I should have known. I knew it was something…" Luke muttered trailing off before starting again.

"And then we find out and you come up with the crazy excuse that the dead jedi council forced it on you. Certainly didn't stop you from marrying mother. And now you say you're here now when you weren't there when it mattered to me the most… Hypocrite."

Anakin had to keep himself from wincing at the words, but there was some truth to what Luke said. Now that he thought about it, maybe there were a lot of things he could have done different and if given the chance would have done different. He came to the realization that Pesinoé's turn had affected him more than he thought. It left him a little cold and insensitive, somewhat dark and in doing so he had hurt the people close to him.

He thought he had conquered his darkness, but he had yet to really identify with it. Now he understood what Yoda meant when he said he couldn't have faced the sith without his children's help. There were some things Anakin had to come to grips with and only his children could help him realize it.

"You're right," Anakin finally replied and Luke looked up a little startled. It was no secret that his father had a lot of pride. The thing with Han and, Luke was betting eventually, Mara had definitely proved that. So for him to admit he might have been wrong was a phenomenon in itself.

"There was a lot I could have done different. Again, I let me fear get the best of me. Not the first time it's happened. I thought I was doing what was best for you by keeping my distance. I didn't realize that by keeping you away I was doing more harm than good," Anakin continued.

Luke sighed finally calmly down some. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. I might have over reacted a little, but I was always so jealous of Leia. She had some semblance of a regular family unit, but… It just kind of all came crashing down on me when we found out last year and I didn't know how to deal with it and I was just so focused on trying to be a good jedi and Yoda had drilled the emotion thing into me…"

"The sole reason I didn't want him to train you in the first place," Anakin muttered. "Don't get down on yourself. Just because the jedi are supposed to control their emotions doesn't mean you don't deal with them and understand why you're feeling them. If you don't admit why you're feeling them, you can never control them. Next time don't bottle them up."

"Still, I shouldn't have blown up with you. You couldn't help it. Either way, you're still my dad," Luke said apologetically.

Anakin shrugged. "Hey, I'd rather that then you coming at me with a light saber like your sister did. At least you weren't trying to kill me for it."

Luke grinned and Anakin engulfed him in a hug, the first real hug Father and Son ever had.

"Feeling better now?" Anakin asked as he watched Luke pull on his black glove.

"Much," Luke admitted. "I didn't know that was weighing me down so much. Now let's go see if we're ready to get to Endor and deal with the empire once and for all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In my original idea, Luke and Anakin didn't make amends until the final battle, but I realized that there would be so much going on in the last fight that it just couldn't fit in there without turning out to be a chaotic jumbled mess. Not to mention, although I repeat patterns and like playing with words and déjà-vu, I didn't want to do the whole child turning against Anakin thing again and knew if I did put the reconciliation in the final battle, that's where it was going. But since I am an avid Luke/Vader or Luke/Anakin fan, I decided to settle with this one instead.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7

You know that just after I updated light of liberty, my lights went out and so although my computer was charged, I couldn't log on to the internet (and besides that I like to keep the battery in those cases in case we have an emergency and need it). But my point is I was supposed to update this at six o'clock this morning. But maybe that's good. My essay is turned in and it's all out of my hands now so I can't really be nervous about it… except I really hope I get an A. I'm hoping that maybe… you know. If there are any mistakes in my work cited (because I've never had to cite works before) that she somehow overlooks it because that messes up a grade in one of my summer classes…

Anywho Read, enjoy, and review while I go submit my paper into .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Seven

"You warmed her up?" Han asked Luke who was next to Chewie, the poor wookie trying to figure out the controls.

"Yeah, she's coming up," he replied.

Han laughed at Chewie's complaint, "No. I don't think the empire had wookies in mind when they designed her Chewie."

Han looked out the window, glancing at the Falcon. Leia sensed his distraction and tapped him.

"You awake?"

"Yeah, I just got a funny feeling, like I'm never going to see her again," Han replied.

Leia looked at the Falcon and smiled. "Believe me, you'll be flying that hunk of junk for many years to come Han."

Han raised his eyebrow. "Was that you just trying to make me feel better or was that a force thing?"

Leia smiled knowingly and didn't reply, but Anakin who was standing a ways back said, "You'd be better off destroying that thing and building a brand new ship from all the parts you've slapped on."

Han turned to Anakin with a grin. "That reminds me Mr. Jedi. I think some rules are in order for this mission."

Anakin remained passive and glared at Han wondering what he was about to say.

"What rules?"

"Ah, you know so that we don't jeopardize the mission with your impulsiveness and hardheadedness," Han replied.

Anakin didn't know whether to laugh or try to choke the man, especially when he beckoned Mara over to tell her too.

"Number one, we work together. I'll have none of that running off to do your own thing in the middle of the mission," Han said starting to tick off his fingers.

"Listen you old scoundrel. I'll do exactly what I feel like doing," Mara snapped at the same time Anakin said, "I'd like to see you make me if I feel something in the force."

"Two, no arguing with me. Madine put me in charge of this mission," Han pointed out.

"I'm seriously questioning his judgment on that one," Anakin replied.

"I think you've let this leadership thing get to your head Solo. Don't make find another carbonite freezer for you," Mara snapped.

"And most importantly," Han said when he felt a little pressure on his neck, the tell tale sign that Anakin was annoyed with him, though Han was sure the man would never choke him… he hoped. "No trying to hurt the general in command of this expedition."

The pressure lessoned as Anakin thought about it for a while, before he let go of Han completely to sit next to Padmé. Luke laughed at the exchange between his father and Han. Han had better watch it. If he kept hanging over his father's head that he was the boss, his father might actually kill the ex-pirate.

When they started to approach Endor, Han began preparing to give the code.

"If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get outta here pretty quick Chewie," Han pointed out.

As Han transmitted the clearance code, Leia said, "Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid."

"It'll work," Han assured.

Anakin looked out the window to the Super Star Destroyer looming over Endor and said, "They would have let us through anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Han asked cautiously.

"Pesinoé's on that ship," Leia replied.

"Don't get all jittery you three," Han chided to the force sensitive Skywalkers on the shuttle. "There are a lot of command ships."

Anakin looked at Han pointedly and Han got the point. The last time he had doubted their ability, he and Leia had been captured on Bespin.

"Keep your distance though Chewie, but don't look like you're trying to keep your distance," Han added.

"Just act natural," Anakin said simply staring at the ship. It was definitely Pesinoé's, and he had no doubt that she knew they were on their way there.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come," Luke said to Leia. "We might be endangering this mission."

"Maybe it's your imagination kid," Han suggested. "Let's keep a little optimism here."

"Easy for you to say," Anakin pointed out. "You can't feel the force."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pesinoé stared out the window at the Death Star, combating her emotions about this whole situation. In a short time, the fate of the sith and the jedi would be decided and her dumb master was so sure of the future he saw, he was blind to the fact that there was a possibility that the sith would become extinct. Not that she dared to mention that again. The last thing she needed was more sith lightning.

"Piett," Pesinoé said as she looked at an incoming shuttle. "Where is that shuttle going? 

"Shuttle Tydirium, what is your cargo and destination?"

"Parts and technical crew for the forest moon," the voice replied over the comlink.

Pesinoé started when the voice came over the comlink. They had attempted to filter it, but it was Han Solo. So his friends had rescued him from Jabba's… She wondered what happened to Mara Jade. This was all part of her master's plan, but for the sake of it staying secret, she had to follow protocol.

"Do they have a clearance code?" she asked.

"It's an older code ma'am," Piett admitted. "But it checks out. I was just about to clear them."

Pesinoé opened up her senses a little more and sensed all the familiar presences, that scoundrel, the wookie, all the Skywalkers and… Mara Jade. So she was working with the rebels now? She wondered what had persuaded her.

"Shall I hold them?" Piett asked.

Pesinoé shook her head. Her master was going to kill her for what she planned to do, but if she were to make her own plan work, she had to disobey him. At least one of them would be dead by the end of this anyway.

"No, leave them to me. I'll deal with it," she said, her voice coming off softer than she intended.

Piett would have jumped if he had been in another situation. Lady Pesinoé didn't sound like herself. She almost sounded sad, not at all relishing in capturing potential rebels and possibly ending the rebellion. Something was off with the woman. She had been very solemn for the last few weeks.

"Carry on," Piett said to the controller and Lady Pesinoé turned to her remaining seven ladies.

"Did you handle it?" Pesinoé asked.

"Yes milady," the human said and bowed her head. "But if you don't mind us asking, why…?"

"I do mind," Pesinoé replied simply. "You are not to leave this star destroyer. Stay here and wait on my next instructions."

"But milady," a torgruta said stepping forward boldly. "We are concerned about you. You are not yourself."

Pesinoé shrugged. "You don't have to tell me that. I already know," she added looking at the shuttle as the controller gave the Tydirum clearance.

"Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course."

"I told you it was gonna work. No problem," Han said with a smug look at Anakin.

Anakin was still a bit uncertain about it. He was positive Pesinoé knew they were here and from the feeling he was getting from the rest of his family, including Padmé, they thought the same thing.

When they landed in a clearing, they put on helmets and made their way up a steep trail. Leia stood with Han as he led them on and Luke stood next to Mara, more so to keep an eye on her than actually wanting to be near her although that played a part in it.

Anakin and Padmé led up the rear with Threepio and Artoo. Padmé smiled.

"This reminds me of Genosis all over again," she said.

"Yeah," Anakin replied in agreement. "Except this time, we're trying to end a war."

"Sh," Leia said as she Chewie, Han, Luke and Mara dropped to the ground.

Anakin and Padmé followed. Not far below them were two Imperial Scouts wandering through the bushes in the valley.

"Shall we try and go around?" Leia asked.

"For what?" Mara asked. "We can take them out. You said yourself Pesinoé probably knows we're here anyway."

"But she probably hasn't alerted anyone. If they report to her, she'll be forced to follow protocol and send someone to get us," Anakin replied.

Mara rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous."

"This whole party will be for nothing if they see us," Han pointed out.

Anakin looked back at the squad and then to the scouts. "I'll handle this," he said starting down the hill quietly.

Han gaped at him and hurried after him. "Wait a minute. We went over this. We work as a team old man."

"Han, Ani wait a minute," Padmé said following them.

"They're not going anywhere without me," Mara said.

Luke and Leia sighed before following behind them. Somehow, Han had gotten ahead of Anakin and stepped on a twig. The imperial scout whirled around and knocked Han into a tree.

"Stupid scoundrel," Anakin yelled twirling his light saber. "I didn't need your help."

"Go for help," the scout said before Anakin silenced him with a quick slash in the chest.

The second scout took off and Chewie aimed his crossbow at it, but Padmé beat him to it with a shot from her blaster causing the scout to crash into a tree.

"There are more," Leia said as her senses went off.

"Move," Mara said throwing a knife right past Leia's head into the scout behind her. The knife embedded itself in his neck and he slumped to the ground.

"Thanks," Leia replied dryly still having to get used to the fact that Mara wasn't trying to kill her anymore, if only for Luke's sake.

"Don't mention it," Mara said taking out a blaster. "And I mean it. There are two more over there!"

Leia ran for a free bike.

"Wait a minute," Luke said chasing after the two. "Leia!"

Anakin noticed the two run off and groaned. "Luke! Leia!"

Padmé looked to where the two were speeding off. "Go follow them."

Anakin found an extra bike and followed after his two children. Meanwhile, Mara held up her blaster looking around for more scouts. She backed up into Padmé who had her blaster held up the same way.

"You think that was it?" Padmé asked carefully and Mara nodded as she put her blaster away.

Padmé did the same and sighed as Han declared they would wait for Luke, Leia, and Anakin. Padmé sat down on a rock while Mara leaned on a tree and Han checked on the rest of the squad. Padmé always talked with Han. The two of them could usually stike up a stimulating conversation and Han had come to her a long time ago wondering something about Leia. But while she had seen Han coming a mile away, Padmé would have never guessed her son would be so taken by a girl he had barely met two days ago.

While she believed that maybe the woman should be given a chance, unlike her husband, who couldn't see past her being an ex assassin for the emperor, Padmé still wanted to get a feel of the woman herself. Luke was after all her son, and she wouldn't have Mara playing his heart for ulterior motives.

"Why don't you come sit over here Mara," she asked the young woman softly.

Mara looked at her and seemed to think about it for a moment before sighing and making her way over.

She sat stiffly next to Padmé and the older woman rolled her eyes.

"You can relax," she chided gently.

"That's what a predator always says to its prey before it pounces. Excuse me if I'm a little nervous," Mara snapped.

Padmé scowled. "Don't you know how to trust anyone? I'm not trying to do anything to you. I just want to talk."

"Well, I've never exactly had a reason to trust anyone. The emperor probably doesn't care where I am, probably thinks I'm dead and if I go back to him I am dead for failing. I didn't exactly trust Pesinoé, but we had an understanding and she shipped me off to Jabba," Mara added.

"That was after you froze Han in carbonite," Padmé pointed out.

"And I've always taken care of myself so why did I need to trust anyone?" Mara asked.

Padmé nodded. She got the girl's point, but it only made her even more confused.

"You seem to trust Luke," she pointed out and Mara looked away. Padmé wasn't sure whether it was from embarrassment or confusion.

"That's different," Mara replied. "It's not that I really trust your son at all."

"I find that hard to believe coming from the girl I caught locked in a cell making out with him. You don't seem like the type to do that. There must have been some level of trust," Padmé pointed out.

"You don't need to trust a person to kiss them. Besides, I felt more compelled to do that than anything. It wasn't serious," Mara replied and Padmé raised her eyebrow.

"Let me put it this way then. I'm not exactly sure where your son and I stand. That just happened, but you're right. I trust him more than I trust any of you. I don't know why. Something is just telling me to. He's the only reason I'm on this stupid mission. I can't even begin to explain how he convinced me… Stupid jedi…"

Padmé smiled to calm Mara. It seemed like she was having a hard time even admitting any of this to her.

"Well I can assure you of this. Luke will never break your trust once you give it to him. If you learn to trust him, maybe he can restore your faith in people," Padmé suggested.

Mara laughed. "I've never had faith in people, only myself."

Artoo suddenly made a beeping sound alerting them that someone was coming. Everyone raised their blasters and out came Luke who didn't seem to notice that all the weapons were trained on him. Either that or he was too tired to care.

"Where's Anakin and Leia?" Han asked.

Luke looked up. "They didn't come back yet?" he asked.

"I thought they were with you," Padmé said.

"Leia was. I don't remember seeing Dad," Luke said touching the force to get in contact with one of them. He didn't get an answer, but he didn't feel that his father or Leia were in pain. They were just ignoring him…

"We better go look for them," he said sighing.

Han sighed and ran a hand over his face. "You Skywalkers and your knack for trouble. I swear. What was I thinking taking all of you on this mission with me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay. So I had to clarify Luke and Mara's 'relationship' a little. It just fit in so perfect right there and I figure if anyone would get Mara to talk a little it would be Padmé. I think Mara and Luke are reasonable people. So I always planned for it to be a rocky confusing thing after the ship scene, not all peaches and cream. So as of now, the two aren't really sure where they stand.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8

I have nothing to say write now. I'm so tired and I'm behind on my math homework. So here's the next chapter. I will say this though. Someone hit dead on the nail what was going to happen. Anywho, read, enjoy, and review!.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Eight

Anakin waited patiently for Leia to come out the hut the Ewoks had given her. The little creatures had taken a liking to them, particularly Leia. Leia came out in am animal skin dress with her hair out and Anakin had long since abandoned his heavy robes where just his slacks and a tunic.

Wicket came up to them and jumped up and down.

"What's he saying?" Leia asked her father.

"I think he thinks you look pretty," Anakin replied.

Leia smiled. "Thank you," she said as Wicket led them to another large hut.

He urged them to sit down and then ran out the hut again.

"Eccentric little thing isn't he?" Anakin asked.

"He's cute," Leia said with a smile and then leaned back closing her eyes. "You know, Luke's probably looking for us."

"It would be easier for him to do that if you stopped shielding yourself," Anakin pointed out.

"Why can't he just look for you? Surely he'll figure out we're together," Leia pointed out and Anakin sighed.

"It's more than just about that. Why are you shielding yourself from the force?" Anakin asked, but he already knew the answer.

Leia looked at him and his thoughts were confirmed.

"You sensed her too?" Anakin stated.

"Knowing that I let her train me makes it worse you know," Leia admitted. "Every time I use the force, I owe it to her for showing me how, even though her intentions were for me to turn."

Anakin already knew it was something like that. It was the reason Leia only touched the force when she needed to, like in a battle for the rebellion and the force was her only option. She didn't practice at all and she didn't meditate either, but despite all that to Anakin's amazement, she had grown stronger.

"And what makes it even worse was that I connected with her you know? Not like with you or mom. Nothing could ever be that strong, but it was like connecting with the favorite aunt because she understands you. She's not going to reprimand you like a parent, just give you advice and state truths and care about you anyway," Leia replied. "You know the adult you confide in because you know she won't get angry."

Anakin laughed. "Pesinoé, not angry?"

Leia looked to the side and sighed. "I thought you might get it seeing that you have so much faith in her goodness."

Anakin regarded Leia for a moment and then it dawned on him. She wanted him to tell her that it was alright to have faith in the woman even though most people didn't, to understand that she wasn't trying to justify the woman's crimes, just understand her.

"I get it," Anakin replied.

Leia smiled brightly and looked at her father for a moment before moving to sit next to him and lean her head on his shoulder.

"A few years ago I would have said Pesinoé was evil and that was it, especially after she practically blackmailed me into letting her train me, but I saw a different side of her and it made me let go of my hate for her even though I still hate the things she does," Leia explained.

"If you hadn't done that you might be still clinging to that hate and the more you hold on to it, the more it destroys you until you do something that's completely not like you," Anakin explained reflecting on the day he killed an entire tribe of sand people for killing his mother. "There's always another side to the story. When jedi kill we only do so out of necessity and defense, and even then, we try not to do so in hatred. We do it with remorse at having to end a life. It took me a while to learn that. It didn't really sink in until I had to kill Pesinoé but decided not to."

"I used to hate the force and my blood for making me suffer that two weeks, but maybe I had to learn that lesson the hard way," Leia replied.

"Skywalkers always learn a lesson the hard way. Don't feel bad about it," Anakin replied laughed and then narrowed his eyes when he heard drums outside and the familiar presence of his family and friends.

Leia must have sensed it too because she sat up and started to head outside. She stopped and gasped.

"Leia!" Han and Luke yelled

"Ani," Padmé said brightening despite their situation.

Anakin stepped out from behind Leia and looked at their predicament with a cross between worry and amusement. Then he saw Threepio sitting on a throne with a makeshift crown and staff in his hands.

"What's going on Threepio?" Anakin asked.

"Those little teddy bears are going to eat us," Mara snapped and proceeded to say something to Luke who rolled his eyes.

"I didn't force you to come. You were the one following me like some haunting spirit," Luke shot back.

Mara snorted. "And to think for a moment I might have actually liked you…"

"You hurt me so Jade," Luke replied.

Anakin thought the situation would have been comical if it weren't for the fact that Luke, Padmé, and Chewie were involved. The Ewoks could have Han and Mara for all he cared.

Leia on the other hand sighed and turned to the Ewoks. "But these are my friends."

Leia looked at Threepio. "Tell them they must be set free."

Threepio began to speak and judging by the head gestures, the Ewoks weren't hearing it. Anakin couldn't help it, he began to laugh.

"Dad," Luke and Leia shot.

"I'm sorry," Anakin said quite sure they would be fine.

Luke would have been pleased to see his father laughing if the situation weren't so dire. He usually seemed so dark and brooding, but his father certainly picked the perfect time to be laughing.

"Threepio," he shouted over the drums as he came up with a plan. "Tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll become very angry and use your magic."

"But Master Luke, what magic? I couldn't possibly-."

"Threepio! Just do it," Padmé said as she tried to kick the wood pile away.

Threepio told them and the leader, Logray, stepped forward daring him.

"See Master Luke. They didn't believe me. Just-." Threepio was abruptly cut off as his throne rose into the air. "What's happening! Oh dear… Oh!"

The Ewoks shrieked and backed away in terror as Threepio's throne began to spin around the area making Threepio cry out in dismay even more. Anakin couldn't get over how funny it all was and continued to laugh.

"Put me down! Help. Master Luke! Artoo! Somebody-."

"Damn it. Shut up copper head," Mara shouted.

The Ewoks rushed to untie Chewie, Mara, Padmé, Luke, and Han, while Luke slowly lowered Threepio down. Artoo beeped something of a joke to the droid and it snapped, "Oh hush you."

"Thanks Threepio," Luke said as they all began to embrace.

"I never knew I had it in me," the droid said still a little shaken.

Leia carefully made sure to hug Luke, Han, and Padmé and then carefully slipped away from everyone and into the forest. She had been sensing this presence nearby all day and Leia knew exactly what it wanted. It was almost time to face the emperor.

Leia stopped in a small clearing near a small lake where an imperial ship was parked. Outside the shuttle, sitting in a meditative stance was Darth Pesinoé. Everything around her was calm and still, the exact opposite of the emotions Leia felt from her. Something was off with the woman. It was like there was an inner battle of light and dark going on inside her. Leia went to sit next her in the same stance, made a bit more difficult with her dress and waited for the woman to speak.

After a moment or two, the woman did.

"I knew you'd come if I waited long enough," Pesinoé began and Leia noted that there was no triumphant darkness in her tone, and it didn't have the seductive edge to it. It was just her voice, her natural one Leia assumed, but it almost sounded depressing.

"I had to wait for a chance to slip away from everyone," Leia replied, her face set in stone.

"We left on bad terms the last time we met face to face," Pesinoé pointed out.

"Can you blame me?" Leia said with an edge to her tone. "You held me and my family, turned me against my father and froze Han in carbonite to give Boba Fett for Jabba. What did you expect?"

Leia expected the woman to get angry and say it was necessary for her force development, but she didn't expect what the woman did say or the tone she said it in.

"I didn't send Han to Jabba," she said in a tone that sounded like that of a teenage girl who was annoyed that she was being blamed for something she didn't do. The tone reminded Leia of the one her father used often with the rebel leaders when they got on him for his impulsive actions.

"Okay. So you ordered Mara to do it. Same thing."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Mara was acting out of her own accord in what she thought was blind devotion to the emperor. I was locked in my room at the time," Pesinoé explained calmly looking at the water. "I may have done those other things, but I didn't do that to Captain Solo."

Leia looked at the woman's face quickly, but her face betrayed no emotions. Had she just heard _and _sensed regret coming from the woman?

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you… eventually anyway."

"So what changed?" Leia asked softly.

Pesinoé scoffed and looked at Leia with a look that was more in character with her sith personality. "Nothing child. Don't cling to your father's crazy notions of hope. I just couldn't have my apprentice hating me too soon."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Stop with the act. I can sense the conflict in you. You started to grow fond of me, didn't you," Leia accused with a smug grin.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Leia became serious again. "It was because you're still in love with my father. I bet you wouldn't have even let me be executed on the death star. Why are you so afraid to admit it?"

Pesinoé snarled and Leia felt the anger in the woman rise. "Petty human emotions have gotten me nowhere in life. It was only when I abandoned such notions that I was able to reach my potential."

"Was it that or was it because petty human emotions made you vulnerable?"

Pesinoé sighed. "What nonsense are you on about child?"

Leia noticed that Pesinoé was speaking in the voice she was used to again, and it began to confirm Leia's suspicions.

"You didn't like the way your emotions made you feel. You didn't like the pang of rejection, or the ache of loving someone you couldn't have, so when Palpatine offered you a way out, you gave and then when it still didn't work, being a sith acted like a shield, a barrier that protected you. You resorted to being cruel and evil acts in effort to suppress those feelings, so no one could ever hurt you again," Leia said.

Pesinoé looked at her with her usual expression, but Leia could see the torment in her eyes, that and her lekku were slowly changing colors.

"But it's not working anymore. You're starting to see that it's done nothing but brought you more torment. The feelings are still there and the more you try to be something you're not, the more it drives you insane. You're not really evil are you Pesinoé," Leia pushed.

Pesinoé snarled. "Shut up."

Leia kept pushing. "You're just a scorned woman throwing a temper tantrum that makes people think you're evil. You don't want to do this anymore, but you don't think people will get past what you've done in your torment."

"That's enough," Pesinoé said her chest heaving with quick laborious breaths.

Leia noticed and got to her knees to touch the woman on her shoulder. She felt different. Something was breaking through.

"Ahsoka, it's okay. We understand. My brother, my mother, my father, we understand why you did what you did and we don't care that you did it. Come on. Leave the empire. Help us defeat the emperor. You don't have to lure my brother to the emperor. This can all end right now," Leia pleaded trying to get through to the woman.

"Stop it," Pesinoé yelled and tossed Leia across the clearing.

Leia moaned as she sat up. Pesinoé was back to her dark self again. She had forced her emotions down once again and with sudden clarity, Leia realized that the woman was going to kill herself if she kept having bouts like these. It was almost kind of like dealing with someone who was bipolar.

"I said that's enough. Now my apprentice. We must leave before your disappearance is noticed." Pesinoé replied.

Leia huffed. "Just because I'm going with you doesn't mean I'm turning to the dark side."

Pesinoé shrugged. "Then I have no choice but to take you to the emperor."

Pesinoé waited for Leia to walk up the ramp of the shuttle. Leia stared at the ramp. Her family was going to kill her for this later. But it had to be done. She went up the ramp and Pesinoé followed behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The first part was my idea of a bit of foreshadowing because Leia's obviously conflicted and bothered about something, almost like she isn't telling something else. So in the next chapter everyone realizes she's gone and it's very likely I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow since this is probably the shortest chapter of my fic.


	9. Chapter 9

This was a fun chapter to write because it builds us the tension as we wait for the final confrontation (part one of which is in the next chapter). Since my goal was to stay true to the tragic element of star wars the final confrontation may be around the corner but it won't quite be the end of the story. I've got a plot twist that you may or may not like, but I figured it was right for the story. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review please!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Nine

Anakin became bored watching Threepio explain to the Ewoks their situation and slipped out the hut to go outside and look at the stars. Padmé, noticing her husband was missing slipped out behind him. He was leaning on the wooden railings with his hand propping up his chin with the palm of his hand.

"What's on your mind?" she asked softly, her curls bouncing behind her as she approached him.

Anakin started to play with a curl and smiled. It had been a while since he had seen her hair down with all the missions for the rebellion, and trying to outrun the empire, it seemed like it was in a permanent bun.

"Everything," Anakin muttered. "The light and dark are battling in the force. The dark side has dominated the force for so long now… One tip in either direction will settle this once and for all. This is going to be it angel."

"I have full faith in you and the twins. While you all are up there, me and Mara will help Han. I think Mara will come in handy with this mission," Padmé added.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Han and Mara. I still can't get over the fact that they might be part of our family one day."

Padmé shrugged. "Well, with Leia most likely, but Luke and Mara are still kind of up in the air about what direction they're going in."

Anakin shook his head. "I've seen the way their force presences react to each other. I know exactly where they're going to end up. But the force is way ahead of them on it. It's going to be a long hard road before those two finally decided on accepting it… thankfully," he added.

"Well then if it's the force that's sanctioned their inevitable union then why are you so upset about it?" Padmé teased.

Anakin laughed. "Just because I trust the force, doesn't mean I'm happy with the places it takes me sometimes, but I'm willing to wait. It led me to you," he added softly wrapping his arms around her.

Before they could even just start to enjoy the moment, Luke came from somewhere in the forest looking troubled, while Han can out the hut with the same general expression.

"Have you seen Leia?" they both asked.

Anakin and Padmé looked up. "Leia? She was just here, wasn't she?"

Artoo came rolling out the hut talking frantically.

"What's that thing saying Luke?" Han demanded but Luke ignored him.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked Artoo in concern. "Did you ask Threepio?"

Artoo replied.

"He hasn't seen her either?" Luke asked and Artoo nodded his dome and continued.

"No one's seen her since the Ewoks untied us!" Luke exclaimed. "Where did she go?"

Anakin meanwhile stretched out his senses to the surrounding area. He felt her lingering presence nearby, but she wasn't there. He nodded toward a direction of the forest and headed that way with Han and Padmé.

"Leia," Han yelled as they walked and Anakin groaned.

"Do you want to wake up everything in the forest?"

"Then how are we going to call her," Han asked and Luke gave the man a pointed look. Suddenly it dawned on Han and he pulled at his collar, a little embarrassed. "Oh yeah. You all have the force. Don't mind me then."

Luke laughed at the look Anakin gave Han as he muttered something along the lines of, "The force gave me this guy as my son-in-law…"

Luke connected to his and Leia's bond and tried to get a sense of where she was or at least call her, but what he felt surprised him. She had put a block on their bond. Luke paled. The only other time she had done that was when she was training with Pesinoé, and she didn't want him to come after her because she feared his life.

Luke swore viciously surprising all his companions and ran forward into a clearing near a lake where her felt Leia's lingering presence though she was long gone, but hers wasn't the only one he felt. She had been with Pesinoé.

"What's going on Luke?" Padmé said coming out into the clearing first.

As soon as he stepped into the clearing though, Anakin knew. "She went with Pesinoé."

"What the kriffing sith hell would she do that for?" Han shouted.

"She probably wanted to face Pesinoé alone," Anakin replied. "Leia seemed to be the only one Pesinoé would kind of hear out anyway."

"No," Padmé said clenching her fist. "Ani, she can't have her. I won't let Pesinoé take her again. Leia's only barely recovered from the trauma Pesinoé caused. I won't see her like that again. I won't…" Padmé ended in a whisper letting out a sob.

"It's okay angel," Anakin said embracing her. "We'll get her back. I'm going to get her back, right now."

"Don't forget me," Luke said and Anakin looked at him before shaking his head.

"No Luke," Anakin said.

Luke looked at his father in outrage for a moment and then set his face in stubborn determination. "I'm going and you won't stop me."

"Luke, if something happens to me, I need you and Leia to keep going. You two are the only hope for the survival of the jedi," Anakin stated calmly.

Luke rolled his eyes. "You would think that you knew by now that not a thing you say can stop me from doing what I want. I'm not a child or do I have to remind you again?"

Anakin winced at the memory of Luke snapping at him on Dagobah, even though Luke said it in humor.

"Besides, Yoda said you couldn't have faced the sith alone. You need me. And Leia's already up there. I won't have her coming back here all smug about the fact that she faced the sith and I didn't," Luke added.

Anakin decided it was pointless to debate it. "Alright. Fine."

"If I wasn't sure we'd be wasting time, I'd insist that I go," Padmé said pulling out of Anakin's grasp just as he furrowed his eyebrows together and began to protest. "But I know I can't. My work is here. I love you," she said to him and then pulled Luke over. "Both of you. Be safe."

"If anyone can be safe facing the emperor and Pesinoé," Han pointed out.

Padmé spared a brief glare at him before backing away from Anakin and Luke to stand next to him. Han looked around for a moment and then said, "Good luck kid. Go kick some sith ass. I won't take failure for an answer," Han finally said putting out his hand.

Luke sighed and grasped the man in a hug instead. Han just looked at Anakin afterwards before finally saying, "May the force be with you old man." Han put out his hand.

Anakin eyed it before taking it. "And with you and this mission."

It was as close to a truce as Anakin and Han were ever going to make and Luke wished Leia had been there to see it. She would have been thrilled. Luke started off in the direction on the imperial outpost that was nearby and Anakin followed preparing to make history.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia carefully pinned her hair into a tight bun as she looked in the mirror in the fresher of Pesinoé's ship. She had been thankful the sith lady had something other than black in the ship, but she had been surprised when she realized it was one of her old jumpers from Bespin, the ones she would work out in.

"So you were expecting me to come with you?" Leia asked referring to her beige jump suit.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my call for long," Pesinoé simply replied. "You couldn't have. I'm still you master."

"How did you even know I would be on the planet? You couldn't sense me," Leia pointed out.

"I didn't need to. Did it ever occur to you and your rebellion that the empire tipped you all off as bait to destroy the rebellion once and for all? That the Death Star is fully operational?" Pesinoé asked smugly.

"It crossed my mind," Leia admitted calmer than Pesinoé expected. In fact it was like she had already known. "And I did mention it to the alliance leaders, but they assured me it was from a reliable spy."

Pesinoé laughed. "Are you sure that's what it was or have they doubted you since they found out your master was a sith lady?"

"I didn't tell them actually," Leia replied. "They assume dad showed me."

"Then what has made them doubt you?" Pesinoé asked frowning.

"I guess you could say I was a little unstable…" Leia added. "Besides, imagine what they would say to a sith training a jedi."

"That remains to be seen princess. You've touched the power of the dark side. You know its power and temptation."

"Which is exactly why I resist it," Leia replied and then turned to look at Pesinoé. "It makes me wonder why you didn't."

"What are you talking about child?" Pesinoé asked steering the ship towards Imperial outpost where she was sure Anakin and Luke would come searching for Leia.

"Sure the dark side is powerful, but I lost myself. Its power made me fight my own father, made me want to turn on the people I cared about," Leia explained. "Is that what happened to you? You lost the only family you ever would have had, then tore apart the family of the man you said you were in love with."

Pesinoé didn't respond and Leia had a feeling the woman didn't really want to. Leia didn't blame her. The sith lady always had a knack for saying something she didn't want to really say or admit around Leia, and so Leia kept talking.

"I would have liked to grow up with my mother, father, and brother on Naboo and have my foster aunt, Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, coming to visit and spoil us with tales of her adventures around the galaxy and her experience being my father's padawan… I would have wanted _her_ to show me the ways of the force," Leia added not quite sure what she was feeling from Pesinoé. It was like she was trying to settle on an emotion

"Hmp. Those things are petty human weaknesses and emotions I decided I could do without. They're weaknesses that interfere in progressing to one's full potential. It was a price I decided I was willingly to pay and it certainly paid off," Pesinoé replied and let out what may have been the combination of sigh and a laugh if it was possible.

"But was it really worth it," Leia asked.

Pesinoé landed the ship on the platform and crossed her arms staring out the window pensively. She huffed.

"I thought it was," she replied after a long pause.

Leia caught the double meaning. "Thought?"

"Don't play with my words little girl. It always has been worth it."

"No it hasn't," Leia said softly. "Or if it did, you're not so sure about it anymore. You realize that you acted in a fit of rage for twenty-two years. You want us to save you. You want to be free from the emperor's control, from the influence of the dark side."

Pesinoé rolled her eyes. "If that's what you think princess."

"It's not what I think. It's what I know and you know why you won't walk away? You've got too much pride to admit you were wrong," Leia shot. "You don't want to admit that you made the biggest mistake of your life by turning to the dark side."

Pesinoé's lekku changed color for a second and then returned to normal before she said, "The biggest mistake of my life was falling in love with your father and trying to save him… ungrateful bastard. After everything I did for him, he rejected it, all of it. He didn't understand. But whatever. No use crying over spilled milk…" she ended in a sad whisper/

Leia had never heard this part before. "Understand what?"

Pesinoé didn't reply. Instead, her mood darkened as she stood up and with a sweep of her cloak made her way down the ramp to where Anakin and Luke were being led by two troops and a commander. Leia followed behind her. Pesinoé stopped in front of the group, Anakin and Luke standing directly in front of Pesinoé. Leia stood off to Pesinoé's side and the commander was next to Anakin in Luke ready to report to Pesinoé.

Anyone looking from the outside would have thought the group looked very calm, like they we're coming to discuss casual business matters, rather than getting ready to face off, the dark side against the light. It was anything but that though. The tension was so thick Luke was sure he could cut it with his light saber.

"These are the rebels that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area," he said in a way that made it obvious he wasn't around Pesinoé very often. Not that he was nervous, but her charm hadn't worked wore on him yet. He was very firm and clear.

"They were only armed with these," he continued producing two light sabers.

Pesinoé looked at the weapon for a moment before taking them from the commander. She could easily tell which one was whose. Anakin's light saber was crafted for offense, not much different than his old one and Luke's was a little more passive. It would work well either way, but it had the mark of a person who would fight when they needed to and fight hard, but rather not do so at all.

"Conduct your search. I don't really care about their companions though. Do as you please with them," Pesinoé decided.

"Yes milady," the commander said and withdrew with the two troopers.

When they left, Pesinoé began to playfully toss one of the light sabers in her hand. She stepped back behind Leia and began to circle around the three as if checking to make sure her goods were up to par.

"Well, well, well. Together again. One big happy Skywalker family… Except the woman of the family. Seems like that woman finally gained some sense about meddling in things that have nothing to do with her since Mustafar," Pesinoé said.

"Mustafar had everything to do with Padmé and you know it," Anakin replied thinking back to that day twenty-two years ago. He almost sighed. Had it really been that long?

"Not really. I warned her before hand," Pesinoé said looking at Luke's light saber. "So you constructed a new one… Your training is complete. The emperor will be pleased."

"You're not?" Luke said noting the growl in her tone.

"Of course not," Pesinoé snapped. "He means to replace me with you, but so long as our new apprentices are being stubborn, we're at a stalemate."

"A stalemate?" Leia asked looked at Pesinoé curiously.

_The emperor can't kill her unless he has a new apprentice but she can't kill him without help from an apprentice, _Anakin sent to both Luke and Leia.

Pesinoé looked at the light sabers again and then at Leia. "But while your brother continues his training, you have not princess. Why?"

Leia didn't know if Pesinoé could detect that she hadn't really practiced her skills despite her growing power or if she was talking about the light saber. To tell the truth, she was attached to the light saber she had and she had been since her mother gave it to her as a gift from her father. The training was because she still couldn't get her mind to see that just because she had been trained by a sith didn't mean she was one. Therefore, while she had grown powerful in the last year, she didn't have the control her brother did.

_It bothers you that much?_ Pesinoé sent to Leia and the girl jumped. She had forgotten about their bond.

In response, Leia simply shielded her thoughts from Pesinoé.

"You're wasting your time. They will not turn," Anakin replied. "You'll be forced to kill us all."

Pesinoé shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. You're going to help me kill the emperor first so you will have done my bidding anyhow."

Anakin felt the hesitation in her tone. The same hesitation he heard in her voice on Mustafar. She hadn't really wanted to kill him even though she tried. She was just so angry and now it seemed like that anger was losing its fire. Anakin just needed a way for her to realize it.

"Search your feelings Ahsoka," Anakin urged. "You don't want to do this. Let go of that hate and anger. There's still hope for you."

Pesinoé laughed dryly. "What do you know about hope and hate and anger?"

"A lot," Anakin said firmly. "Because although I've always had faith in you it never stopped me from hating you, being angry at you and I lost myself. I lost who I really was and it affected my family. It doesn't do you any good in the end," Anakin added in a softer tone.

Luke and Leia glanced at each other. Maybe their father and Pesinoé didn't notice, but after all these years, there was still a bond between them and though neither of them could tell, Anakin's words had an effect on Pesinoé. The conflict in the force was growing stronger. It was then they truly realized that though they could help, the fate of this war rested with their father and his former apprentice.

"It's too late for that master," Pesinoé said with a sarcastic undertone when she said 'master'. She turned her back to him and then referred to Luke and Leia. "Come Luke. The emperor plans to show you the true nature of the dark side. And Leia, you have a decision to make."

"I won't turn if that's what you're saying," Leia replied.

Pesinoé shrugged. "Then you will die with the rest of your family."

Leia sighed, wishing Pesinoé would let go of her pride and do what she really wanted to do, before running after her. Sith or not though, she'd rather be with Pesinoé than her father and brother right now. She was positive they were going to give her an earful for running off like she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this chapter is the transition to the final battle and we get a little more conflict from Pesinoé who seems to have a bit of this split personality thing going on. I can't say I wrote that on purpose. It just kind of flowed out like that and it worked, something like the first story did. So time to face the emperor. That was interesting to write… Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

You know, I've always admired the writers that can write those long fight scenes and battles that can last a chapter, two chapters or more. I've always been better with the witty banter and arguments that go with the duels but my weakness it battle. I've pulled many good ones off before in my own personal writing (with characters that belong to me), but even then it's still hard. Anyway, Read, enjoy, and review please!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ten

"Your mother's worried sick about you, you know," Anakin said calmly as they followed Pesinoé through the death star to where they would face the emperor.

"I know. I felt it," Leia replied.

"Then do tell Leia," Luke said. "What were you thinking?"

Leia looked to the ground. "I almost got through to her. I had to talk to her. I'm the only one she'll listen to."

"So what happened?" Luke asked and Leia sighed.

"I don't know. It's like she's got a split personality or something," she finally said. "It's almost like two sides are fighting over control."

Anakin sighed. "I know the feeling," he said as they stepped in the elevator. They were silent during the ride and Pesinoé had her arms crossed seeming a bit… agitated by something Luke would say.

When the doors opened she stepped to the side and let Anakin, Leia, and Luke enter first. Luke instantly wished he could go back into the elevator. The darkness that emanated from the emperor was so great, it made the room cold.

The four walked across the room to stand before the emperor and Pesinoé made a slight bow to the man. Luke stubbornly clenched his jaw. He hoped the emperor didn't expect them to be polite. He looked over at Leia and noticed she was holding her chin up in that haughty way she used to when he first met her. She had since stopped acting like she was a princess and everyone else was her subjects, but she still had the tendency when she wasn't happy about a situation.

"Welcome, Skywalkers," Palpatine said. "I've been expecting you."

He glanced at each one of them pausing to address them.

"Ah Luke and Leia. Imagine my delight when I found out there were two of you, twins and with the same force potential as their father…." he then turned to Anakin. "You've avoided me for twenty years now my old friend. You were destined to turn to the dark side, but you always did have a weakness for those you loved. Since you have run from your destiny this long, your son will fulfill it."

"You're no friend of mine," Anakin replied.

Palpatine ignored him and turned to Luke and Leia. "Did your father ever tell you that he and your mother were very instrumental in my rise to power and the beginning of the empire?"

_What is he talking about? _Leia sent to Luke.

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about," the emperor said picking up on Leia's comment. "If it hadn't been for your mother, I would have never become chancellor and with your father, a jedi, backing me, the public would never go against me."

"You manipulated everyone you thought could help you," Anakin shot. "Don't get it wrong. If we had known who you were from the beginning, Padmé and I would have never supported you as long as we did."

The emperor ignored him and looked at their binders.

"You no longer need those," he said and the binders fell off.

Leia was now sorely tempted to strangle the man. So this was the emperor that forced their family to separate, turned her father's own padawan against him, and now wanted Luke as an apprentice.

_Leia. Control your anger, _Luke warned.

"Guards, leave us," the emperor said and the guards took the elevator down out the throne room.

"I am looking forward to completing your training. In time, you will call me master," the emperor continued standing from his throne.

"You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did Pesinoé," Luke said firmly.

"Your father and sister said the same thing before they touched the dark side for the first time. They both still try stupidly to resist it," Palpatine said. "If your sister had went on and killed Pesinoé and your father on Bespin, that would have been two less people for me to deal with."

"Wait a minute," Luke said suddenly. "You know about Bespin?"

"Oh yes," Palpatine said. "I know all about my apprentice's treachery and plans to overthrow me."

"Don't be surprised Luke," Anakin said going to stand next to him. "Of course he knew. Betrayal is the way of the sith."

"Their light sabers," Pesinoé said passing the three weapons to the emperor.

"Ah yes," he said inspecting them closely. "A jedi's weapom. Yours is much like your father's Luke, but this one… It's familiar…"

He looked closely at Leia's light saber and smiled. "Your old apprentice's weapon," he said to Anakin. "You passed it on. By now you know she can never be turned from the dark side as it will be with your son. Another person you care about turning on you…"

"You're wrong," Anakin said stepping closer to the emperor. "Soon I'll be dead and I'm taking you with me."

"Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet," the emperor suggested.

Anakin groaned. Why was he not surprised? He felt Leia's guilt and glanced at her.

_Forgot to mention that back there. Pesinoé told me,_ Leia responded.

Luke however took the bait and the emperor egged him on.

"Yes… I assure you, we are quite safe from your friends here."

Luke stepped forward and Anakin grabbed him arm to keep him back. The last thing they needed was him attacking in his anger.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Luke shot.

"Your faith in your friends is yours. Tell him Pesinoé. It's pointless to resist," the emperor ascertained.

Pesinoé didn't respond. The emperor was mocking her and she knew it. Palpatine knew darn well she didn't want Luke to turn. Her plans were ruined if that was the case.

"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. Your friends up there on the Sanctuary Moon are walking into a trap. As is your rebel fleet. It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them. I'm afraid the deflect shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive," the emperor added.

_I'm really beginning to regret coming up here without a plan, _Leia sent.

_Just wait,_ Anakin sent shaking his head. _Something in the force is different._

Pesinoé blinked as she felt the battle raging in the force become fiercer. She could really end this right now. Kill the emperor because her attacking him probably wasn't in the future he had seen, but then what? Take on three Skywalkers?

"Come see for yourself," Palpatine said walking to the window and Luke followed with Leia close behind him.

Anakin stayed behind near Pesinoé and opened the bond he hadn't touched in over twenty years.

_You don't have to do this. We can't defeat the emperor without you._

_Oh yes you can, oh chosen one. The thing is you won't. Because if you kill the emperor, then you have to kill me too or the sith order continues._

_Ahsoka, stop being so stubborn. Can't you just admit you were wrong and get over it, _Anakin sent.

_Stay out of my head Skywalker, _Pesinoé said blocking the bond.

Anakin started to say something else when both he and Pesinoé felt a spike in the force.

"Luke no," Leia said as the emperor kept talking to him. "Don't give in to your anger. If you strike him down like this, you'll be lost. I know how you feel. I felt the same way on-."

"Shut up you foolish girl," the emperor said to Leia throwing sith lightning at her.

Leia screamed as she twitched and held her head at the assault. It was about as bad as Pesinoé's assaults, but she couldn't really say which was worse.

The emperor stopped and Luke stopped resisting. His light saber flew to his hand and he swung at the emperor. Pesinoé flipped to the other side of the room and blocked with her own saber.

"Luke," Leia shouted despite her raw throat. "No!"

Anakin summoned his saber from the emperor's grip as he cackled at the fight. He wished he could take on the emperor now but saving Luke was a more pressing matter.

"Luke stop it," Anakin said joining the fight.

"You don't want a repeat of Bespin now do you," Pesinoé taunted blocking Anakin's blade and then turning to block Luke's.

"I don't plan to have one," Anakin snapped.

"You're not going to get the chance, because unlike Leia, I actually want to kill your son," Pesinoé said using the force to throw Luke back. She started to go towards him, but Anakin blocked her pathway.

"Father," Luke growled. "Stop having mercy on her. Let her be a sith lady if that's what she wants."

"Luke no," Anakin said.

"Fine," Luke said getting back up. "If you won't kill her, I will."

Anakin narrowly missed having his arm swiped off by Luke in his attempt to slice Pesinoé's head off.

"I grow tired of you child," Pesinoé said sounding bored.

Leia who had finally managed to get back to her feet and summon her own light saber from Palpatine turned to glare at the emperor.

"You monster," she said and lit her light saber.

The emperor took out his own. "You are no match for the power of the dark side child."

"We'll see about that," Leia declared striking at the emperor.

Leia didn't ever remember exerting so much energy in any light saber duel, even the ones she had with Pesinoé. But she had a feeling that the emperor was holding back, which made her wonder just how much of the future did he actually know. When she had disarmed him of his light saber and had her saber at his neck, Leia smiled.

"Told you," she said and the emperor just smiled.

"Then kill me girl."

Leia started to bring her light saber back and then stopped as she felt the warning in the force. She turned around in time to see Pesinoé pierce Luke in his lower left abdomen.

"Luke," she screamed in horror, forgetting the emperor behind her.

"Foolish child," the emperor said and poured force lightning into her.

Anakin looked in terror as Pesinoé stabbed Luke and his son fell to the ground just as the emperor attacked Leia with sith lightning. It was like watching his mother die all over again, but this was tenfold. He didn't see reason anymore and he didn't care that he was so lost in rage that if he attacked Pesinoé, he would be giving in to the dark side. He just attacked.

Pesinoé was honestly surprised when Anakin came up behind her and attacked her with a brutal strength she had never been on the receiving end of before. Sure they had fought since her turn, but Anakin was never like this, never determined to kill her.

"I can't believe you," Anakin said furiously as Pesinoé tried in vain to block his strokes. "I've done nothing but try to work with you, even after you tried to kill Padmé, captured Leia and tried to turn her, even after you tried to shoot Luke down when we were trying to destroy the death star. But for you to throw all that back in my face and not care, that's heartless. The jedi council was right. You are evil."

Pesinoé growled and struggled to block one his strikes. Then she twisted her arm in effort to twist Anakin's light saber out his hand, but Anakin simply returned it succeeding in twisting Pesinoé off her feet and onto her back. Pesinoé flipped back onto her feet.

"Well then now you know exactly how it feels to do everything you can for someone and then have it thrown right back in your face like it meant nothing," Pesinoé yelled.

Leia slowly crawled away from the emperor after her attack, limbs aching as she made her way to Luke.

"Luke," she whispered going over to where he was lying with a hand over his wound.

"Leia," he said struggling to sit up. "Pesinoé. I have to tell her something. Help me get up."

Leia started to scold him into sitting down but stopped when she saw how determined he was and helped him up, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"We have to hurry," Luke said.

"Why?" Leia asked she helped him towards where Pesinoé and Anakin were fighting.

"What do you mean by that?" Anakin shouted through gritted teeth as he and Pesinoé were locked hand in hand.

"I mean it like I said it. I tried to save you and you turned me away," Pesinoé yelled as Anakin threw her away from him. She cursed herself for forgetting how strong he was.

"You turned to the dark side. How is that trying to save me?" Anakin asked twirling his light saber.

Pesinoé recovered from her stumble and viciously slashed at Anakin.

"God damn it. What part of the jedi wanted to control don't you get?" Pesinoé screamed. "What do you think they were going to do if they had found out Padmé was pregnant. What would they have done with the twins? You would have never known them. They would have taken them away because they're kriffing force potential would have been too dangerous to let alone."

"And you're saying they would have been safe if I had joined you. The emperor wanted to kill them. You wanted to kill them and Padmé. How is that saving me? Taking me from someone's control and throwing me under someone else's?" Anakin asked.

"We wouldn't have had to!" Pesinoé snapped becoming clumsy in her effort to get her point through to Anakin. "We could have overthrown him."

In that moment of loss of focus, Anakin was able to disarm Pesinoé and knock her off her feet. He pointed his saber to her neck. One slight move and Anakin was going to make her a dead woman.

"Dad no," Leia yelled.

"Why not?" Anakin said in rage. "We've done nothing but try to help her and look how she pays us back."

"But you owe her your entire life," Leia said. "She may have messed it up some, but it was a much better fate than the one you would have had if she hadn't turned."

Anakin brought his saber back from Pesinoé's neck.

"What?"

Luke started to open his mouth to explain when the emperor clapped and made his way to where they were.

"Good. Good," he said looking at Anakin. "There might still be hope for you as an apprentice yet. Now kill her."

Those three words took Anakin back to the day on the Invisible Hand, the day that was practically the beginning of the last twenty years, when Palpatine had ordered him to kill Count Dooku. That day, Paplatine had intended him to do that and seal his fate as his future apprentice, but unlike Dooku, Pesinoé didn't look at all surprised. She had been expecting Sidious to turn on her for a while now and was resigned to her fate. Anakin could kill her now and she wouldn't care. But the question was could he escape destiny again if he killed another of Sidious' apprentices in anger again.

He pulled back confident that Pesinoé wouldn't be getting back up. That was the expression of a defeated woman, who had lost all hope, and he had no right to kill her in cold blood. What satisfaction could he get from it anyway?

"No," Anakin said stepping back from Pesinoé and turning to the emperor. "We are jedi. Always will be."

It was likely that the emperor hadn't seen this in his plans because he lost the cool and calm he had maintained during the entire confrontation. He snarled and let out a sick laugh.

"Then you will die," he said taking out his light saber and launching himself at Anakin.

"For an old man," Luke began, "he sure is agile."

Leia would have found humor in it if the situation weren't so dire. She sat Luke down carefully and started to go help her father, that was after she found her fallen light saber, but Pesinoé stopped her.

"Luke, Leia," she said and the twins turned to face the fallen sith lady. "What do you mean I saved your father from a worse fate?"

"I-." Luke stopped to wince at his wound. "I had a vision when I was training with Yoda. I killed you in it and then a man a black suit, mask, and a built in respirator came out and told me he was my father. I cut off his head and it was my dad's face in the mask."

Pesinoé stared in shocked. A tall man in a black suit with a mask and… Her vision.

"I'm not exactly sure what it was but… I think he would have gotten injured somehow and put in that suit. He would've been a completely different man, one Leia and I would have never known. You broke up our family but you saved our dad from a worse fate. You did save him Pesinoé…" Luke fell over from the strain and Leia rushed over to sit him up.

Pesinoé went over what Luke said as her vision went through her mind. The duel on Mustafar, Anakin catching fire, being put in that suit and the twins separated with Anakin not knowing of their existence until it was virtually too late to really get to know them… He would have been a different man, maybe even been less than a man. He might have been a monster that was more machine than anything.

In that moment, Pesinoé stopped fighting the battle warring in herself and gave in. Her will to fight renewed. She stood up and summoned her light saber to her hand staring over to where the emperor and Anakin were clashing swords. She had never been so sure of something since she decided to turn to the dark side. She made her decision. In fact, there hadn't been a decision to make. She knew exactly what she had to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was interesting to write to me. Luke was originally supposed to fight Anakin but I decided against that and resolved their issues another way. I love Pesinoé and Anakin's conversation because I wanted both of them to have the same issue with each other which was ultimately, rejection. I loved writing it and I'm sorry this is a little late in the day but I wasn't feeling too well earlier.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright. You can't imagine how much tweaking I did to this, but before I get to the chapter, I decided to address one thing. I am fully aware that Anakin alone could take out the emperor. I don't kid myself into thinking he can't physically which is why I had to carefully set up all these mental inhibitors that would keep him from going all out on the emperor, that being, that he can't kill Pesinoé. The full version of this will be put up in my blog after the story is done, but I'll give you this.

Anywho, read, enjoy, review and know that I have neglected an essay to get this right. LOL.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Eleven

"You were foolish to ignore your destiny Skywalker!" the emperor said using the force to try to push Anakin back. "You could have been the most powerful sith in the order and ruled the galaxy."

Anakin met his force push with resistance from the force.

"But at what cost," Anakin said as both he and the emperor were thrown across the room.

Anakin stood back up and ran to meet Sidious' blade again. Anakin knew he wasn't supposed to underestimate the emperor and he never had. The man was cunning and manipulative, but he had never imagined him so agile and fierce in a light saber duel. Then again, he had to be if he defeated Yoda all those years ago, and Yoda was one of the best swordsman Anakin knew.

Anakin moved to strike Sidious in his side but the sith master blocked it and pushed Anakin's arm back over to the left side. Sidious then twisted his saber under Anakin's in preparation to cut of Anakin's prosthetic arm, and Anakin was fairly certain he would have succeeding except that neither one of them had counted on what happened next.

A blue blade intervened stopping Sidious from taking off Anakin's arm. At first, Anakin thought it to be Leia, maybe even Luke, until he saw the orange skinned hand holding it.

The emperor scowled. "Pesinoé. What is the meaning of this?"

The woman looked at Sidious with determination, ambition, and rage. She then pulled back her weapon and twirled it in her hand.

"That name no longer has any meaning to me," she said with a small smile at Anakin.

The emperor paused for a moment, fear flashing in his eyes for just a moment, before he growled and unleashed his fury on the woman.

"You're weak. I should have known it would come back to you eventually. Your love for that weak jedi was always your weakness," he snarled.

"As I recall, it was my strength. My thirst for revenge fueled my anger. You were counting on it. You used me all along. Hell, you didn't want me in the first place. You wanted me to kill Padmé and fuel Anakin's turn, but that was his fatal flaw. It would always hold him back huh?"

The emperor growled and attacked harder, his opponent barely able to keep up with the swift strokes of the sith master.

"You kriffing liar," she screamed. "You told me I was going to save him from the jedi, but he really needed to be saved from you. You were going to completely destroy him. I had the visions. So don't try to lie."

"Yes," the emperor shouted. "He was going to become Darth Vader, the most feared man in the galaxy. However your subtleness proved to be a better way for establishment for the empire and as soon as that was done, I planned on tracking Skywalker down. I saw everything, all of it up to when Skywalker defeated you and you lay on the ground a woman scorned and defeated because of a petty human weakness."

"But I bet you didn't see this did you! You didn't see your apprentice turning on you like this."

"No, but the end result will still be the same. You will be dead and Luke Skywalker will become my apprentice. He has no choice if he wants to live," the emperor said.

"He'll die before he turns. His sister is proof of that. I tried, and I'm glad I failed."

"But you won't be here to see me succeed," Sidious declared pulling back suddenly, force pushing the torgruta woman and fired sith lightning at his former apprentice. She slammed into the wall groaning from the sith lightning. This was worse than any punishment she had ever gotten. Sidious was actually trying to kill her.

"No," Anakin yelled jumping in the way of the lightning with his light saber. "Pesinoé was your last apprentice. The terror of the sith is over."

"It will never end," Sidious declared.

"It ends today," the former sith lady said standing up trying to get her prosthetic arm to stop twitching with the force.

Sidious halted the lightning attack and took on Anakin again.

"Ahsoka," Leia yelled to the woman as she stared at the fight. "You have to help him."

Ahsoka carefully walked on shaky legs and approached the girl who was with her brother.

"It won't make a difference," Ahsoka muttered as she watched the duel. "Your father is the stronger one. He can defeat Sidious, but Sidious has one thing on his side that overcomes that."

"What?" Luke asked as Leia helped him sit up.

"The bastard can see the future like he's watching a damn holo-movie. He didn't expect me to betray him, but now he's just changed his game. That's why he's so confident. He can see everything that will happen…"

"But the future's always in motion. There has to be something. You have to do something that he won't calculate again. Telling the future is based on expectations of people right?" Leia asked. "Do something he'd never expect you to do, something minute that will mess up the future he sees. He can't know everything about you,"

"I know but-. Wait. He's blind to the light. He ignores it…" Ahsoka trailed off as she looked at Luke. "Luke." she muttered and bent down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Leia asked pulling Luke away from her.

"The emperor doesn't know… I can heal him."

"A sith can't heal," Luke pointed out.

"But a sith can manipulate the midi-chlorians if they're powerful enough…"

"But you're not," Leia said. "You're too weak right now. It'll kill you."

"I'm… I was the sith lady of seduction. I can do it. It's my specialty. I can manipulate the force to heal Luke," Ahsoka assured. "The emperor won't count on it. I've never done it, and I've never tried it so it'll throw him off enough for you two to help Anakin defeat him."

Leia exchanged a looked with Luke and then they both cast their eyes on the duel before them.

"Okay," they both said.

Meanwhile Anakin was cursing the sith masters ability to see into the future. Anakin was stronger and he knew it, but if the sith master had seen the previous twenty years and an alternate future, Anakin knew darn well that he could see every move Anakin was about to make. Then he felt it, a tip in the tides of the battle that was raging in the force. Something had changed and Sidious was obviously oblivious to it. Then Anakin felt Luke's previously dimming force presence grow strong again and the young man appeared next to his father.

Leia hesitated as she sat next to Ahsoka who was holding her head in effort to stay her swaying vision and fight off unconsciousness.

"Go. I'll be fine. Finish the emperor for good," Ahsoka urged and Leia nodded as she summoned her light saber and when to stand with her father and Luke.

"It's over now Sidious," Luke said with a smirk. "You can't take on both of us. You're outmatched."

The emperor let out a ghoulish cry. "That's impossible," he said foolishly trying to take on both Skywalkers.

"It is," Leia said appearing behind them. "You future just didn't count on it."

Leia pierced the emperor in his abdomen from behind and then had to step back at the powerful dark side backlash that it sent through the room. Luke did the same, but Anakin who was unafraid to confront that darkness stood firm and while Sidious was distracted, made the killing blow by severing the sith lord's head.

The body exploded in a display of dust and ash before it fell to the ground, smoke rising into the air.

"I knew I'd be his last apprentice," Ahsoka said from where she was trying to stand, leaning on the rail that bordered a reactor shaft for support.

She suddenly swayed dangerously and threatened to fall into the shaft but Anakin caught her.

"Is she okay?" Leia asked in concern for the semi-conscious woman.

Ahsoka answered for her with a laugh. "Ooo. I like this position. If all I had to do was fall out for you to hold me like this, I would have done it a long time ago."

Luke and Leia looked at her in confusion and then at their father.

"Ahsoka?" he asked carefully. She sounded more like her former sith self.

She laughed a little with her eyes closed.

"I turned to the dark side for you and then returned from it again for you," she said in a sultry tone that reminded him of Pesinoé. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Let's not even go there," Anakin said with an exasperated smile.

"What can I say? The habits of an old sith lady die hard."

Anakin didn't quite know what to make of Ahsoka right then. Was this really his little teenage padawan again, and she was just talking in her semi-conscious state, or was this still Pesinoé? Then, she smiled again.

"Geez Skyguy. Can't you take a little teasing? I'm not serious… completely," she added as she lost consciousness completely and her head lolled back.

Okay, so it was his old padawan grown up with a little personality complex. Close enough…

"Missed you Snips," he said sighing as he lifted her into his arms.

_I know,_ came a weak mental reply.

"She sounded drunk," Leia pointed out.

"No," Anakin said shaking her head. "She was in some kind of euphoric state. She'll die if we don't get her some medical attention. But the question is will the Alliance give it to her."

"She…" Luke looked at Ahsoka carefully before continuing, "Ahsoka saved me. She used her life force to save me. We'll get her help even if we have to turn the entire alliance against us."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Leia muttered twirling her light saber in her hands.

Anakin muttered something under his breath in huttese and then said something else as an explosion rocked the Death Star.

"Come on. We have to get out of here," Anakin said adjusting Ahsoka in his arms. "Luke you go ahead of us. We have to find the hanger."

Alarms sounded on the space station as officer bustled about trying to get off the doomed station or trying to stop the inevitable. They were so busy they weren't concerned that their second in command to the empire, technically the new empress, was being carried away by the three prisoners she had brought on board.

They found a ship and as they ran up the ramp, another explosion rocked the Death star and the three Skywalkers almost lost their footing if it weren't for them using the force to keep steady.

"Luke! Start the ship. Let's go. Ahsoka doesn't have a lot of time," Anakin said.

"Neither do we if we don't get off this thing," Leia yelled as Luke started up the ship, not waiting for it to get warmed up as he took off. Everyone on the shuttle, including the unconscious Ahsoka, felt the warning. Leia looked out the visor and saw that they were flying through fire.

"Hurry up Luke," Leia yelled.

"I'm trying," Luke said going full throttle as he raced out the fire. The Death Star exploded behind them.

"Why is it always the nick of time with us?" Leia asked as she relaxed a little and tried to calm her racing heart.

"When Skywalker is your last name, it always is," Anakin pointed out as Luke flew toward the small planet.

When they landed on Endor a few minutes later, the rest of the rebellion was waiting on them. Luke and Leia came out first, greeted by Padmé, Mara, and Han.

"Luke, Leia," Padmé said taking both her children into her arms. "I was so worried about you. Where's your father?"

"That's the thing. We need to get to the medical bay." Leia said and looked at Han and Chewie. "You mind clearing this up?"

"Alright people. Get out of the way. Give them some breathing room here. Someone's hurt," Han shouted as everyone spread out.

The rebellion leaders came up the ramp. "Is everyone alright?" Mon asked.

"What happened?" Akbar asked.

Anakin came out the ship and down the ramp by then. Everyone stared at him, not that he looked any different, but because of who he was carrying.

"Stang," Han said loudly breaking the tense silence. "That's Darth Pesinoé."

"No it's not," Anakin snapped. "She needs medical attention quickly."

"Now you listen. I'm pretty sure I regained my sight from the hibernation sickness and even if I hadn't, I know Darth Pesinoé's face when I see it," Han pointed out.

"She used to be Darth Pesinoé. She's not anymore," Luke argued.

Padmé gasped and went up to Anakin looking into the woman's face. She then looked up at Anakin.

"Ahsoka?" she asked and Anakin nodded.

"Ahsoka, Darth Pesinoé whatever. She's still the one that's been parading as a sith lady for the last twenty-one years," Han replied.

"Regardless," Mon said. "We aren't the empire. If she needs medical attention, we'll give it to her."

Han's jaw dropped. "Am I the only kriffing sane one around here?"

Chewie bark for Han to shut up as he followed the Skywalkers and the rebel leaders to the makeshift medical bay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do you know the last half of this went through a major revamp after I finished my other essay? I have no idea why, but it just changed. Originally Ahsoka and Anakin finished the duel and then Ahsoka healed Luke, but another part of me said no. Ahsoka has to be part of this in a different way, and so I got this instead. So I hope you enjoyed it. It was the first time I had to go back and rewrite part of a chapter. Usually I just add on. Hm. Hope you enjoyed. Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

I guess this chapter can be called a bit of the psychological aftermath of the battle because even though Ahsoka has renounced the dark side, the dark side is still part of her. It's not that easy to abandon. Anyway, you see the struggle between her somewhat split personality some in this chapter. Read, enjoy, and review please!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Twelve

Luke, Leia, and Anakin all sat at the table with the Alliance leaders as they were debriefed on their encounter with the emperor and Darth Pesinoé. They were all in trouble though. All three of the, had abandoned a mission they had volunteered to help with without telling any superiors, without reporting off, without doing much of anything. They just did it.

"Han knew about it and he was technically our superior at the time," Leia pointed out.

The leaders couldn't argue with that one.

"So tell us again how you defeated the emperor," Dodonna requested.

Luke and Leia began to talk, but their father, their very exasperated, short tempered, and frustrated father beat them to it.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Darth Pesinoé took Leia (the truth was that Leia went with Pesinoé but he didn't think the leaders needed to know that). Me and Luke followed her. Pesinoé captured us (again Anakin didn't think they needed to know that they had willingly been taken captive). She took us to face the emperor. He tried to make us join him. We refused, (they also didn't need to know how he and Luke momentarily succumbed to the dark side). Then we fought. In the middle of the battle, Pesinoé had a change of heart, became her old self again, and helped us kill the emperor. She was badly hurt in the battle (they wouldn't understand that she had hurt Luke and then healed him), and we brought her here," Anakin finished. "That was the short version. You got three long versions from all of us and one short version. You can't tell me you've been leading the rebellion this long and can't comprehend a simple explanation."

"Father," Luke and Leia said looking at him.

"We understand your frustration Knight Skywalker," Akbar began but Luke cut him off.

"Master Skywalker."

"What?" Akbar asked.

"He's a jedi master now," Leia explained.

Mon sighed. They were all tired and it seemed like the leaders wanted to be there about as much as Leia, Luke, and Anakin did, but after bringing a former sith lady back to base it had to be done.

"Regardless, we know you're frustrated, but we have to make sure the story stays the same and is consistent. We have to be cautious. We know about Darth Pesinoé's…"

"Ahsoka," all three Skywalkers said.

"…powers." Mon continued. "And even though you claim that she can't sway you, we can't be too careful. Now that that's settled, all that's left is to determine what we should do with her."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked carefully.

Madine, who had been silent up to now, sighed. "We have to put her on trail."

Surprisingly it was Leia who spoke up on Ahsoka's behalf first. "No. You can't."

"We have no choice," Mon stated.

"But she helped us kill the emperor. The rebellion owes her. If it hadn't been for her all of us would have been dead," Leia argued.

"While I don't doubt that, it doesn't excuse all her previous war crimes. She's a mass murderer. She's committed countless atrocities. We can't just let this slide," Akbar insisted.

"That's not fair. Other former imperials have turned to our cause. Why can't she?" Anakin snapped.

All of them looked at each other and the unsaid statement hung in the air. It was because she was Darth Pesinoé, the second in command to the empire and now the new empress.

Anakin sighed. "Well if you're putting it that way, you should let her off the hook simply because the three of us are willing to."

"With all due respect Master Skywalker," Madine started, "You are very close to the situation."

"That's the point," Anakin said sitting up straighter. "Ahsoka, Pesinoé, committed a lot of great crimes and atrocities in the last twenty-two years, but her biggest one was the massacre of the jedi. Me and my children, Luke and Leia… we are the last remaining jedi and if we can forgive her, then so can the rest of the galaxy. She's going to punish herself enough as it is. I know her. I've known her since she was a teenager. There's no point in us deciding to add even more punishment on top of that. She's troubled enough as it is."

Leia nodded. "And that's one of the differences between us and the empire. We have to show mercy to those who are trying to repent. Is Ahsoka really that much different than an ex-imperial assassin that joined our ranks not because she thought what we were doing was right, but because she has a thing for my brother and that's worth more to her than her duty to the empire?"

"Leia," Luke said sinking in his seat with a blush.

Anakin scowled. That still didn't sit well with him. But he supposed Luke could have done worse.

"We'll have to deliberate on it further, but we'll take all your suggestions into consideration," Mon said. "We'll do that tomorrow when we've all gotten some rest."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka opened her eyes and immediately stretched out with her senses to get a feel of where she was. She was safe and there was the steady beeping sound of a heart monitor in the room. Then she felt a presence near her and turned her head to the right where she saw the woman that had been the bane of her existence for the past twenty-two years watching her calmly.

"You're awake now," Padmé said with a small smile. "Ani was so worried about you."

"Where is he anyway?" Ahsoka asked slowly as she struggled to sit up.

Padmé kept her from getting up with a gentle hand. "You shouldn't strain yourself. You almost died. Lay back down."

Ahsoka did so. "So where is he?"

"The Alliance leaders wanted to debrief him, Luke, and Leia. They were concerned that you were using your seductive powers to sway them into bringing you here so you could destroy the Alliance. They're no doubt pleading your case back there," Padmé said putting her hand over Ahsoka's.

"There's no case to plead. I'm guilty. I've done a lot of evil things in the last two decades. And even though I regret it, I'm glad I was the one to do them or…"

"It would have been Ani," Padmé said sighing. "They told me about Luke's visions. You had them too?"

Ahsoka sighed. "It was so horrible. He killed all the jedi, lost a duel with Obi-Wan and burned to be put in this horrible black suit, you died, the twins separated, Anakin miserable for the rest of his life… Better me than him. I didn't have all of that to lose. I had already lost it."

Padmé gave a sad smile. "It would have been even better had it been no one. You do know no one blames you for all of this? We all care about you very much."

Ahsoka felt a sudden anger and resentment rise in her heart again, and it took everything in her not to give in to the emotions and dark temptations. She just didn't understand it. Even after all those years, she didn't know what to make of Padmé. Part of her still wanted to hate the woman. In fact, part of her still did hate Padmé, but not because she was jealous.

"Why do you do that? I can't stand it. It gets on my nerve. I hate it," Ahsoka said snatching her hand from under Padmé's

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that no matter what I do, I can't get you to hate me or at least not like me, because it means I can't hate you the way I want to because I don't have a real reason to. I broke up your entire family, tried to kill all of you, almost succeeded in killing Luke today. Hell I tried to steal your husband from you and break up your marriage yet you don't hate me. No matter what I do and that makes the guilt worse. I'd feel better if you cursed me to hell in back but you don't. Why?" Ahsoka snapped.

To Ahsoka's everlasting annoyance, Padmé looked down and smiled.

"I wish you had asked me this twenty years ago. Maybe we could have stopped all of this from happening," Padmé said.

"What are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked turning her head away from the woman in effort to get a hold on her anger.

"Don't get me wrong. I do hate all the things you did. I was angry at you for a long time for everything you did, but not for the reason you think. I was angry because in trying to hurt me, you were hurting the person you wanted to protect the most, the person I wanted to protect the most," Padmé said with tears in her eyes.

Ahsoka sighed. "Anakin…"

Padmé nodded.

"But I don't understand any of it. I was in love with your husband and to tell you the trust, I still am, but you don't seem to care. You don't seem to feel threatened," Ahsoka said angrily gripping the sheets on her bed with her mechanical hand. "Why?"

"Because I trust Anakin wholeheartedly. He would never do anything to hurt anyone he loved. He's faithful to people he cares about. He'd put his life on the line for them. And you don't know how much it killed Anakin that you loved him in a way that he couldn't, and he unwillingly hurt you because of it."

"That still doesn't explain why you never hated me for it or why you were so comfortable with me being around him, even after you knew," Ahsoka pointed out.

"Because I was glad there was someone else Anakin could go to," Padmé admitted.

Ahsoka turned to look at Padmé again her mouth agape. "What?"

"I was a senator Ahsoka, a very hated senator. I knew eventually someone was going to get to me. In fact, I really didn't expect to make it very far past Luke and Leia's birth. I'm not afraid to die, but I was afraid of what me dying would do to Anakin. I took comfort in knowing that there was someone else who would Anakin could take comfort in," Padmé said.

"You're serious?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief.

Padmé nodded. "That's why I didn't die after Luke and Leia were born. I know I should have, but I couldn't leave Anakin like that and I wasn't going to. That's why I fought with everything in me to stick around and supported him when he said there was good in you. Now I can take comfort in that again… But that doesn't mean I'm dying anytime soon," Padmé added jokingly.

"Don't worry," Ahsoka said with a small smile. "I don't want you to anymore… doesn't mean I'm completely over all this though. Watch your back."

Padmé smiled, sensing the woman's teasing, but kept in mind that Ahsoka was still battling Pesinoé inside herself. She could very well relapse into her old ways. So while she was teasing, she heard the subtle warning. It mean Ahsoka wasn't completely herself yet and she was warning Padmé to watch for the cues that showed it.

They heard voices coming down the hall and Padmé turned to greet her husband and children.

"How's she doing?" Leia asked.

"Ask her yourself she-." Padmé turned back to look at Ahsoka and was startled to see that the woman had fallen asleep again just that quickly.

"Well," Leia said. "Let's go so that we don't disturb her."

They all filed out the room where Han was coming to get them.

"Where have you all been? You're missing the party," Han said and then turned to Luke. "And no offense to you Luke but your girlfriend is horrible company when you're not around her. Half of our people are afraid to go in the general area where she's standing right now."

Luke sighed and pushed past Han to go find the fiery woman.

"I think it's about time we take a vacation Padmé," Anakin said to her. "What do you think about going to Naboo, see what your family's up to?"

Padmé grinned and led Anakin away to go plan the trip.

"And you princess," Han said wrapping his arm around Leia's waist, "owe me the story of just how you all ended up bringing Darth Pesinoé here to get medical help."

"Alright," Leia said pecking him on the lips. "I think you've been patient enough."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin managed to sneak away from the celebration that seemed like it was going to last well into the night and part of the morning to go back to the medical bay. Two officers were guarding the door and Anakin laughed at the alliance's attempts to make sure Ahsoka was secure. If she wanted to get out, it wouldn't be hard for her to get out. Anakin frowned. It was a possibility she already had.

He opened the door and went inside to find the woman playing with the items in the room with the force. She hadn't even noticed he was standing there.

"Bored," he asked.

Ahsoka finally noticed him while keeping her focus on the items. She placed them back in their place and sat back on the pillows weakly.

"A little. I'm so used to being on the move, but being stuck in here has forced me to do some thinking that I should have been doing a long time ago," she admitted with a distant look in her eyes. "I've lost twenty-two years being a sith lady and even though I know it was wrong, I can't find it in myself to completely abandon some of my ways. I guess part of me will always be Darth Pesinoé."

"Little steps Ahsoka," Anakin said standing next to her bed. "You're bound to have a few personality problems for the next couple of years."

"Tell me about it," Ahsoka replied. "My crew on the Enchantress thought I was going crazy because I had so many mood swings in the last couple of months."

Anakin laughed a little and then was silent. Ahsoka turned to look at him for the first time and said harsher then she intended, "Did you come in here to look down at the floor in silence or did you want to talk to me?"

Anakin shot her a glare. "Can you go back and get Ahsoka, Pesinoé?" he asked.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Seriously though. What?"

Anakin looked away and then looked Ahsoka in the eyes. Ahsoka looked at his curiously. Was that regret or sorrow she saw in his eyes?

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"For what?"

Anakin started to pace and Ahsoka, finding the habit to be very annoying grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't do that," she said softly and Anakin noted there was one of her personality shifts again. "Sorry for what?"

"For everything I did to hurt you," he said.

Ahsoka let go of his arm and turned to stare at the wall again more than a little confused. "What are you talking about? Look at everything I did to hurt your whole family. You have nothing to be sorry about and if you do, we can surely call it more than even."

Anakin sat down next her bed. "That's the point. None of this would have ever happened if I had paid more attention to you, sat and talked to you about Palpatine instead of just telling you to stay away…"

Ahsoka laughed sourly. "Palpatine was a manipulative bastard and one way or another he was going to get his apprentice. It was either me or you and quite frankly, I'm glad it was me."

"It didn't have to be anyone," Anakin said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it?" she asked. "It had to be someone. That's what Luke's vision meant. If it hadn't been me it was going to be you and if it hadn't been either of us, maybe it would have been Obi-Wan or something."

Anakin laughed. "Obi-Wan?"

Ahsoka cracked a small smile. "You get my point, but sometimes for people to learn to appreciate the light and what they have, they have to be thrown into intense darkness. I'm sorry it had to happen this way, but I don't regret that it was me that had to do it. I have a feeling the force and the galaxy aren't ever going to be plunged into darkness like this again."

Anakin saw that Ahsoka seemed distant again and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

Ahsoka blinked out of her stare. "Nothing Anakin. Still weak from that fight," she said placing her hand on his to assure him. "I'm just really tired. You better get back to the party. Your family is probably looking for you."

Ahsoka started to pull her hand away, but found that Anakin wouldn't let it go.

"What now Skyguy?" she asked tiredly.

Anakin didn't say anything for a moment, and Ahsoka started to snap a snide comment at him about his lack of focus before he started to talk.

"You know snips I really missed you all these years," he said beginning to caress her hand with his thumb.

"Skywalker," Ahsoka warned.

Anakin ignored her warning and added. "I wish you had been around… Not that I don't love Padmé. She and the twins are the best things that ever happened to me but…" Anakin sighed and kissed her hand before dropping it.

"Maybe in another universe or lifetime Snips," he said and swiftly left the room.

Ahsoka stared after him in stunned shock. What had Anakin been trying to say to her? She could take it many ways. Ahsoka huffed. Who was she kidding? There was only one way to take it.

"Guess that's as close to a declaration of love as I'll ever get," she muttered closing her eyes.

Anakin meanwhile slowly left the medical bay and when he was almost out a few minutes later he bumped into Leia.

"Oh sorry," she said looking up at her father. She frowned when she saw his face. "What's wrong?"

Anakin smiled. "Nothing princess. What are you doing here?"

Leia held up her light saber. "I thought she might like this back. It's way past due I built my own anyway."

"She'll probably want you to have it. Time to move forward into the future… That light saber might be too much of a reminder of the past for her," Anakin said walking back with Leia nonetheless.

"Still," Leia said. "It's hers."

They opened the door to her room and Leia started towards the bed before freezing in her tracks. The former sith lady was gone, only leaving behind the clothes that had been on her, eerily familiar to the way Yoda's robes were the only thing that remained when he died.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, you all are going to kill me, but there are two more chapters after this, so the story isn't over yet.

Anyway, I thought Anakin was too old and much wiser that he was at twenty to be completely oblivious to the potential he and Ahsoka could have as a couple, and so I added that scene because this chapter just didn't feel complete when I first wrote it and I figured out what it was. I thought it was sweet. In fact, I love those kind of romances, the ones that kind of flirt around the edges of a romance, than actual romances, because it's a little more interesting and the tension or dilemma is better. I also wanted to make it clear that Ahsoka still has her issues with Padmé. It's not something one battle can solve. I mean, I'd find some things hard to let go if I had been adamantly holding on to it for twenty years.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

I know. I left you hanging in the last chapter and I could have extended it, but it was the perfect cut off point. I can't seem to write a story that doesn't have cliffhanger on most of the chapters. This chapter brings up other things I'll have to explain in side stories about Pesinoé's relationship with different people in the empire and how she got to them (mean it will take place in between those years between the first two stories). Okay! Enough of my rambling. I know you're all holding your breath for this. So read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Thirteen

They could only assume Ahsoka had died, but it was odd to Leia. She hadn't felt it at all and even though Leia hated to admit it, the woman had been her master even though Leia had been reluctant. She would have thought that with their bond she would have felt something… anything.

"So she's really dead huh?" Han asked Luke and Leia the next day as the three sat leaned against a log.

"That's what the evidence points to," Luke said.

"But it's weird. I felt Yoda's death even though I had never really met him, but I didn't even feel Ahsoka's death," Leia muttered. Something about all of this didn't add up.

"Maybe it's because you didn't really know her as Ahsoka. You knew her as Pesinoé," Luke said.

"We all did," Han reminded.

"Yeah…" Leia said. "But still."

"Hey," Han said suddenly. "Aren't you supposed to be in that meeting with the leaders talking about what to do next? Aren't we supposed to be planning how to take Coruscant?"

"Yeah. And they wanted to send a broadcast throughout the galaxy declaring a new republic, but I persuaded them to wait on it," Leia replied absently. "Something's going to happen."

"Well that's what happens when a trained jedi is put on the high council," Han said dryly.

"Mother and Father are talking about taking a trip to Naboo to see mom's family," Leia said looking at Han. "You coming?"

"They're not exactly my family princess," Han pointed out.

"Not yet," Luke and Leia said together.

Before Han could come up with a response to that, Mara came up to them. Her hair tied in a tight wrap behind her head.

"There you two are," Mara said. "Finally. I've searched this whole moon looking for you."

"Surprising," Luke said a little cross, "Coming from the person that's been avoiding me."

"Well if it makes you feel any better," Mara snapped back at Luke. "I wasn't the one looking for you. The entire alliance is. You and Leia have to come here quick."

"Tell whoever it is to come get me themselves Jade," Luke said crossing his arms stubbornly.

As Leia and Han watched the exchange Han whispered to Leia, "What's up with them?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "Long story. Don't worry about it. They'll be alright."

"The two of them have one odd relationship. One moment they're making out, the next they want to kill each other," Han muttered. "Me and you weren't even that bad."

"I think my dad was expecting us to be though. That's why he's so angry at Luke about this whole Mara situation," Leia explained.

"Last I checked he was angry about us."

"That's just a front. He accepted that when you finally committed to the rebellion," Leia admitted.

"Really!" Han asked and then noticed he was a little too excited as Leia raised an eyebrow at him. "Not that I ever cared or anything. I didn't care what he said."

Leia laughed and looked back at Mara and Luke who were still at it.

"You know what farm boy," Mara finally said. "I'm not dealing with this right now. But I can't go tell them to come themselves because this is an emergency. The kriffing empire is here. A super star destroyer just came out of hyperspace and Admiral Thrawn is requesting clearance to land with some Imperial representatives because he wants to talk to the Skywalkers."

Luke forgot his previous anger at Mara and grabbed her arm as he told her to lead the way. Leia and Han followed closely behind them. When they got to the control area, all the rebel leaders were gathered along with Padmé and Anakin debating about what to do.

"You don't think they want revenge do you?" Mon asked concerned.

"So soon. You'd think they'd lay low after the emperor and Pesinoé died," Madine said.

"No," Leia said. "They're not here for that."

Everyone stopped to look at her.

"If that's what they wanted," Leia said stopping in front of the leaders next to her mother and father, "We would have known it. They wouldn't waste time formally declaring war on us. They would have started an attack. The empire is too straight forward like that."

No one bothered to ask Leia how she knew that and she was glad. She didn't want to explain to them that during her training with Pesinoé, the sith had explained to her some of the inner workings of the empire.

"Then what do they want?" Dodonna demanded.

"Admiral Thrawn is very loyal to Darth Pesinoé. It's possible word got out that the rebellion had her and he wants her back so he can make her the rightful empress," Leia said and then turned to the com controller. "Tell Admiral Thrawn that he and his delegation have clearance to land."

"Princess Leia," Madine said. "With all due respect, are you sure you want to call that? You'll be putting the entire rebellion in danger doing that."

"Well then don't trust me as Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan," Leia said tilting her chin up. "Trust me as Jedi Knight Leia Skywalker of the New Jedi Order."

Anakin and Luke looked at Leia in surprise. She had never called herself a jedi, nor had she ever referred to herself by her original last name. She had been running from her destiny for so long because she had been unable to separate her family force potential and history of being jedi from the fact that her family also had the potential to fall to the dark side.

"Leia," Padmé said touching her arm. "You don't have to take that on."

"Yes I do," Leia said sighing. "I want to."

Ten minutes later, the entire Skywalker family, the high council, along with many members of the rebel alliance who were there out of curiosity, greeted Admiral Thrawn as he walked down the ramp of the ship. He gave a slight bow.

"Admiral Thrawn," Leia said to him. She had hastily thrown on some of her cleaner, but still casual robes and fixed her hair into a tight bun on the top of her head.

"Princess Leia," he returned. "I hope you and your family are in good health and spirits."

This gesture of kindness dumbfounded everyone. An imperial officer wishing a family that was part of the leading force of the rebel alliance well was unheard of.

"Uh… Yes," Leia said after getting over her surprise and then sighed. "If this is about Pesinoé…"

"Yes. We know she's dead," Admiral Thrawn said regretfully. "That's why we're here."

_Who told them she was dead? _Leia sent to Luke and her father.

_It wasn't anyone on the council. Maybe there was a spy? _Anakin said about as dumbfound as they were.

When no one spoke, Admiral Thrawn continued. "The updated will of Darth Pesinoé, Second in Command to The Empire and Commander of the Imperial Fleet."

He passed Leia a rolled up piece of paper.

"What does that have to do with us?" she asked him, but Thrawn just gestured for her to read it.

Leia unraveled the parchment. "Last will and testimony of Darth Pesinoé…"

As she continued to read, Leia's mouth fell open in shock.

"Leia," Padmé asked. "What is it?"

Padmé took the letter and read it while Luke and Anakin looked over her shoulder. They too read stunned.

"What's going on?" Han asked.

"She named me her heir," Leia said still stuck in her stupor.

"And?" Han asked before deciding to look over Padmé's shoulder to read it. He stared at the paper for a moment before saying, "Holy kriffing sith! She gave them the empire!"

"What?" Mon said and Padmé handed her the will.

"Last will and testimony of Darth Pesinoé. I, Darth Pesinoé upon my death name Leia Amidala Skywalker my rightful heir and hereby name the Skywalker family my only family with the right to all my estates, assets and titles…"

"Hold on a minute," Han said with a hand on his head. "If she's Pesinoé's heir," Han said pointing at Leia, "And the emperor's dead and Pesinoé's supposed to be the new empress and she's dead then that makes Leia…"

"Her Highness Leia Amidala Skywalker-Organa, Empress of the Galactic Empire," Thrawn announced and bowed before her as did the entire delegation.

Leia was still too stunned to say anything, but it was Han who broke the ice.

"Well stang. If I had know that in return for destroying your home planet, she was going to give you the entire galaxy, I would have signed up to let Corellia be destroyed a long time ago…"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Well this certainly was an unexpected turn," Mon said. "It certainly makes this transition easier."

"I think that's what Ahsoka was planning all along," Anakin said.

"Do you really think she expected to die?" Luke asked.

"Well, that means all Leia has to do is reorganize the empire into a republic and reinstate the senate," Mon said.

"No," Leia said shaking her head. "I can't take that title."

"And even if she does, we can't follow in the footsteps of the empire," Padmé declared.

Everyone looked at her. Even after the high council found out who she was, Padmé had never quite interfered in the politics of the rebellion. She knew what was going on, but never interfered. However, she was breaking her silence that day.

"We can't just push out the people who want the empire just because we think it's wrong. We have to take into consideration that while we were all somehow scarred by the empire, there are those who prospered in it and we have to figure out why they did. The galaxy will be at war forever if we repeat history and treat others in the horrible way they treated us with planetary systems siding with whoever has the most power at the time. The whole galaxy was thrown into this mess because of a failure to listen and now we're about to do the same thing, albeit with good intentions, but what about those who don't want to go back to a republic. This senseless war will never end," Padmé said passionately, a passion Anakin hadn't heard in her voice for almost twenty years.

Everyone was silent. No truer words had ever been spoken. They had been so convinced that what they were doing was right, and it was for the most part, that they hadn't seen that they might be just continuing a never ending cycle of a galaxy at war.

"She's right," Mon finally said. "We can't just force our way. Those who fight to come to power by the sword usually die by it. What we need is to talk things out. Perhaps the empire and the alliance can form a new government together."

"Who says it has to be together?" Han said and everyone looked at him. He rolled his eyes. "I mean there are millions of star systems in this galaxy, who says they all have to be under one galactic government. Why can't we be friendly neighbors who look out for each other?"

"While that's a fine suggestion General Solo, the empire was never willing to talk to us before," Madine pointed out.

"That's true," Anakin said and then turned to Leia. "But maybe that's where their new empress can help out."

Leia looked at her father and then felt the pleading feelings and stares of everyone else on her. She sat up straighter in her chair and shook her head.

"No. I can't… I don't want this."

"Leia," Luke pleaded. "We've been given the perfect opportunity to put this war to an end without any more bloodshed. You're a leader of the alliance and while Pesinoé was feared, she was popular among the empire, no matter the way she got it. With her name backing you, you can bring together two warring sects and stop this for good."

Anakin realized that this may have been what Ahsoka had wanted all along whether she knew it or not. It never occurred to him that she wanted an end to the war as much as they did. Perhaps more so than she training Leia in her force powers, she had been grooming Leia to help her accomplish bringing order to the galaxy, because if Leia and Pesinoé could settle their differences, their very large ones, then the empire and the alliance could settle their own.

Leia turned to look at Anakin with pleading eyes and Anakin shook his head.

"We can't make the decision for you Leia. It's all up to you…"

Four standard days later, the entire Skywalker family, along with most of the alliance, was gathered in the senate arena, which had not been used in a little over four years.

"Look," Padmé said in excitement as she pointed to into one of the boxes. "It's Pooja."

"Pooja?" Leia asked from under her veil. There had been a long debate on how she would dress for the occasion, but since the galaxy had become accustomed to Pesinoé's air of mystery, they decided a large but simple ceremonial blue gown along with a veil would work. Leia hated it. It was something her aunts would have tried to get her to wear…

"She's your cousin," Padmé explained and Leia nodded as she watched the former senators fill their seats. Not all of the planets were being represented though. The call to the senate had been on such short notice, many of them had no time to reinstate a former senator or find a new one. As such, many of the grand moffs of the empire also filled the arena.

"Okay," Anakin said coming back to their stand. "We're almost ready. You know you can back out of this if you want Leia. There's no pressure on you to do this."

"Yes there is," Leia countered. "I'm the only one the empire will listen to as Pesinoé's official heir."

Padmé checked her watch and looked at Leia. "It's time."

"Where's Luke?" Leia asked when she noticed he wasn't there.

"You know your brother. Camera shy," Padmé said and then asked as their stand levitated to the center, "Have you prepared a speech?"

Leia shook her head. "For once, I didn't feel the need for one."

"This is it," Anakin said to Leia and Leia positioned herself in front of the speaker.

"Today we are gathered here not only to celebrate the death of a tyrant, but the end of a war or what could be the end of the war. For the last twenty-five years there has been no peace in this galaxy and we have been in a constant state of war, the likes of which the galaxy had not seen in a millennia, all because someone wasn't satisfied with the way things were and because no one took the time to sit down and listen to the cries of those who weren't happy, it led to more drastic and desperate actions which have cause casualties on both sides and forced good people to commit evils they normally wouldn't have. Instead of trying to mediate that debate though, evil leadership took advantage of it and used it to rise to ultimate power," Leia added referring to the now dead emperor.

"But today I called on everyone, empire," she said looking to her left where most of the grand moffs and governors sat and then she turned to her right, "and the alliance. Today can be the ending of a war. Those who fight to get into power only die by the same circumstance. Instead of criticizing each other and fighting, we can learn from each other and cover one another's weaknesses. And if we can't come to a compromise, who says the entire galaxy needs to be under one main government at all?"

The sound of light laughter rang in the arena and Leia spoke a little more confidently.

"So my first act as Empress will be to oversee negotiations of a truce between the empire and the alliance and while no government is perfect, hopefully we'll be able to take the best of all our ideas to form a government that will make a more perfect galaxy or form two governments that will co-exist together in peace and harmony."

There was silence for a moment and then everyone began to applaud. Anakin smiled. It probably wasn't what everyone expected, but they were pleased all the same. He was sure that everyone was more tired of the war than happy with the new plan for the empire and the alliance.

From an office in the senate building, Luke watched the proceedings. His sister made a great leader even though she still didn't like the idea of having that much power in her hands. As he watched, he felt a presence in the room and smiled.

"That was a nice stunt you pulled on Endor, but I knew you weren't dead. Leia knows it too," Luke said a little amused.

Ahsoka stepped out the shadows and pulled down her hood before leaning on the table. Luke turned around to take in her appearance. She felt different. Her presence wasn't as dark as it had been when she left, but she didn't look like a jedi or quite feel like one. In fact, she felt more like a dark jedi (if that were possible) and she was dressed the same way she had as Pesinoé, but her features weren't as hard and she seemed more relaxed. Luke had to admit though, she still had a lot of Pesinoé's demeanor, like her tendency to look like she was always trying to seduce someone.

"I can't help it. You can't blame an old sith lady. Old habits die hard," Ahsoka said with a shrug and then added, "You were thinking kind of loud there."

Luke laughed as he watched as the proceedings continued. "You named my sister your heir even though you knew she wouldn't want it."

"And now she's about to bring together two warring sects for the first time since this war began," Ahsoka pointed out with a small smile. "She doesn't want the power. But she does want everyone to have freedom so I knew I could give it to her because it's not going to get to her head. She'll use it with justice and equality in mind."

"She's not going to keep it you know," Luke pointed out.

"She has too if she wants to keep the empire in check. Believe me, she's the only one the military will listen to until you all get this new galactic order together. Besides, she understands what true freedom is now. Her being empress is the best thing that has happened to this galaxy," Ahsoka explained.

"Maybe it was," Luke said and there was a long pause between them before he spoke again.

"You know, my dad was really upset about your 'death'," Luke said sitting on the conference table next to her. "Why did you disappear like that?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "It's better this way. I'd be in the way and your father's still a sour spot for me. I might have let go of my darkness, but the feelings from before are still there."

"So you still hate my mother?" Luke asked.

"Not as much as I used to. I don't really hate her at all to tell you the truth. I'm just jealous… Extremely jealous. But I don't want to kill her anymore if that's what you're saying," Ahsoka admitted.

Luke sighed. It was at least a step in the right direction. "Have you always been this blunt?"

The woman laughed and then became serious again. "Now you see why I had to leave? Being around all this only makes it worse. I need to get away. I'm not a sith anymore, but I'm not completely my old self. I can easily fall back into my old ways. It was only too easy to fall into them in the first place."

Luke looked at Ahsoka. He had a feeling Ahsoka would have been someone he enjoyed being around if she hadn't fallen. Then again, if it hadn't been her, it would have been his father.

"We owe you, you know. For saving our father," Luke said, "despite the fact that you turned in the process."

Ahsoka crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling before saying, "I'd do it again if I had to. I wouldn't change anything. It made us who we are, and it looks like the galaxy may be headed in the right direction this time."

"You would fall to the dark side all over again?" Luke asked incredulously.

"I told your sister and Anakin that I never regretted it and to be honest I don't. You have to go through the night to get to the dawn. The sith had to rise and someone was going to fall to do it," Ahsoka said softly and then got up. "I've overstayed my welcome. It's time I leave."

"Wait. Where are you going?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "You killed Palpatine, but there's always a backlash Luke. I think I'll go take care of it."

Luke wasn't quite sure what she meant, but he had a feeling Ahsoka was talking about the sith. Palpatine probably had a backup plan.

"At least say good-bye to my dad," Luke suggested.

Ahsoka stopped for a moment and then said, "It would be too hard. It's better this way."

She began to leave and Luke turned to his back to her as he looked out the window. Finally, he said, "Ahsoka."

Ahsoka put her hand on the door. "Luke."

Luke sighed. "I don't know what it is between you and my dad and whatever it is, mother doesn't mind so I'm not going to judge. But just knows that he really cares about you. I'm not trying to stop you from leaving. Just… Don't leave forever. He needs you."

"I'll try," Ahsoka replied leaving.

Luke turned around and stared where she had been before deciding it was probably best that he didn't tell his family about this encounter. It would be easier this way. He knew better than anyone that finding out a person wasn't actually dead was about as bad as thinking they were dead to begin with.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka landed her ship in the hanger of the super star destroyer, which, as far as anyone in the galaxy was concerned, had been destroyed with the second Death Star. The real story was it made a jump to hyperspace under the cover of the Death Star exploding in space. Ahsoka would give up everything else, her sith name, the dark side, the only family she would ever have, but the Enchantress was hers.

"Milady," her loyal ladies greet as she stepped off the ramp.

Ahsoka nodded and the women flanked her as they went to the bridge.

"Admiral," Ahsoka said.

Piett turned around greeted her with a slight bow of his head.

"Yes milady?"

"Set course for Byss," she commanded. "We're going to make sure no one, even my dead master, disturbs these negotiations and the new peace of the galaxy."

Palpatine had been cunning, making clones of himself and preserving his spirit. He had never really told her. She and her ladies happened to stumble upon it luckily. But not only did she have to take care of his clones on Byss, there were sith around the galaxy that Palpatine had been aware of and probably had an influence in training and Ahsoka was going to track them all down. She still had a long way to go before she was fully redeemed and this was how she was going to do it, by making sure no one disturbed the Skywalker family or the galaxy in its delicate transition.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what did you think? Technically this is the end of the story but I'm putting up an epilogue on Saturday so look out for it. See. I didn't kill Ahsoka. I was just messing with everyone. Originally, way back when I started this series. I planned for her to die, but then I came up with something better. Actually, I had a million ideas for how this was supposed to go but it had to be done carefully or I was going to mess up some character personalities and this one ended up being the best. And I thought since Luke hasn't really had much interaction with Pesinoe in this story except for his duel with her on Bespin, him being the last one to see her was fitting.

Hope you enjoyed it. Review Please!


	14. Epilogue

You guys know what? I was sitting down on the PC and then my sister reminded me of a fundraiser I'm supposed to help at tomorrow and I'm like "Well damn. I forgot about that." And she was asking me about updating and so I thought about it and realized if I'm helping make plates all day there is no way in hell I'm going to feel like coming home and updating. I'll eat and go to sleep and then some of my extended family is here so that makes it hard to get away. So I said let me just update this and get it completed already.

And I do know Thrawn didn't show up until much later in the latter books but like I said, Ahsoka's fall did change some things and I'll have to elaborate later in a future story that I won't be writing anytime soon.

So this is it guys. It's so sad, yet I feel like I've accomplished something. I finished an entire series! Read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Epilogue

Leia sighed as she chased after her daughter in her apartment on Coruscant.

"Please stop it," she said softly. "Mommy's tired. Can't we just sit down?"

"But I'm not tired mommy," her oldest daughter said.

Leia sighed as she looked down at the three year old who was her the perfect female incarnation of her grandfather, right down to the blonde hair, blue eyes, and stubbornness.

"Threepio, did you let Ami take a nap today?"

"Why of course Miss Leia. According to my databases, three year olds need-."

"That's all Threepio," Leia said sighing. "Where are the twins?"

"Down for their evening nap," Threepio replied and Leia sighed gratefully.

She loved her children, but they were a handful sometimes and she needed a break especially since she was so tired.

"Come on mommy. I want you to show me more about the force!" Ami demanded and Leia sighed.

"Please honey. I promise we'll do some exercises tomorrow, but right now I need to rest," she pleaded.

Ami glared up at her mother with her arms crossed and her head tilted a little to her right, a sure sign that she was displeased. Leia mimicked the motion as she was now getting angry herself.

"Young lady, if you don't go to your room right now I'll-."

"Now Leia you aren't really threatening my niece, are you?"

Ami gasped and ran around her mother. "Uncle Luke!"

Luke scooped the girl up in his arms and she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"Did you bring Mé?"

"No. Padmé's with her mother."

"Aw," Ami whined. "Mommy's being mean. She won't show me more about the force."

Leia scowled at the girl and Luke laughed.

"She's just tired princess. Your little brother takes away all her energy," Luke pointed out. "So until she gets some of it back, you need to play quietly in your room and let her rest for a while."

Ami seemed to ponder this and then shrugged. "I still don't understand how a baby got in mommy's stomach again, but okay Uncle Luke."

She jumped out his arms and ran to her room, her blonde curls bouncing behind her. Leia fell onto the couch and looked at Luke gratefully.

"Thank you," she said as Luke sat down next to her. "I can't get that girl to sit down and dad's the only one that can really handle her since she's just like him."

"Well if you're planning on naming that one after dad, you can probably expect the same thing from him," Luke said rubbing his sister's slightly protruding abdomen. "So how was everything in the senate today?"

Leia sighed. "A mess. We didn't have time for the senate to debate about taking action for the famine crisis in the outer rim and so I had to pull rank and make the decision myself."

Luke laughed. "So you actually used the power that comes with your title empress?"

Leia scowled. "It's more of a ceremonial title," Leia began.

"A powerful ceremonial title," Luke added.

Leia ignored him and continued. "And it entices the senate to take action when needed instead of debating and playing a game of politics about it. Besides, the disaster relief council had already decided to send aid, but they needed the senate to sign off on it. Mon could have signed off on it, but she can't interfere in those kinds of matters. Even though I really didn't want to, I had to make the senate move out."

"You still pulled rank empress," Luke teased and Leia glared at him.

Surprisingly, the negotiation between the empire and the alliance had gone somewhat smoothly. There had been many bumps in the road and times when the entire treaty nearly fell apart. Everyone eventually began to wonder whether combining the two systems would make a stable government at all, especially since it struggled and nearly fell to pieces in the first year. But with the promotion of Anakin Skywalker to commander of the Imperial Republic Fleet and the combination of the alliance's merciful tendency, but the empire's strong enforcement, they made a relatively peaceful and stable government. Relatively… It wasn't perfect. No government was that, but people were happier in it than they had been in the empire and then end of the republic.

The constitution had been revised to have more balances of power between the Chief of State and the senate and provisions were made to make sure the legal process didn't extend past a certain time because of corruption or squabbling in the senate. The biggest compromise though, was the decision on keeping an emperor (or empress as was the case) and that was at the request of the empire. Many of them remembered the days of the republic and didn't wish to go back to a government that got nothing done when it was time to make a big decision because they were arguing about how to do it right or whether to do it at all.

Leia had reluctantly then kept her title, but only on the condition that the position didn't become a family dominated position. Heirs would be chosen based on leadership qualities and purity of character and if the family didn't meet the criteria, she had the right to name anyone she saw fit.

Also in effort to keep the government from becoming a dictatorship, she could only interfere in a few specific situations (like when senate process was taking too long), state an opinion or two, and warn the senate when they were acting like children instead of adults that had to come to an important decision. But it still meant she had to be at the senate gatherings and listen to all the proceedings. Even though the process had been dramatically shortened, it still meant long days at the senate and that was a horrible thing when she was tired from pregnancy.

"Do you think she'll come?" Luke asked Leia suddenly.

Leia sighed. "I don't know Luke. It's been seven years since she up and left and the last time we saw her it was when the Enchantress and the Chimaera tag teamed to take down the remaining army of the remnants of the imperial rebels and even then the only thing we saw was a hologram of her."

"Dad was happy to see just that," Luke replied softly.

Leia sighed. "I'm worried about him. I really thought he was alright but since-."

The front door opened and the twins looked up. In walked the person they had called days ago and had expected not to come. Ahsoka came in flanked by two of her ladies in waiting, looking the same as ever. She had never lost the cold demeanor that Pesinoé had and she hadn't lost physical fitness either. However, she felt much lighter than she did seven years ago or even five years ago when the Enchantress helped destroy the remnants of empire rebellion.

"This had better be good. I had to get here from the unknown regions. It was a miracle I got your transmission at all," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Hello to you too Ahsoka," Leia said smirking as she stood up and then the Ahsoka smiled.

"Been a long time," she said hugging Leia and then frowning as she touched the woman's abdomen. "A very long time… You're pregnant?"

"This isn't her first," Luke said and Ahsoka came to hug him.

The torgruta woman raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

On cue Leia's three year old daughter ran into the room.

"Mommy, who's here?" Ami asked. "I sense someone and she's a jedi!"

Ahsoka looked at the little girl stunned for a moment and the twins weren't sure if it was from the fact that Leia had a daughter or that she looked just like Anakin.

"Wow. You're a really pretty jedi," the three year old said.

Ahsoka smiled slightly. "I'm not exactly a jedi darling."

Ami frowned and crossed her arms. "Yes you are. I can feel it. You're a jedi."

Instead of trying to fight her Ahsoka shrugged and Ami grinned.

"What's your name? I like you?"

"You don't even know me little girl."

"I'm not a little girl," Ami grumbled and then asked again, "What's your name?"

"Ahsoka," the former sith lady replied and Ami gasped.

"Oh wow. I'll never forget your name. You have the same name as me. I'm Ahsoka Amidala Skywalker Solo," the girl declared proudly.

Ahsoka glanced at Leia in surprise and then looked back down at her namesake. "Well that's certainly a mouthful… But it's very pretty," Ahsoka added when the girl looked offended.

She turned back to her mother, satisfied with her response.

"Mommy. The twins are up. Can I play with them?"

"As long as you're careful… and no practicing the force by lifting them into the air," Leia warned.

"I won't," Ami said and ran back into her room.

Ahsoka stared after her for a moment and then smiled. "Wow… She's…"

Ahsoka trailed off and said something that was almost inaudible, but Luke and Leia caught it. "She's all I ever wanted," she had said. But Luke and Leia didn't address it.

"We're sorry to call you on such short notice, but it's an emergency," Luke said sitting down on the couch and Leia gestured for Ahsoka to sit down on the other couch.

Leia looked at the ladies and then to Ahsoka. "Can they…?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Wait outside."

The two women left the room and when they did Ahsoka frowned. She had been so focused on the little blonde haired girl that had run into the room, she forgot to ask.

"Where are you parents? You'd think you'd tell them I was coming if it was such an emergency."

Luke and Leia exchanged a look, not unnoticed by Ahsoka. She gave then a questioning look and Leia began.

"That's what this is about…"

Ahsoka frowned. "What's wrong with them? Did they get into a fight or something?" Decades ago she would have been glad to hear it.

"No…" Luke said in a regretful tone. "We wish. It's mother… she died."

Ahsoka was stunned again. Padmé… dead… Years ago she would have been happy the woman had finally died, but now she could only think of one thing. Anakin…

"When?" she asked.

"Six months ago," Leia said.

"How?" Ahsoka asked. "This is so unexpected. She was so…"

"You left seven years ago so you wouldn't know. She just started to deteriorate," Luke explained. "The doctor said he really couldn't explain how she had been alive this long because according to the damage to her systems, she should have been dead a long time ago."

Ahsoka froze. She had a feeling this deterioration had something to do with when she attacked the woman all those years ago on Mustafar and more than likely forced the woman into labor. It was a miracle Luke and Leia hadn't been scarred by it at all. If Luke and Leia were thinking the same thing, they didn't voice it to her. But she couldn't think about that.

"How did your father take it?"

"I'm surprised you didn't feel his grief in the force," Leia said trailing off a bit.

Ahsoka wasn't surprised though. She hadn't touched her bond with Anakin in years. In fact, she usually ignored it.

Luke sighed and continued, "He and mother were close, so close dad's force ability started to rub off on her through their connection. He felt when she died. We were all kind of expecting it, but he was in denial. You won't believe how hard it was to calm him down. He was devastated and fell into depression for a long time. He just threw himself into his work as the commander of the army and for a while we thought he was getting better, at least on the surface. But he was getting darker, even my students at the Jedi Praxeum noticed it. We were afraid he would give into the dark side soon."

"The last time I saw him something about him seemed more off than it had been in the last few months and he was strangely quiet. Usually he'll put aside his issues to play with Ami, but he came, kind of meandered around, talked to me some and then left," Leia said starting to rub her abdomen in concern.

"Where is he now?" Ahsoka asked sensing both their worry.

"That's just it. We don't know," Leia said shifting in her worry. "He up and resigned from being commander of the army and left the planet without a word. We've tried contacting him, but he's not answering. He's totally cut himself off. We're afraid of what he might do."

Ahsoka crossed her arms and frowned in concern. "What do you mean?"

"We're not afraid he'll kill himself or anything. He wouldn't do anything like that, but we are afraid he'd give in to the dark side and start the sith all over again. He's the chosen one. We know it and he has the capacity to go to either extreme. Just like he's a great jedi if he falls he'll be one of the greatest and most dangerous sith in history," Leia said looking down.

Ahsoka could attest to that. She had seen what Anakin could become in a life support suit. She would hate to imagine what kind of sith he could be with a perfectly capable body…

"So why did you call me here? Why do I have to be here?" Ahsoka asked not really liking where they were going with this.

Luke looked at her pleadingly and then Ahsoka shook her head.

"No way."

"Ahsoka please," Luke said. "We wouldn't have called you if we didn't think you could help him."

"I can't help him," Ahsoka said looking away from their pleading expressions. "I tried to once and he didn't want it. Padmé was the only one that could comfort him."

"But that's the point. Our mother's not here and after her he was closest to you. He'll let you in. He'll listen to you," Leia said raising her voice.

"No he won't," Ahsoka snapped.

"If this is about the end of the clone wars this is completely different. He pushed you away because you turned to the dark side. He had to, but if you go to him now he won't turn you away. He needs someone and he doesn't know it," said Luke.

"Yes he will," Ahsoka muttered in a regretful tone.

"You have to get over the fact that he rejected you once. Forget your pain and think of his. We don't want to have our father turned into our enemy," said Leia.

Ahsoka groaned. "You don't understand," she finally whispered. "I am thinking about him. That's why I can't go."

"That doesn't make sense. Our father's about to lose himself and you claim to love him but you won't even help us try to save him," Luke accused

"But I'm the reason he's in pain now. I killed your mother damn it!" Ahsoka screeched. "I attacked her on Mustafar. I'm the reason her health deteriorated. The only reason she fought so long to live was because of your father. But she knew she was going to die. I can't go to your father and talk him out of his grief when it's my fault he's grieving."

"Pesinoé is to blame for killing our mother," Leia muttered.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Force damn it. I am Pesinoé. You can't separate me from her. I've tried to. I can't get rid of it. We're the same person. I killed your mother. I tried to kill all of you. I… I'd just be putting salt in the wound." she finished with tears in her eyes.

There was silence and when Ahsoka finally looked back up, Luke and Leia were looking at her with sorrow in their eyes. Leia went over to her and grabbed her hands.

"Ahsoka. We forgave you. It was wrong, but you have a second chance now. He needs you right now. Just… please," Leia asked.

When Ahsoka didn't answer, Luke continued, "Maybe not only does he need you, but you need him. You haven't really forgiven yourself for all of this and maybe… maybe you both need each other to heal."

Ahsoka sighed. It had been so long since she faced Anakin, seven years in fact. What if he didn't want to see her? She had faked her death and run away right after they killed the emperor. She hadn't even said good-bye. How much had she hurt him over the years?

"What if I did agree to this? Where would I find him? You don't even know where he is," Ahsoka pointed out.

"We thought maybe you could figure it out if he wanted you to find him…" Leia said trailing off.

Ahsoka didn't even want to begin to ask how they knew their father wanted her to find him, but she stood up anyway.

"I'll think about it," she said heading for the door.

"There's no time to think about it. Father's a danger to himself right now and every minute we waste is another minute the darkness in him has increased," Luke said.

"I'll contact you if I find anything," she said going out the door and closing it behind her.

Ahsoka sighed as she walked down the hall. She didn't even know why she was fighting it. She'd do anything for Anakin and as soon as Luke and Leia said he was missing, she knew where he had gone. The woman took out her com and got into contact with her Admiral.

"Piett, set a course for Naboo. I'll be back in a few minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka had heard about the lake country retreat Varykino from Padmé a few times before the clone wars ended and thought the woman had been exaggerating when she said it was the most beautiful place in the galaxy. Now Ahsoka knew the woman had been right. Ahsoka headed for the house that sat on the property on the edge of a lake, but then stopped. Anakin wasn't there. So she turned away from the house and headed to the meadow. She sensed Anakin's presence and found him sitting in the grass staring at a waterfall in the distance.

She stood for a moment and waited for him to say something to her. No doubt he knew she was standing there.

Finally he said, "What are you doing here?"

His cold tone took Ahsoka by surprise and in that moment she started to snap a reply the way she would have as Darth Pesinoé. She caught herself though and instead said softly, "I can't visit an old friend?"

"You haven't in the last seven years," Anakin pointed out but in a less cold tone.

"I know," Ahsoka said sighed as she went to sit next to him. "I needed to get away for a while. I just needed a break."

Anakin laughed sourly. "One long kriffing vacation."

"That wasn't called for," Ahsoka said trying to stay patient.

"You're one to talk," Anakin replied and then said, "Luke and Leia sent you to find me didn't they?"

"Might have had something to do with it," Ahsoka admitted

Anakin finally turned to look at her for the first time and Ahsoka saw he hadn't changed much. He was older and had some grey hairs but other than that he looked the same, but she understood what Luke and Leia meant when they said he seemed darker. The light that was usually in his eyes was gone, replaced by depression, anger, and sadness.

"So you weren't coming back otherwise?" Anakin asked her and Ahsoka was silent. That had been her idea.

"So how's everything going?" she asked steering the subject away from his accusation fearing what she would have to face about herself if the conversation went in that direction.

"Fine I guess," he said shrugging.

"I see you let Leia marry Han," Ahsoka said.

"It was either him or that mama's boy prince from Hapes. I figured Han was the lesser of two evils. Besides, she was going to anyway. We've gotten past our differences now, but somewhere deep down I think she thinks I had no say in that because I missed out on most of her life," Anakin replied.

"What about Mara?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "That was one hell of a roller coaster ride… I wasn't really expecting Luke to be the one in an on again off again relationship but the two of them just had a hard time excepting that the force had meant for them to be together as much as I hate to admit it. And the more the two of them tried to deny it and make their own destiny, the more they were forced to deal with each other. But I think once Mara got pregnant was when they both really started to see that they really did belong together."

Ahsoka racked through her memory for a name and then frowned. "You mean with P- Mé."

"Yeah," Anakin laughed. "Padmé almost had a natural born fit when she found out and it wasn't so much the out of wedlock thing that got her. She was mad because the two were bringing a child into an already unstable relationship as it was. She even threatened to take Mé once she was born if Luke and Mara didn't get their act straight."

Ahsoka noticed Anakin's voice get softer as he reminisced about his dead wife.

"So how are you coping?" Ahsoka asked and suddenly she felt Anakin's anger begin to rise.

"Why should you care? You hated Padmé. Remember? Aren't you glad she's dead?" Anakin snapped.

Ahsoka paused and looked at the waterfall before replying, "No. I got over that a while ago," she said honestly. "I am worried about you though. Luke and Leia told me they're worried about how dark you've been lately."

Anakin sighed and then stood up. Ahsoka looked up at him confused and began to ask him what he was doing, but then he started to walk away. She blinked and tilted her head in confusion before getting up to run after him.

"Anakin," she said chasing after him. "Where are you going?"

"Getting away from you," he said curtly walking faster and Ahsoka was practically running to keep up with his long strides.

"Away from me?" Ahsoka asked. "Why? What have I done to you? I'm trying to help you."

Anakin kept walking, cursing in huttese under his breath. Ahsoka stopped and groaned.

"Don't you walk away from me Anakin Skywalker," she snapped with her hands on her hips. "I'm trying to help you. The least you could do is stop being moody and get over here and face me."

Anakin stopped and turned to her laughing. "You're really one to talk about facing someone," he hissed.

Ahsoka, feeling a mixture of anger and confusion, looked at him before saying exasperatedly, "What in sith hell are you talking about Anakin Skywalker?"

Anakin very suddenly was directly in front of her with an arm crossed over his chest and one pointing down at Ahsoka making her feel like she was his fourteen year old padawan all over again.

"You're upset because you're trying to help me and I'm walking away? Really Ahsoka, you messed that up a long time ago. I risked everything to save you," Anakin said in a harsh tone. "I risked my wife, my children, my sanity, my own life to save you when most people would have never forgiven you for everything you did. Hell, any other jedi would have killed you on Mustafar when they had the chance. But I didn't, and I waited twenty-two karked up years for you to accept my help, twenty years that I lost with my children causing my son to resent me and my daughter not to really think I had a say in how her life went because I wasn't there. And then you're so damn afraid to face up to what you did and deal with it that you run away like a teenager for seven years and then decide to come after me because my children are afraid I'm going to fall to the dark side and you have the nerve to accuse me of refusing help!"

Ahsoka blinked feeling like she had just been thrown across the room. She stubbornly clung onto her anger and met his glare. But she had nothing to say because, despite her anger, she couldn't ignore the truth in his words. She had been so focused on how much she thought they had hurt her even after she turned back to the light, that she never really thought about in depth how much she had really done to him. This wasn't just those four years after she found out they were alive, it had been a long lasting twenty year thing where she practically stole his life away, and she had done it all intentionally and willingly. But he hadn't meant to hurt her. Anything he had done wasn't conscious. What was he supposed to do on Mustafar or even before it? Say to hell with his pregnant wife and come with her? Now that Ahsoka looked back on it, she wondered how much the dark side and teenage hormones had twisted her head if she couldn't see common sense.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Anakin was leaving. She groaned.

"Wait a minute Anakin," she said running after him. He stopped to look at her and continued. "So what do you want me to say huh? What's done is done, but I'm here now. That's what matters isn't it?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "And then what? You're going to run away again! And people call me arrogant. You know your problem? You've got so much pride that you hate to admit when you're wrong, always have in fact and not ever having to admit you were wrong for twenty years just made it worse."

"How dare you? I'm not arrogant," she snapped.

"Then admit it," Anakin snapped.

"Admit what? I admit to everything I've done," Ahsoka replied. "I always have."

"There's a difference between admitting what you've done and actually admitting that it was wrong and being sorry for it Pesinoé," Anakin said and then continued to walk away.

And Ahsoka felt like she was on Mustafar all over again. She huffed and started to walk away, but then she wondered what might have happened if she hadn't done that when Anakin tried to help her see her error on Mustafar. What if she had grabbed his hand and let him pull her up that cliff instead of turning him away? And then it clicked in her head and Ahsoka felt the need to slap herself. Anakin hadn't rejected her at all. He had been trying to help her all along but she hadn't seen that… Ahsoka sighed. Now she knew what the jedi meant when they said once you started down the dark side it would forever dominate your destiny.

She ran after Anakin who was now on the patio of the house staring out onto the lake.

"Anakin… Skyguy," she said and Anakin turned his head to look at her though his eyes were still cold. Ahsoka took a deep breath and muttered, "I'm sorry alright."

"What?" Anakin asked obviously surprised.

Ahsoka groaned. It had been hard enough for her to set her pride and the part of her that still thought like a sith lady aside to say it once.

"I'm sorry," she said a little louder. "Listen, I really do regret what I did… well part of me does, but I was Darth Pesinoé much longer than I ever was a jedi. I spent twenty-two and a half years committing crimes and doing things and according to sith teachings never regretted a moment of it. So I guess I'm saying, maybe you're right. Maybe I am arrogant and filled with a bunch of pride, but just know that I'm trying. I really am. And I know you've spent years being patient with me but you can't blame an old sith lady who's trying to change her ways… I've renounced the dark side, but a lot of my ways are still sith."

Anakin looked down. For a while, a good five minutes or so, they were both silent. Then he sighed and said, "You know, it's not all your fault… Most togrutas are like that and I don't think any amount of jedi training would have gotten rid of that pride. Being a sith lady just magnified it."

Ahsoka laughed when she felt the amusement coming off of him.

"Get over here Snips," he said nodding for her to come stand next to him. She did and as they looked out on the lake, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

There was a long pause and finally Anakin kissed her forehead.

"I needed you after Padmé died you know," he murmured.

"I know," Ahsoka muttered. "Padmé wanted me to be there. She told me before I left."

"I needed you when she was dying too. I felt so alone," he whispered.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't leave again," Ahsoka said turning to look at him.

"You better not," Anakin whispered pulling her to him by her waist and kissing her. Ahsoka was stunned for a moment before she returned the motion. She had dreamt of this since she was sixteen and after almost thirty years, she had given up on the notion that it would ever happen.

When he finally pulled away, Ahsoka felt like she was sixteen all over again. She was flustered and a little dazed. Anakin laughed at her and she glared.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not as experienced as you are Anakin Skywalker but it's not my fault that was my first kiss," she said tilting her chin up.

Anakin stared at her for a moment in disbelief and then laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, considering who you were for twenty-two years and the fact that you were the sith lady of seduction, yes it is," Anakin replied.

Now that he pointed it out, Ahsoka realized it was kind of odd.

"So what now?" Anakin asked.

"The enchantress is waiting for us in orbit. I say we go to the unknown regions. There are outsiders coming that need to be kept at bay. I figure that can occupy us for a good couple of years," Ahsoka replied.

"What about Luke and Leia?"

"I think the jedi empress and her jedi brother can keep the galaxy together while we're gone. We'll just shoot them a message that you're taking a long deserved break," Ahsoka said shrugging. "We won't be gone forever."

Anakin smiled and kissed her again. "Sounds like a plan. But first, your training in certain forms of adult education is long overdue my padawan."

Ahsoka smirked. "Can't you get in trouble for that Master Jedi?"

"I don't know. Depends on if my student likes to kiss and tell," Anakin teased. "You ready."

Ahsoka looked out on the lake and felt the wind blow in a peculiar way. "Yeah, in a minute…"

"Don't keep me too long. Your _training_ has been long overdue…" Anakin said heading back into the house.

When he was gone Ahsoka smiled with her head down.

"You're strangely pleased for a woman whose husband is taking another lover particularly the person who used to hate her," Ahsoka pointed out and the bluish image of Padmé appeared. "How are you doing that anyway? You weren't force sensitive."

"I was more sensitive than others actually. I was only a few counts short of being force sensitive according to my mother. And the force isn't so cruel to separate me completely from my family," Padmé said with a small smile.

The two women looked at each other for a moment before Ahsoka said, "I promise I won't hurt him again. I'll take care of him."

"I always knew you would."

"And you can have him back when it's time," Ahsoka added. "He was yours first… I just get the next thirty years."

Padmé smiled. "What can I say? I'm dead and besides, I want Ani to be happy. Make sure you keep him on his toes for me and work some sense into him when he's being unreasonable."

"Only if you come around and work some sense into me every now and then. I can still act like an irrational sith lady sometimes," Ahsoka shot back.

"Don't worry. I will," Padmé said as her projection faded away.

"What are you doing out here that's holding you up?" Anakin said leaning in the doorway.

Ahsoka smirked. "Still the ever impatient one," she said walking past him in slipping back into her sith self as she walked past him.

Anakin felt her force seduction and grinned.

"You still pull that stuff?" he asked watching her stand in her old seductive pose.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Hey. You can't blame an old sith lady for trying... Is it working?"

"More than you know," Anakin admitted in a husky tone.

Ahsoka laughed and walked away, Anakin following her. "I knew it would come in handy again one day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that was it. I told you this would be an Anakin/Ahsoka fic eventually. It just took four stories for it to get there. After I figured out Ahsoka wasn't going to die I always had this chapter in mind and I feel so good putting it up. So that's it people and now that it's over I can make some announcements.

First is that I did come up with a follow up story and it takes place five years after this one and well… It's an interesting concept. It's called **Ascension from Darkness: Forgive and Forget**. It's funs writing it because I get to play around with romance between Anakin and Ahsoka and how the rest of the family feels about it and I had to throw a little adventure in there… You'll see. I'm not rushing that story. I need to focus on **Light of Liberty**.

Second is that I started Sanctioned by an angel, but I'm not sure when I'm putting it up. Probably at the beginning of 2011. It's so weird… A whole year went by that fast and I started this series in May. Has it really been five months? Anywho, I hope you enjoyed. Review please and thanks for all your support and wonderful reviews! Until next time, Lady Dae out.


End file.
